


I Swear To God the Devil Made Me Do It

by innoguilty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance struggles a lot too, M/M, Multi, Pining, Slow Burn, a lot of background relationships - Freeform, and Keith likes wearing crop tops, lots of bonding moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innoguilty/pseuds/innoguilty
Summary: Lance and Keith never got along, and after yet another fight between the two of them, the school decides to give them an special punishment, where they'll be "giving back" to the community  and spending a lot of time together. 
The one where Lance is a fuckboy and can't help himself becoming friends (or even more) with "hipster cliche" Keith





	1. Old Habits Die Hard

FRIDAY

 

“And then Jackie said that she and her boyfriend decided to try, like, drugs for some reason, and I was all like, no, I just can’t with people like that, you know babe? Like those things are seriously so bad for your body, and Jackie doing it? I mean who would have guessed. Babe are you listening to me?”

He wasn’t. But Lance had learned years ago how to tune off Nyma’s ramblings, so with just a simple nod, she continued talking about whatever the hell was getting to her this week.  
It’s not like Lance didn’t like her. As a matter of fact, he was pretty certain he even loved her, he sometimes just didn’t like listening to her, because she was always complaining about something or someone. Nyma believed that anyone who slept around, did drugs or drank for that matter, was worth complaining about. And given they were teenagers, those things happened a lot around them. Therefor she could get pretty annoying. It’s not like Lance didn’t agree with her either, most of his friends thought that way too. He just wasn’t one to be complaining the whole time.

The day had finally gotten to an end, and as they walked hand in hand down the corridor to find their way out of the building, Lance couldn’t help but feel relieved that soccer practice was cancelled for the week. Well it wasn’t a good thing that their coach had to leave for an unexpected funeral in the middle of the week, that sucked. But not having practice meant that he could have all Friday for himself, and better yet, for him and his lady. He was pretty certain this was the time. Why else would Nyma invite him to her house a Friday afternoon, knowing they were going to be alone, after all Fridays Nyma's mother worked late. They hadn’t had this opportunity before and Lance just wanted to leave the school once and for all.  Sure, Nyma talked badly about girls who had sex, but she wasn’t any girl, and Lance wasn’t any boy, they were committed to each other. Well, at least she was.

Then they finally reached the exit. And as they got out and the breeze and the warm Californian air hit their skin, Lance felt surreal.

Like a movie.  


And then Lance actually listened to Nyma.  


“Ugh, would you just look at that.” Her voice full of disgust.   


He looked the way she was and everything seemed to go slower.

He was sitting down by the school’s parking lot with some of his friends with that grim look in his face as he smoked a cigarette slowly. Keith Kogane.

And as if his face wasn’t annoying enough, then he looked what he was wearing. What type of man wore short shorts and long sleeved crop tops to school for fuck’s sake? It was so damn contradictory.

Now that was movie-like.

“Man he’s such a fucking cliché. Why does he even put that shit in his body?” he asked out loud. 

“Yeah! I know, it’s just like I was telling you about with Jackie. Man, it’s so messed up.”

Lance had no idea what the hell was the Jackie thing, but he just agreed. They kept walking, getting closer to them on propose. Just in that moment, Keith stood up and started walking in their direction. Lance just couldn’t help himself. 

“Hey, Kogane! The hell happened to the rest of your clothes? Or is it that you actually like walking around looking like a cheap slut?”

“I dunno man, your dad seemed to like this look this morning. You know after I fucked him.”

Lance was so shocked that he couldn’t articulate any actual words before Keith was already out of his sight. Lance still tried to think of a comeback when Nyma just pulled him forward silently telling him to let it go.

 

The dispute between Lance and Keith had been going on for what seemed like forever. Or at least ever since they met, when Keith decided to join the soccer team, when they were twelve. The second Keith kicked the ball, Lance decided he didn’t like him. After all, Lance had been in the team since he was ten and suddenly this new kid decided to join in and somehow be better than him. There wasn’t a chance he wouldn’t pick up a fight with him. Everyone tried to get them to stop but in the end no one could succeed. So when Keith decided to leave the team at fifteen to try out his more artistic side, everyone felt relieved because they thought it was the end to the continuous dumb fights between them. Then again, turns out everyone was wrong. Keith dropping the team seemed to make Lance hate the other boy even more, in his words “there’s nothing worse than a traitor”. So they kept the fights, only this time they were only verbal, given there was no place to get physically violent.

Although Lance had to admit that he was the one to start it, Keith demonstrated that he never had the will to put an end to it. And there was no intention to make passes either way, considering they were graduating that exact year, so what difference would it make now?

Lance just didn’t get Keith, and that what pissed him the most. Who decides to just leave something they are amazing at to try to paint or sing or whatever it is that Keith decided to waste his talent in. Also why start dressing like that? He was a though, muscular guy and all of a sudden he started dressing like some Coachella girl. Also he didn’t get the drugs thing. Everyone knew that besides his school friends, Keith surrounded himself with older people. Mostly junkies and good for nothing punks. So he was anyone’s go to when some drugs were needed. Or that was the rumor at least. Lance just didn’t like how Keith was a walking contradiction.

“You’re still thinking about him, aren’t you?” He heard besides him and saw Nyma lying down next to him on her side, her hand supporting her head. Completely gorgeous.

“No, well maybe, yeah. I just, does he practice the shit he says?” Nyma laughed. “Oh come on, I can’t be the only one who thinks that too. Who even has a comeback that quickly? He has got to practice situations in his head.” 

“Or maybe he’s just good with comebacks, and maybe you should stop keeping track of the fights you have lost, stop complaining so much about that loser and put your mouth to do something worthy of your time.” 

It was in times like this that Lance thought that he really loved Nyma. She was direct, she didn’t think twice about what she wanted and not to mention she was a total ten. Lance smirked at her. She got closer, Lance caressed the back of her head and tangled his fingers between the long strands of blonde hair, and then he started kissing her.

He had been too busy thinking about Keith and his stupid comeback, so he had forgotten the real important event of the day. He was about to lose have sex with his girl. Nobody actually believed they were a virgins, but when he met Nyma, she told him she was a virgin and they had been together now for almost two years and nothing more had happened than a couple hot make out sessions. Nyma had made very clear that she was not just about to give her virginity to anyone, because “maybe one year and three months was a lot for some but not for her,  because she wasn’t a slut like most girls”. Lance always respected her will, but now they had been together one year and nine months and he was pretty sure that Nyma had started to change her mind in the subject. He could notice it by the way she talked to him sometimes,  the looks he gave him, or lately inviting him to her house when no one was around, or even letting Lance slightly move his hips against hers when they were making out. Such was the case.

He was being extra careful not to scare her, giving special attention to her lips so that she didn’t notice how the air was getting hotter and hotter inside her room. And he had been doing a damn good job until.

“Wait Lance.” She stopped him. “Is that…?” she clearly asked about his boner.

“Um, yeah?” he answered. And then with a quick motion he was lying on his back next to his girlfriend and not over her anymore.

“Are you trying to take advantage of me?” she was angry.  


“No! No, baby, I would never, I just thought that maybe, you know, it was time to just, um, have sex?” the face that Nyma made after those words, had Lance regretting his choose of words in a instant.  


“Oh! So you think that just because we have been together for a while you can just choose when we do it for the first time? Cause I don’t think so! Who do you think I am, Lance? Some whore that doesn’t give a shit about who sticks it in her?”  


“No, of course no! Baby, but, it’s just, it’s not like I am a complete stranger! I’m your boyfriend and I mean, I think if it should be with someone it should be with me. We have been together for a while now.”  


“Well a while isn’t good enough! And if you think you are so special, maybe you should leave.” Then she crossed her arms an waited. This was her best tactic to get what she wanted, just cross her arms and wait for Lance to offer the moon to her just for her forgiveness. But he wasn’t having any of that that day.  


“Okay.” He said.

She looked at him completely shocked but then he just left before the fight continued.

 

 

MONDAY

 

Lance spent the whole weekend thinking about his fight with Nyma and had decided that they should just let it go. But then on Monday he just couldn’t get her to talk to him, every time she saw her and tried to engage in a conversation she would say she was busy and leave. By the end of the day he gave up and decided to talk with her about it the next day.

As he was walking out the building to head home he bumped into the least person he wanted to see.

“Watch where you’re walking, Kogane.” He threatened him.

Keith this time didn’t say anything but just mumbled something for himself.

Lance counted it has a victory.

 

 

TUESDAY

 

“I think we should take a break.” She simply stated.

“A break? What, what the hell do you mean with that, do you want to break up over a little argument? Cause, baby, listen I was an asshole, and I’m really sorry it won’t happen again but-“  


“I know it won’t happen again. And I’m not breaking up with you, silly. I just think that maybe we should just stick to hugs and holding hand, you know? Only romantic things. Cause I figured, you know how things have not been so good between us?”  


"What?” Lance was incredulous at this point.  


“Don’t play dumb, you know they have been shitty. And honestly I think that’s your fault, because you’ve been having a lot of sexual thoughts. So maybe let’s focus for now in the romantic side of our relationship, ok?” 

Lance couldn’t believe what he was hearing, how was this all his fault? Did she really think that about him? He blew it, he had been so close and now Nyma wasn’t even going to kiss him anymore. Before he could reply, Nyma decided to leave.   


“See you tomorrow, baby.” She said before leaving, not even giving him a kiss.

Lance didn’t know how to feel about what had just happened but then destiny gave him a chance to channel his emotions. That opportunity had just happened to walk past him and bump him in the shoulder. 

“What, you don’t feel like fighting today McClain?” screamed Keith, when Lance decided to keep walking.

Looking back, this was Lance’s first mistake.

He turned around to meet Keith’s gaze. He walked to him and pushed him. As soon as he did it people started looking, wondering if it would get violent. Lance wanted it to. Keith seemed a little taken back.  
“The hell man? Calm the fuck down, would you? No need to get like that” Lance answered by pushing him again.

“Why should I, huh? You were the one looking for a fight, you found it.”

“Whatever, I’ll leave. Psycho…” Keith went to turn around.

“What? Since when do you go running and crying to your mommy?” Keith stopped in his tracks. “Oh shit, sorry man!” Lance started laughing ironically. “Forgot that you practically don’t have one” Keith turned around with what Lance would describe as the angriest face he has seen his entire life. He had him right where he wanted.

“How’s her drinking problem?” he asked with an evil grin in his face.

The answer came in a fist.

 

 

An hour and a half later the both of them were sitting in the principal's office. Lance had a black eye, Keith a cut lip and both of them bruised knuckles. Along other pains.

“This is just unbelievable!” said the principal for the fifth time. “Weren’t we supposed to be over this little rivalry between the two of you? Didn’t you have enough of that years ago?”

“Maybe, ask McDouche-face here what’s his problem.” said Keith, arms still crossed refusing to either look at anyone or to accept the icepack the school nurse had brought him.  


“Me? You punched me first!”  


“Oh, please like you weren’t looking for a fight.” Keith replied with his usual bored tone, as he rolled his eyes.  


“And you weren’t?”  


“No! I wasn’t and you know-“

It only took those words for a heated argument between them to start all over again, for them to start blaming insulting the other. It might have even escalated to a physical fight all over again if it wasn’t for the principle that decided to intervene.

“That’s it!” he screamed and slammed his fists in his table, finally getting some quiet. “We are all sick and tired of these stupid fights you guys have, so I, along the rest of the teachers, decided it’s time you guys start making up to the school community and finally start getting along.”

“Getting along? Have you seen this guy?” said Lance.  


“Quiet, McClain, I will not tolerate another fight.”  


“Ugh, whatever. Just say how many detentions we get and be done with it.” Said Keith rolling his eyes as usual.  


“No, Keith. Your punishment will not be like most people’s. Because most people haven’t spent half of their school days fighting. So starting tomorrow, you guys will be repairing, cleaning and organizing whatever it is we tell you to do for the next month. You know, to finally give back to the community.”  


“What? No, sorry but I’m not doing this.” Said Lance.  


“Why? Cause you think you are so superior or something?”  


“No, because I have soccer practice! I can’t waste my time doing stupid chores, when there are actual matches to be won!”  


“You’ll be suspended from soccer practice too, so that it doesn’t interfere with your punishment” informed the principal.  


“What?!” Lance couldn’t help but scream. “You can’t do this to me! What does _he_ lose?”  


“Your coach has already agreed to this and Mister Kogane doesn’t participate in any extracurricular activities so there’s nothing we can do about that.”  


“Still! I’m, I’m not gonna do it, I have a life, you see, and homework, I can’t waste my time doing this.”  


“Awe, is it too hard for you?” mocked Keith. “Wow, such a whiny princess. You think you’re so special that you even need a special treatment here. Whatever, without you I’ll finish ten times faster, you couldn’t keep up.”

Lance felt something inside him twitch.

“Excuse me?”  


“You heard me.”  


“Yeah, I think you said some nonsense like you could do it better. Like that’s actually possible.”   


“Oh, it is. I can do so much better than you, so why don’t you just go arrange your special punishment and leave me the fuck alone.”   


“Oh, it’s on, Kogane! Not only will I do it, but I will fucking mop the floor with your ass after I’m done with you.”  


“Great!” interrupted the principal. “Looks like I’ll be seeing the two of you tomorrow then. Wear something comfortable.”  


Keith stood up not saying one more word and left the room before, so Lance went to do the same.   


If Keith was so sure he could do a better job than him, he was so wrong and Lance was about to prove that to him. 

And just like that it felt as if they were twelve again and fighting in the field, and once more, Lance wasn’t going easy on Keith.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have published one of my stories, please be kind! The title come from this Front Bottoms song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=linwITW5XvI  
> (Sorry if there's any mistakes, English is not my first language)


	2. Baby Steps

WEDNESDAY

“So, guys. You ready to start? You will be doing some awesome job here and you can finally start to heal the wounds this rivalry has done. Both physical and figurative! You excited?”

Although Coran’s excitement was adorable, it was nothing more than naïve. Coran had been the school counselor for as long as anyone could remember. And this wasn’t Keith and Lance’s first encounter with the British man. Whenever they fought, Coran would always be behind them, hoping to fix the unfixable, that it’s to say their relationship. But all his attempts had resulted has a failure, and after Keith left the soccer team, it didn’t feel as if Coran’s help was needed anymore. So fixing the Lance/Keith dispute had remained not only has a failure in his carrier but also as unachievable goal of his.

That was until they fought again.

Sure, Coran wasn’t exactly happy they had done it again, but was it the best opportunity he was going to get to solve it? Yes. 

“You seem excited to see us again, Coran.” Said Lance.

“Can we just please get this over with.” Complained Keith.

“Not before I explain the rules of the game, boys!” Coran definitely was too excited to have them back in his hands.

“We do whatever the hell you tell us to do and then we never bother each other again, seems pretty easy.” 

“I’m glad to see that you have kept your sass over the years, Keith. But put it in your pocket for now.” Lance couldn’t help to laugh, which gained him a death stare from Keith. “You see, boys, since the school has put me on charge and a moth can go by very quickly, we need to optimize our time together to make sure we get the best results. Therefore, this is how we will be proceeding. Every day after class you’ll come to my office and you’ll be told your assignment of the day. Only when you are fully finished with the first assignment you will continue to the next one. You have two hours to as much as you can, but, here comes the kicker, after the two hours have passed we will have thirty minutes, fifteen minutes each one of you, to give feedback of the experience.

“You really thought about this, didn’t you?” asked Keith, unimpressed.

“Wait, no! I can’t keep wasting time on this punishment! Sorry but I was told two hours and that’s it.”

“Here we go again…” Keith rolled his eyes.

“I’m afraid the principal has already agreed so you’ll have to commit to the scheduled plan, Lance.”

Before Lance could argue further, Keith decided to intervene.

“Just tell us what to do now so this day can finally come to an end, Coran.”

“If I’m not mistaken, your task today is to get rid of the weeds surrounding the school’s territory.”

“Great, let’s just ask Kogane where they are, he probably put them there himself.”

“Not that type of weed, McClain.” Said Keith as he bumped his shoulder into Lance to get the supplies they needed.

Lance had no idea how he would survive for a month.

 

FRIDAY

“What the hell you looking at?” 

“You’re doing it wrong you know? You aren’t supposed to waste half the paint in the brush.”  
Replied Lance with a grin his face. “I’m surprised you don’t know it given you’re such an artsy guy.”

“Stick to soccer, fuckboy.” He said without taking his glance from the dirty wall.

They had been doing the same task for the last three days, and Lance never wanted to smell a jar of white paint ever again. Of course they could have taken less time if it wasn’t for the fact that they argued about every little things.

“Sorry, but fuckboy?”

“You are not forgiven.”

“That’s not what I meant mullet, why the hell did you call me a fuckboy?”

“Cause that’s what you are,” Keith turned around and looked at Lance straight in the eye “look yourself in the mirror for once.”

“Uhm, I’m more than familiar with my gorgeous image in the mirror, seriously it seems like you’re the one who can’t see, cause I do not look like a fuckboy. What the hell makes you even think that?” 

Keith let out the loudest and most obnoxious sigh out of his mouth.

“Whatever, can we like stop talking to each other now. I would rather that you didn’t make this stupid punishment more annoying than it already is. So just stop talking”  
That being said, Keith took out of his pocket his phone along with his headphones, put them on and proceeded to play his music so loudly that Lance could slightly hear a murmur of strong drums and guitar riffs. 

“You are really just gonna do that?” he asked incredulously. He got no response so he scoffed and kept painting. “Goddamn hipster emo shit.”

Suddenly, Keith removed his earbuds.

“What did you just say?” he seemed angry.

“Wow, so you can call me a fuckboy and ignore me but I call you a hipster and suddenly I’m the asshole?”

“Yes! You are always an asshole. And where the hell you got the idea that I’m hipster?”

“God, please tell me you’re joking.” He spoke to the sky. “Is this some sort of test?” Keith then elbowed him in the ribs. “Hey, no need to get violent.”

“You think I’m hipster?”

“No I don’t think so, literally everyone knows it! Kogane, you are the definition of hipster. The mere fact that you don’t think you are hipster is hipster.” Keith scoffed. “Just admit you are a walking cliché already.”

“How am I a walking cliché?”

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m taking about! You walk around smoking hand-rolled cigarettes, with like those big round sunglasses, while listening to what I’m pretty sure is Lana del Rey’s debut album. Not to mention your obnoxious appeal for crop tops and high waisted shorts. Did I forget something? Oh, right! The drugs! It’s like you believe you are in an episode of Misfits or something.”

“You mean Skins.” Corrected Keith

“You see! You knowing that is so hipster.”

“You really don’t see how much of a hypocrite you’re being right now? You sit there, complaining about how I am a cliché when you can’t be more of a stereotype yourself.”

“The hell do you mean with that?”

“Everyone! Look at him, he is so cool. He’s on the soccer team, wow! He is so popular, he gets invited to all the parties where he just drinks cause he is so healthy and committed to soccer he would never do drugs, although he’s been wondering for years how it is to get high. What a role model! Also his girlfriend is the prettiest girl in school, they have been together for ages now, what a pair of sweethearts. But careful! No one can know they actually can’t stand each other. But that won’t be a problem when they decide to marry either way, and live a completely unhappy life together.” Keith then dropped the mocking tone he had been using. “At least my cliché isn’t completely pathetic.” He looked at him in the eyes. “Did I forget something?” 

Lance felt like punching him. Not cause he had basically insulted his entire life style, who he was and his girlfriend, but he couldn’t help but feel like Keith was right. So he felt like the best way to not feel shitty about his entire life was to punch Keith.

And he would have, if it wasn’t for Coran.

“Keith!” he called. “To my office!”

Keith put the brush down, grabbed his things and started walking. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Lance, who was still red with anger.

“Also, I look amazing in crop tops.”

 

TUESDAY

“Lance, answer your mother.” His father’s voice broke his day dreaming. 

Lance looked up and met with the stares of his family. They were all sitting in the kitchen having some dinner. 

“Sorry what was it, mom?”

“How was your day, Lance?”

 

“Uh, it was alright I guess,” he said returning his stare back to his food. “If we exclude Keith Kogane as a part of it, then I guess it was decent enough.”

By his side his little sister laughed.

“Sofía” warned his father.

“I’m sorry, but it’s just so funny! Everyone in school is talking about it, you know?”

“I’m glad you little shits think my suffering is funny, cause it’s not.”

“Language…”

“What? It’s true! You guys need to believe me it’s the worse! I have to be with him two hours every day, I have to see his unexpressive annoying face the whole time and his stupid outfits that make zero sense! Don’t even get me started on the mullet! I can’t stand it! And even worse, he always has this stupid look in his face, like he knows something I don’t, as if I’m doing something wrong.”

“I thought you said his face was unexpressive” said Sofia’s twin, Benjamin. Lance gave him an angry stare. 

“Lance, I don’t really think is that bad. Maybe this will help for you guys to finally leave all the fighting behind. It’s getting really old” intervened his mom.

“Out of all the people here I thought at least you would be on my side, ma!”

“Oh come on, I was on your side when you were twelve and this was about him being better than you at football, but now it’s just dumb. You’re almost eighteen! Leave the hatred behind.”

“It’s easy for you to say, you don’t have to actually be around him.” 

“Can we talk about something else than Lance’s obsession with Keith, please!” said Sofía rolling her eyes. She was such a drama queen.

“What do you mean obsession?” shouted Lance.

“Keith this, Keith that, Keith’s looks, Keith thinks he can do better than me, I’ll show him blah blah, this is all I’ve been hearing and I’m sick of it! Talk about your actual girlfriend for instance!”

“Yeah, Lance, how’s Nyma?” asked his dad. 

Before he could answer his mother got up and started picking up the empty plates.

“Who wants dessert?” 

Lance sighed. He knew his mom didn’t like Nyma at all. Every time someone brought her up she would try to avoid the subject or even leave.

“Really? Dessert, that’s the best you could come up with?” asked Lance.

“I’d just rather not be around when we are talking about her that’s all.”

“Mom, I know you don’t like her but you need to understand sometimes we talk about her.”

“I’m just saying, that girl, she is not for you. I can feel it in my guts. It my sixth sense. It’s a mother thing. Remember when Sarah was going out with that Mickey fool? I got that feeling too, turns out he was a cheater. Sooner or later you’ll see, Lance.” She gave her typical you know I’m right look and then said “So anyone up for dessert, or what?”

Turns out everyone was up for dessert. 

 

WEDNESDAY

“-and honestly man, it’s been a week and I’m already regretting doing it, at least before I wasn’t forced to see him. He is just so annoying to be around.”

“All this because your girlfriend wouldn’t sleep with you?” he heard Hunk’s voice say in the phone.

“What? No, were you even listening?”

“Yes, it pretty much seemed like that was the reason, I mean, the dude was just minding his business, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, but-“

“And then you just thought, well that looks like a punchable face, no?”

“Hunk, if I had known you were going to take his side I wouldn’t have called you.”

“Yeah, but we’re already talking about it so there’s no way I’m stopping now.” Lance felt like laughing at his best friend’s comment, but he abstained. “Have you perhaps tried to talk to Nyma about it, instead of going all violent on your nemesis?”

“It’s not that simple, Hunk. Whenever I mention the subject, she just thinks I want to take advantage of her, or whatever, and then she starts preaching about not being a slut and honestly I’d rather not hear all that shit.”

“Man, I forgot how some chicks are over there. Honestly some highschool girls suck. All that talk about being sluts it’s so dumb, I’m so happy I don’t deal with that anymore.”

“Yeah. Either way, man, how’s the Uni life treating you?”

Hunk was Lance’s childhood and long life friend. They were from the same neighborhood and Lance even visited Hunk’s mom every once in a while, given Hunk was all the way in Washington studying. That was the only problem with their friendship, Hunk was older than Lance, so he had to bear his last school year without his best friend around. However, they texted daily and called each other every week so they wouldn’t lose touch. 

When the two hours had passed and it was Keith’s turn inside Coran’s office, Lance decided to spend those fifteen minutes telling his friend all about his shitty week.

“Things are fine over here. I’m passing all my classes. Met a lot of cool people, do not miss the drama you’re living right now. But going back to the topic,” Lance let out a frustrated sigh “I’m thinking you should probably break up with Nyma, man.”

“So not only did you join Keith’s side, but my mother’s too? Traitor.”

“It’s not about being a traitor, Lance. It’s that the chick is crazy. And it’s not like you love her, is it? So there’s not a lot to lose.”

“I do love her.”

“Sure thing, buddy.” Hunk said, full of sarcasm

“Hey! It’s true, I do. I think so.”

“Lance, if you need to think twice about it, you don’t really love her.”

“Please like you know about loving someone who isn’t your mom.” All of a sudden Hunk stayed quiet

“Hunk?” 

“Hey, so how’s your, um, family?” he replied, clearly trying to change the subject.

“Hunk… are you- “

Before he could finish the question, an angry and fast Keith broke out of Coran’s office. 

“Your turn, Lance.” He could hear from inside the office. 

“Hunk, listen to me, this conversation isn’t over, I gotta go now.”

“Yeah sure let’s talk about it some other day.” Replied his best friend nervously.

“Oh, believe me, we will.”

And then he hung up. 

He entered Coran’s office cautiously. The older man was sitting across a wooden desk, waiting for him with a welcoming smile. Once Lance sat in front of him, Coran started speaking.

“So, Lance, how’s your day been?”

“Fine.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s nice to hear! How about-?”

“Can we just go to the point already?” interrupted Lance. “Don’t you want me to talk about Keith or anything, so you can analyze where does my hatred come from and more juju shit like that.” he said adding air quotes.

Coran stared at Lance with a curious grin on his face and waited until lance finished talking.

“If you want to talk about him that’s okay, but don’t feel pressured to do it.” Lance stared at him confused. Coran sighed and explained “Lance, this time is yours. You can feel free to talk about anything you like, even if it’s not Keith related.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because this way I can understand what’s going on your lives, so perhaps I can help you work out your issues with each other. And it’s always good to have someone you can talk to, isn’t it?” before Lance could reply, he added “do you have anyone you can talk to?”

“Uhm, yeah I guess. There’s my best friend. But he doesn’t live in San Diego anymore.”

“Mmm, that’s a boomer. What about your family, if I’m not mistaken you have quite a lot of siblings.”

“Uh, yeah I do. There’s five of us.”

“Wow, you must have quite some family reunions!” Lance laughed.

“Yeah, it’s a mess.” He said remembering last Christmas.

For the holidays Sarah and Joe, his older siblings, always came home. Sarah was already married so she would bring along Trevor, her husband. Last year they also brought for the first time their newborn, Carlos. Everyone called him Carlitos, though, because he was named after Lance’s father, Carlos. That way they distinguished each.  
Joe, on the other hand, was not done with his studies, but he would bring his girlfriend, Tasha. They had been together for a while so the whole family knew her. Also the twins Sofía and Benji, Lance’s younger siblings, loved her. That didn’t sound so special but they were very picky about who entered their family. 

So needless to say, the McClain household would practically become a hotel for the holidays, that is not mentioning all the aunts, uncles and cousins they had too. 

“You should feel lucky.” Said Coran, making him return from his memories. “Not everyone knows what a good and stable family is like. For example, Keith.” Lance suddenly felt as he had been punched in the stomach. He never really thought about it.

“I didn’t, I didn’t mean it like that when I said- “

“I’m not interested in what you said back then, Lance. And it’s not my place either to let you know about every detail of Keith’s life. I was just saying, a good family it’s a treasure not many can have. Keep that in mind.”

Lance started to think about it for a while. He really didn’t know much of Keith. Only that he was taken to a foster family. Something about his mother being an addict.

“So, let’s talk about your friends now!”

 

THURSDAY

On Wednesday Coran had gave them what he believed was the worst task of them all. Sure, covering graffiti and taking out weed weren’t exactly great activities, but at least they were out doors where Lance could breathe warm air and see the birds around him. But this? He couldn’t help but think it was the actual punishment all along. 

“Basically these are a bunch of files that go way back to the eighties which you need to organize again, because someone did a pretty lazy job on having them in order” had said Coran. Why the hell did the school even care about these stupid files at all? No one knew.  
Lance arrived to the small a grey storage room after classes, he did it before Keith. He smiled. He always counted being earlier than Keith as a win. He sat down on the floor beside his pile of finished folders, that so far were three. He started working. 

After some minutes Keith arrived. When he felt his presence in the room he turned around to look at him and maybe throw him a mean comment, but then he saw Keith. His hair was messy, he had eye bags, his face was puffy and red. He even ignored Lance’s stare instead of giving him a death glance which would have been his typical move when arriving to a room where Lance was in. Keith went to his own corner and kept quiet there.

Could it be? 

Had Keith been crying? 

Was that even physically possible?

Lance decided not to say anything and stick to his own work.

He did that for a few minutes and the room had mostly been quiet, only the sound of moving paper here and there. 

“What do you want?” shouted Keith suddenly.

“Hey, man what the-” he turned around. Lance was pretty pissed, because he had decided not to say anything and all of a sudden Keith picked up a fight either way. Or at least that’s what Lance thought at first. Then he saw that Keith was talking on the phone. He felt pretty embarrassed. But Keith ignored him and left the room shouting to his phone.

“I told you to stop calling!” he said and the closed the door.

After that Keith didn’t return for at least ten minutes. Lance felt like he should be pissed because meanwhile Keith shouted at his phone he was there doing some actual work. But somehow he couldn’t help but only feel curious about what that call might have been about. 

He started thinking about it. First, he thought Keith sounded really angry when he picked up the phone, so maybe a bad drug deal? Maybe someone said they would buy something and then didn’t. But then again he was pretty sure Keith had also been crying. Could you cry about drugs? The possibilities didn’t seem like many for that to happen. Then, Lance thought that maybe it was about his family. Maybe his real mother was calling him and he didn’t feel like talking to her. He thought that was the most likely scenario, but still wasn’t sure about it.

He was lost in his head when he felt Keith enter the room. He decided not to look behind him to see Keith. He thought maybe the best was to shut up about it and let it slide. Since when did he care about what happened to Keith? It was a very good plan. And then he heard little whines come from the other side of the room. Was Keith crying in the same room he was in? He had to do something, didn’t he? He turned around and saw Keith in the other side of the room, sitting on the floor as he moved some papers around. His head was hanging low and Lance knew he was crying for sure.

What could he say? What was the best way to ask him about it? How could he not be an asshole to him right now?

“Are you crying?” the words came out of his mouth too quickly. He sucked at words.  
Keith looked up angrily.

“Piss off, McClain. Not doing this today.” Then he looked back down.

“Shit, okay, uhm, sorry I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I guess what I meant was, are you okay?” he thought it was a good way to rephrase, but Keith wasn’t one to let down his guard easily.

“Like I said, piss off.”

“Come on, I mean you’re just crying over there, you can’t expect me not to get a little worried.”

Keith looked at him again and Lance couldn’t stand the sight before him. Keith’s face pink and swollen, some tears hadn’t left his cheeks. He looked confused. Such a weird sight for him.

“Why do you pretend to care all of a sudden?”

Lance shrugged.

“Not pretending.” He stood up and got closer to where Keith was sitting. Not too close, though. He wasn’t going to pat him in the back or anything. Once he was sitting on the ground again he looked at Keith in the eyes. “So?”

“Are you really asking me to tell you about my problems?”

Lance shrugged again.

“Yeah, why not? Beats organizing these bullshit.” 

Keith let out an unbelieving laugh. He looked at his fingertips and then looked back anxiously at Lance. To be honest, Lance was getting pretty anxious himself.

“I broke up with my boyfriend.” He said and then looked back down, a tear escaping again from his eyes.

“Wait,” Keith looked back up “you’re gay?”

There was a long silence between them. Keith looked at him frowning and then slowly his expression got softer. And suddenly he was laughing. Lance didn’t know what the hell was going on.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“It’s just,” Keith tried to say but continued laughing “did you really not know? All this time, and you never realized I was gay?” he kept laughing. “This it’s just too good.”

At least he wasn’t crying anymore.

It took Keith a few more seconds to calm down. After he did he finally replied.

“Yes, Lance, I’m gay.” A soft smile on his lips.

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Keith laughed again, this time Lance joined. “I’m, I’m sorry, uh, about your brake up. I didn’t even know you were dating, but still.”

“Yeah, it kind of sucks. I was with him for a whole year. Way to waste my time.” He half-smiled. He looked at Lance. “He cheated.” He explained. “Guess that’s just karma for saying that shit about you and your girlfriend.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. You were kind of right.”

“Was I?” he looked amused.

“Yeah, we are in a break, or whatever. But, yeah, he cheating on you has nothing to do with that. That just means he’s an asshole.”

“Yeah, I mean, I knew that from the start. And I got with him either way. Really well done.” He sighed. “I kinda have a thing for jerks.”

“Yeah, figured.” Said Lance, which earned him a hatred loaded stare.

However, Lance just laughed and eventually Keith changed his expression.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

“I can’t believe I wasted my time like that.” Keith looked sad and regretful.

“It was only a year don’t worry. You have a lot of time to meet more assholes.” Keith lifted the side of his lip slightly.

“Guess I will.”

They remained in silence for a few seconds.

“Thanks, Lance.” They looked at each other in the eyes. “I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself. So, I appreciate it, I guess.”Lance smiled at him.

“This doesn’t mean I don’t hate you, though.” Warned Keith.

Then Lance realized that they had been getting dangerously close. So he changed his expression and stood up.

“Yeah, I mean, I couldn’t hate you more.” And headed back to his pile of files. 

Keith laughed behind him.

Neither of them said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep writing this story, thanks for the positive feedback! :)


	3. Try New Things

MONDAY

“Can’t you skip it today, babe? I miss you. I feel like I don’t even see you anymore.” Complained Nyma. She was leaning against the lockers, Lance was in front of her and they were holding hands. 

“You know I can’t do that. And this is good for us. You said it yourself. We can use some time apart so we can really get to miss each other.”

“Yeah but that was before. I miss you now.” 

Lance didn’t know what was up with Nyma but he wasn’t complaining. It seemed like all of a sudden she regretted her decision and was doing everything in her power to go back to the way they were. Lance also wanted that, but he wasn’t giving in so easily. So he decided to stick to the just romance deal, so this time Nyma was the who came to him and not the other way around. And he noticed it was working. She called him more and even leaned in for kisses. However, Lance would pretend he didn’t know what was going on.

“My second week is almost done, babe. So you know, we’re halfway there.” He sang, raising his left eyebrow. Nyma even laughed at the joke. Something had changed, but whatever it was Lance liked it. “Okay, I gotta go now.”

“No,” she pouted “can’t you be late.” She said giving pushing him closer to her.

Lance let himself be drawn closer to her body. She looked at him directly in the eyes, biting her lip with a playful grin in her mouth. She pushed him closer, making the gap between them smaller. Then she started to close her eyes and slowly lean in.

“I can’t.” In that moment, Lance was quick to kiss her cheek and step away from her. “Call you later, okay babe?”

And just like that he left feeling proud of himself. It would be a matter of days for Nyma to give in to his charms again.

He walked all the way to the storage room. He was hoping they would finally finish the stupid task on that session. He was so done with the smell of old paper and with sneezing every second because of all the accumulated dust in the room. When he entered the small room, Keith was already standing there, putting some folders in a box. He looked up and he met Lance’s glance.

The thing was that after their talk on Thursday, they had remained pretty much the same, or that’s what it seemed. Someone who didn’t know them that well wouldn’t notice it. After all they still argued, picked on and mocked each other. So to the general eye they were still fighting. But nonetheless they were different. Sure they still fought, but not in the same way. They would mock each other’s looks, taste in music and clothes, but they wouldn’t actually hurt each other like before. Neither of them had realized this either. 

So when Lance walked in the room, Keith response didn’t change to what it would usually be. 

“You’re late.” He simply said with and unexpressive face.

“Mind your business, Kogane.” Lance replied putting his backpack down to start working. He couldn’t help but mentally smile to himself, though.

 

TUESDAY

“So you’re telling me you guys had a bonding moment?” asked Hunk after Lance had explained everything about last Thursday in their FaceTime session.

“What? No!” he shouted. “No, no, man, it wasn’t like that. We just talked.”

“Yeah, when he was feeling sad.”

“Yeah, but- “

“And you helped him feel better with himself.”

“Yeah, man, it’s not like I’m heartless or anything.”

“See? You had a bonding moment.” Concluded his best friend.

“Hunk, I don’t think you will ever understand it. You weren’t there, so, yeah, you just can’t understand what it was like.” 

“Yeah, whatever you say, buddy.” Hunk decided not to argue any further, he knew how stubborn Lance was, so he understood there was no way he was changing his mind for now. However, that didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes at his words.

“But did you know?” Lance asked changing the subject. “That, um, Keith is, you know…”

“Lance, you know you can actually say the word gay, don’t you?” 

“I know.” Said Lance defensively. “Whatever, did you know?”

Before Hunk could say anything, Sofía entered Lance’s room. 

“Hey, Lance have you seen my charger?” She didn’t wait for an answer to start looking all around Lance’s room for it. 

“Sofía! You can’t just barge in whenever you feel like-” he tried scolding her, but then Hunk interrupted.

“Oh! It’s Sofía there? Hi, Sofi!” 

“Lance, you didn’t tell me you were talking to Hunk!” she jumped to Lance’s bed so she could see Hunk on the screen. “Hi, Hunk! How’s life?”

Because Lance and Hunk had been best friends their whole lives, Lance’s family always thought has Hunk as one of their own. So for Sofía, Hunk was practically one more of his older brothers. Lance heard them catching up without interrupting, waiting for Sofía to get out of his room so he could finally finish talking to Hunk. But apparently that wasn’t happening.

“Oh! And just to answer your previous question Lance, Sofi, did you know that Keith is gay?”

Lance went immediately red. He wasn’t an expert on the topic but he was pretty sure it wasn’t cool to just out people like that. Also he didn’t want Sofía knowing he spent minutes of his life talking about Keith’s sexuality.

“Uh, it’s water wet?” she replied.

“What?” Lance screamed. “You knew too?”

“Lance, you do realize he’s been out of the closet for years, don’t you?” said Hunk.

“Wait, you didn’t know?” asked Sofía. “Oh, man that’s fucked up. You do know a lot of people think your whole hate thing with him comes out that, don’t you?”

“People think I hate Keith because he’s gay?” asked Lance incredulously. 

“Not everyone thinks so, though. Just people that don’t know your rivalry has been going on longer than him being out.” Informed Sofía trying to get Lance to calm down. 

But Lance couldn’t just hear that and not freak out. He knew it seemed like he was a jock, but people thinking he was a homophobe made him feel very uncomfortable, for some reason. He started wondering if Keith thought that too.

“Lance,” called Hunk, dragging him away from his thoughts. “whatcha thinking, buddy?”

“I bet he’s thinking about Keith, that’s all he thinks about.” Replied Sofía. He felt his face getting warmer. 

“No I wasn’t!” he said, although he was. “I was, um, I was actually wondering” luckily he remembered something good enough to get away with it “I was wondering about our conversation the other day, Hunk.” Then it was Hunk’s turn to blush. “Are you dating someone, buddy?”

Sofía instantly started squealing beside him and yelling at the screen for Hunk to give her some details, while Hunk just looked embarrassed and reluctant to talk. Lance had to mentally congratulate himself for that save. 

“Come on, Hunk. Answer already.” He pressured his best friend. Hunk just sighed loudly.

“Okay, there might be someone I’m seeing.” The two McClain brothers remained quiet, silently asking for more details. “She is, um, we met in classes, uh, we’ve been in a couple of dates. So far so good, yeah.” Answered Hunk vaguely.

“Wow, interesting. First time I’ve heard of a girl that has no name. How do you guys work that out?” asked Lance, his voice painfully full with sarcasm. Hunk sighed.

“Her name is Shay.” 

Sofía immediately started screaming about how cute the whole situation was, asking for photos of them together, how was their first date, how did they plan naming their children, etc. 

“Guys! Dinner’s ready!” yelled his mom from downstairs. 

“Well, looks like the bell saved you Hunk.” Commented Lance.

“Yeah right, you little shits. Just say hi to your mom for me.”

“Will do.”

 

FRIDAY

Lance was walking his way out of the school. There was absolutely no one around. Other days of the week he could maybe meet some people here and there that were going back home after extra-curricular activities. But on Fridays it seemed no one would stay in school, everyone would leave as soon as possible so their weekend could start. 

He had just finish his session with Coran. He had realized he didn’t actually hate talking to the older man, he was even entertaining. And it felt good talking to an adult about his problems and worries, sure he had Hunk, but having his daily talk with Coran was different. He could give him new points of view and give a more experienced advice on things. Not like he would ever admit it to Coran, though. He was reaching the school doors when his mother called.

“Hi, mom. What’s up?”

“Hi, corazón. Where are you?”

“I’m just leaving school. Why?”

“Did you take the car or are you riding the bus?”

“Bus, why?”

“Oh, I was wondering if you could go to the store and buy some new lightbulbs, but if you’re taking the bus it’s okay. I’ll go after work.” She replied.

“Don’t worry I can get them, mom”

“You sure? You have any money with you?”

“Yeah, mom. Stop worrying about it I’ll get them.”

“Thanks, Lance. I appreciate it.”

He was getting closer to the bus stop and then he saw who only could be Keith waiting for the bus with no one else around. He heard that his mom was about to say bye.

“Wait! Mom, mom, wait.” He interrupted.

“What? What happened?”

“You can’t hang up now. Keith is in the bus stop and if I stop talking to you it will be very awkward. Talk to me.” He begged.

“Lance, this is one stupid thing you’re asking me to do.” Lance sighed.

“Mom, can you please just do it? I’m getting closer to the bus stop.” His mom didn’t say anything. “Hello? Answer me!”

“I can’t hear you Lance!” she said clearly faking a loss of connection.

“Don’t you dare do this now” he was one step away from the bus stop and was pretty sure Keith could already hear him.

“Hello? Lance, I don’t hear you anymore. Sorry, corazón. Bye, love you!” 

“You can’t do this!” he screamed into his phone and then she heard a clicking sound. She had hang up.

“Well that sounded serious…” he looked to his right and there was Keith with and unimpressed look on his face.

“That, uh, that was my mom.” He explained. “She wanted me to buy lightbulbs.” Keith looked even more confused, but he didn’t try to explain any further. 

They remained in an uncomfortable silence. Although Keith looked chilled while Lance was overthinking everything, he was pretty sure he was even sweating. He had just realized that he had been screaming to his mom and now probably Keith thought he was screaming at her because of the lightbulbs. He couldn’t feel more stupid. He thought about explaining it, but he figured it was kind of late to say anything and whatever he said that went back to the subject would just make him look dumber. So he opted for the safest option he had.

“You’ve been waiting for the bus this whole time?”

“Are you really trying to make small talk?” Keith asked.

“No!” he answered defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m just wondering, cause I don’t wanna come home too late.”

“Right. Gotta buy those lightbulbs, huh?” When Lance looked back at Keith he was staring at him with a teasing smile. Lance felt like dying, but he decided to just laugh nervously. 

They hadn’t talk all week. Well they would argue about stupid things as usual, but they hadn’t talked like they had done last Thursday. Maybe they had been ignoring the subject, but Lance thought about it and realized he had three options. The first one, keeping up the small talk. Secondly, not talk at all and just ignore each other as the bus took more time. And then the third.

“So,” Keith looked back at him “how you been holding up? You know, with the brake up?”

“Well, I’m not crying about it anymore.” Answered Keith. Lance smiled. “Um, I’m actually feeling happy. Without him in my life, it’s like a weight has been lifted.”

“That’s nice.” Keith nodded. Lance thought a second about what he was going to say next.   
“Um, I. I wanted you to know that, I really didn’t know that you were gay.” Keith laughed, like he remembered that whole part of the conversation.

“Yeah, I realized that.”

“No, I mean. I just heard that some people thought I was, that I hate you because you are.” Keith stared at him thoughtfully. “And… I guess what I’m trying to say is, I don’t hate you because of that.”

“I know that Lance.” answered Keith. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Lance tried to decipher what Keith might be thinking, but failed. Keith just seemed like a mystery.  
“You started hating me because you suck playing soccer and I don’t.” joked Keith.

“Oh, so that’s what you thought happened?” said Lance joining him in the joke.

“That’s exactly what happened, man.”

“No, that’s not how it happened. I started hating you because you thought you were better than me. And that’s just so dumb it made me hate you.”

“Yeah, right! McClain, you got it all wrong.”

“Nah, man that’s the reason. That’s why I hated you.”

“Hate.” Said Keith. Lance looked at him confused. “You meant, that’s why I hate you. Not hated.” 

Lance looked at him. He opened his mouth to fix it, but then he figured he would be admitting Keith was right. So he closed his mouth again. He wouldn’t admit he was right. That was the reason he wouldn’t fix it, nothing else. But Keith looked at him surprised either way, so he decided to stop looking at him. 

“My bus is coming.” Said Keith on his side.

 

SATURDAY

There was this girl in Lance’s school, Chelsea. She belonged to what could basically be described as a dynasty of popularity. That meaning that her whole family had been popular and largely liked by everyone. You could call them the royal family of highschool. And they had a tradition. Every year on the first weekend of autumn they would throw the biggest party where everyone in school was invited. Why would they choose that date at all was a mystery, but no one really cared about it. All everyone cared about was getting there. 

And that’s exactly where Lance was. It was 12:47, Nyma was next to him and he had his arm over her shoulder. They were talking with a few of his team mates and their respective girlfriends. The place was so crowed, the music was too loud and honestly Lance didn’t have the best hearing capacity, so he was lost on whatever it was they were talking about. He let Nyma do the talking and he would just smile and nod.

Nyma was pretty much all over him. He could say that his plan was working out so far. He had already refused three kisses. He had remained strong, not giving in to the temptation but he was starting to regret that decision. So when Nyma started getting her mouth closer to his neck he couldn’t control the warm feeling that ran through his body. He looked at her and caught her staring at him with a playful grin on her face. He couldn’t and didn’t wanted to stop himself when he grabbed her face and started kissing her. The kiss was warming him up quickly, Nyma wasn’t holding back either. It wasn’t like their usual kisses, this one was too hot, hurried and numbing. Something was off, but he didn’t want to think about it. He missed kissing her too much. When they stopped kissing, Lance had two seconds of conscience, and before they could start kissing again, he got up.

“I’m gonna go look for something to drink.” Then he left.

Once in the kitchen he found a cup and poured water in it from the faucet. He drank it quickly and tried to sort out his thoughts. He knew he had to calm down and think before he did anything, but then he felt a pair of soft hands hugged him from behind.

“Lance.” He could hear his girlfriend’s voice say in a low tone. “I know what you’re doing.” He remained quiet and she started doing small shapes in his stomach. “You’ve been so good this past weeks, but you need to stop running away, baby.”

He turned around to meet her face to face. She was quick to grab his neck and drag his lips to hers. It was a small kiss but it had Lance feeling weak to his knees.

“Nyma, I’m not sure you know what you’re doing right now.” He warned her.

“I think is time.” She said huskily.

“What?” Lance asked surprised. “Right now?” she nodded, smiling as she bit her lower lip. Lance knew this was something he had been waiting for a long time, but he had a strange feeling in his stomach. “Nyma, babe, I, didn’t you wanted to make it special, or something?”

“I think is time to stop pretending, Lance. I say fuck it. Let’s just do it. Besides, have you seen this house? There´s a lot of places to make it special.” 

She added nothing further and started kissing his neck. Lance groaned.

He took her hand and walked up the stairs. 

 

It was 2:14 in the morning. Or so it said his car clock, the digital numbers shining in the middle of the darkness. 

He had sex with Nyma. He had a dirty feeling on him. After they were done, Nyma had passed out. He thought it was because she was tired, he was pretty weary himself. Then he noticed the smell. Or maybe he had noticed before, but his brain had blocked it out so he wouldn’t worry. So he could believe it was alright. Whichever reason it was, Nyma had been drinking. He could tell. He shook her to wake her up, and he managed to get her to open her eyes. He helped her stood up, put her clothes back on and get inside his car, which his dad had luckily lent him for the night and they headed to her house. He carried her home and tucked her to sleep. And then he left.

He felt dirty, maybe she was right all along, he might had taken advantage of her. but he didn’t know, or did he? On his way home he passed once again Chelsea’s house, and he could see that the party was still going on strong, but he didn’t feel like going back inside the house. He felt like getting away as soon as possible. He kept his sight ahead. 

And then he saw something alarming. There were four guys running on the same direction he was in the sidewalk. He tried to see as much as he could while still keeping is eyes in the road. And then he saw another figure running much more advanced than the other four guys. 

And swore to himself, he’d recognize that mullet anywhere. Why was Keith running from these guys? He asked himself. He had passed the five running men and was now ahead of them. He stopped, not even thinking about it. He threw his body across the passenger seat and opened the door. And then he got out of the car. Keith was running his way, but he still hadn’t seen him.

“Keith!” he shouted. “Get in the fucking car!”

Keith saw him and somehow managed to run even faster. He ran into the passenger seat. Lance got inside and started the car as fast as he could. 

“Go! Go! Go!” screamed Keith beside him. 

And so he did. 

He went as fast as he could, took a turn, then went left, then right again and only then he lowered his speed. He was shaking and he could see Keith panting beside him.

“Oh shit.” Keith repeated to himself over and over. “Shit, man. I thought I was done for.”

“What the fuck happened?!” shouted Lance. “Who were those guys, Keith?”

“They were pissed alright. What happened is you just fucking saved my ass McClain.” He groaned loudly, still short of breath. 

“Why were they so mad?”

“Drug deal gone wrong. Never fun when that happens.” Keith explained.

“For fuck’s sake Keith!” Lance shouted. “That shit’s dangerous, and now you drag me into it? Fuck you, tell me where you live I’m dropping you there, I don’t want to be involved.”

“You can’t take me home. They know where I live. And now, you can’t go home either, they saw your car. So you like it or not you’re involved.” Lance started panicking.

“Well, where do we go then? We can’t just drive all night!” Keith look thoughtful for a second.

“Ok, I think I know where.”

 

“Keith I will kill you for real this time.”

The clock in his car marked 2:57 and after following every direction Keith had given them the place where they stood was nothing like he had thought. He was worried about his safety and had trusted Keith when he said he knew where to go. So he thought maybe they would go to some special protection place, maybe where the head of Keith’s cartel was hidden and they would be assured protection. But standing in the middle of the desert where nothing was close to them didn’t seem like what he had thought. Or maybe Lance had been watching too much Narcos. 

Keith laughed, stepping out of the car. Lance followed him.

“I’m serious, Keith! We are in the middle of nowhere! Do you even know this place?”

“Nah, man…” Lance literally screamed at this point. “Dude, calm down. I just needed a place to smoke.” He climbed the hood of the car and laid there looking up to the stars. 

“You can smoke anywhere!”

“Not this stuff, though.” Lance wasn’t an expert on drugs but he was pretty sure that what Keith had taken out of his jacket and was showing to him a joint. 

“You have to be kidding me.” He murmured to himself. “You brought us here, so you can get high? Are you serious.” Keith didn’t answer, but gestured Lance to join him. “Dude, you have to understand that there’s something clearly wrong with that don’t you?”

“Would you just shut up and come here?” asked Keith. Lance remained skeptical, but he decided to approach the car slowly. He got up and sat down next to Keith. “Look,” Keith started “I’m sorry I dragged you into this, but I seriously don’t know any other way to thank you. So here.” He lighted the blunt up, gave it a drag and offered it to Lance.

“I’m not doing that, I have standards.” Keith laughed. “I mean it.” 

“Sure, whatever. I just figured, you said I was right the other day, so.”

“I said you were right about Nyma. I didn’t say anything about the other stuff.” He argued.

“Don’t worry about it. Guess it’ll be a party with myself.” 

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds.

“Okay, I lied.” Confessed Keith. “Those guys aren’t dangerous. You can live your life not worrying about it.” Lance felt like he should had gotten angry, but instead he just felt curious.

“Then why lie about it?” he asked. Keith looked at him in the eyes.

“Honestly? I have no idea. Maybe I wanted to see if I could get you high.” He laughed.

All of a sudden, Lance grabbed Keith wrist. Keith looked up to meet his gaze. With his other hand Lance grabbed the joint and he slowly placed it in his mouth, not breaking eye contact, and as he took a drag Keith looked more interested and amused than he had ever seen him. 

But the moment was killed when he started coughing his lungs out and Keith started laughing at him. 

“God, I can’t believe you actually did it.” Said Keith still laughing 

“I’m not feeling anything” Lance said between little coughs.

“Yeah, most people don’t get high their first time. Sorry.” 

“Yeah it’s probably better that way.”

 

Lance didn’t even know what time it was, and he honestly didn’t care at all. They were no longer laying in the car but in the sand. Checking the stars and laughing at nothing. 

“Look that one over there.” Lance pointed to the sky. “Do you see it?”

“The fuck you’re talking about? I don’t see anything.”

“Oh, come on. You should notice it. It’s right there!” Keith laughed.

“What the fuck you’re talking about?” 

“It’s the dick constellation!” after that Keith lost his shit and couldn’t stop laughing. “I figured you’d like that one.” Lance added.

“Shit,” said Keith when he calmed down “you know what the worst part is? Is that now I can’t totally see it.” He had started laughing mid-sentence, but Lance understood him anyway, and joined him as he laughed. 

“God, why did you give me that stuff?” asked Lance. 

“Oh, please! Like you didn’t take it from my hand, completely willingly while making a James Dean eye contact.” Complained Keith.

“You think I look like James Dean?” teased Lance. 

“Not what I said. Not what I said at all, you’re putting words in my mouth” Keith defended himself. 

“Yeah, say that to someone else, Taylor Swift.” And then Keith started laughing again. 

The conversation went on for what felt like several minutes, or who knows maybe even hours. Until the high was worn off, not completely, but enough. They realized they were freezing, so they got inside the car and turned the heat on. When the car was warm, and Lance could still feel is limbs tingling after the change of temperature, he looked at Keith, who was still laughing about something stupid he had said. 

Lance admired his face in silence, from his cold red cheeks, to his eyes, to his lips, the smile on him as he laughed. He had never seen Keith so relaxed around him and realizing that made him feel kind of ticklish in the stomach. It was a new feeling that he wasn’t able to describe. 

“Lance?” he heard him ask. “You okay?”

Lance felt like saying a lot of things in that moment and maybe it was the fact that they had been together all night what made him go for it.. He opened his mouth so to speak. 

“I,” he started “I had sex with Nyma today.” They stayed quiet.

“Isn’t that like a good thing though?” Keith asked confused.

“I think she was drunk.” He added. “Why would she have sex with me only when drunk? Why was she even drinking?” he rubbed his face with the palm of his hands. He had avoided talking about it all night, but something in that moment made him trust Keith. 

“I see.” Keith said. 

“I’m afraid she wakes up and feels as if she was…” he couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence. 

“Hey,” he felt Keith’s hand on his knee “don’t worry about it. You can talk to her about it. The mere fact you’re worried about how she might feel tomorrow shows that you really care. Just leave it to when she wakes up.”

Lance looked at the clock. It was 6:22 in the morning.

“It’s already tomorrow, though.” He said. Keith nodded.

“Okay, then maybe it’s time to go back.” Lance started the car. 

“How do you feel about McDonald’s right now?” Lance asked making Keith smiled.

“If we find a way back to civilization, then I’m with you.”

It wasn’t until later, when they were sitting near the bay, their mouths filled with hamburgers and fries that Lance said.

“I actually don’t hate you right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a bunch of bonding moments all together.


	4. Lost & Found

SUNDAY

Things weren’t going great for Lance.

It was around three in the afternoon and he had just woken up. Nyma wasn’t answering his texts. He had barley slept and on top of it all he had lost his favorite jacket.

He came back home at 7:20, after he had dropped Keith in his place. And of course, because he had the best luck ever, he came back just as his mother was making herself some breakfast. Lance tried to be a subtle entering his home, and he planned on heading quickly and quietly to the stairs, but as soon as he moved he heard his mother’s voice.

“I was wondering when you were planning on coming home.” She couldn’t see her, but he already knew by her voice how she was standing, her arms crossed on her chest and that unbearable gaze in her eyes. And that was exactly what he saw when he entered the kitchen. “Care to explain?”

Although she looked angry, Lance felt relieved because she had chosen to speak in English and not in Spanish. He knew is mom well enough to know that Spanish was more dangerous when she was angry.

“I, um, I was at MacDonald’s.” He raised the cup he had on his hand as to prove it.

“So you’re telling me you were all night in McDonald’s?” she raised her one eyebrow.

“No, no, I was, I was in a party and then I went to McDonald’s. I’m sorry I arrived this late, mom, I really am, it’s just time went by so quickly and I hadn’t seen any of my team mates in a long time with the whole suspension from soccer and I just…” rambled Lance and when he felt he couldn’t add nothing further he just shrugged. 

His mom looked at him with a softer expression in her face.

“Just promise me you were with them.”

Lance felt a knot in his throat. He thought about the desert sky and his cold body. And Keith. And Keith’s lips around the joint and how he would pass it to him as they talked about trivial things. He hated lying but he wasn’t in the mood to explain to anyone what had happened that night with Keith because not even him knew what had happened. 

“Yeah, mom…” he simply said.

And after that he headed upstairs and fell asleep as soon as he touched his mattress. 

He only noticed his jacket was missing when he was out of the shower, about eight hours later he had come back home, as he was getting dressed. He immediately decided to look for it in the car, but he couldn’t find it there. He then texted Chelsea about it, asking her if she had seen it after the party. However, he knew he couldn’t have endured the cold night of the desert without his jacket, so he was certain he had it when he was with Keith. But then he got high and didn’t remember a lot of his actions. 

He could ask Keith about it. There were only two problems with that. 

First, he wasn’t sure he wanted to see him that soon. He admitted that they had been together all night and he couldn’t lie about having a good time with him, but it just felt too weird for him. He had told him about Nyma before than anyone. Even before than Hunk. 

And on the other hand, Lance didn’t have Keith’s number, or other mean to contact him. Sure, he could ask for it, but then people would get suspicious and he didn’t want that. He just felt paranoid about what people might think. Although there wasn’t that much to think about it.

So he decided to wait for Chelsea’s answer and forget about it. 

He went to his bedroom to lay on his bed. He checked his phone.

Chelsea wasn’t answering but when he was about to lock it he got a text from Nyma.

He had texted her when he was waiting for Keith to buy something at McDonald’s. He felt like he needed to say something. So he told her to text him when she woke up.

Nyma: im awake 

Lance: great, how are you feeling?

Nyma: tired that’s all

Lance: i mean how do you feel about last night?

Nyma: what about last night   
Nyma: ;)

Lance: i just  
Lance: are you okay? With us having sex I mean.

Nyma: was really fun bby, don’t worry about it

Lance: are you sure about that? You know you can tell me right?

Nyma: babe  
Nyma: its cool  
Nyma: I had a great time yesterday

They talked a little longer until Nyma told Lance that she had to go. 

Lance wasn’t sure about what to believe. In one part he believed Nyma when she told him everything was alright, because he knew she was good at complaining. If she hadn’t like something about it she would have said so, wouldn’t she? But there was a part in him that still wasn’t sure if she was being honest with him and that worried him. Scared him.

He put his phone on his side and he laid over is stomach. He wanted to stop thinking for a little while so he closed his eyes and decided to try to think about nothing. It was easier said than done but after a while his breathing got slower and he decided to sleep a little more.

When he was drifting to his unconsciousness, a small vibration brought him back. In the screen he could see Chelsea’s response. She didn’t have the jacket. 

 

MONDAY

The day wasn’t as shitty as Lance would have thought. Nyma was acting normal, and maybe even sweeter than before. Of course everyone had heard about them having sex somehow so the stares that Lance received throughout the day were full of pride and respect with the exception of one or two judging ones here and there. 

He hadn’t seen Keith all day, but he was impatient to see him afterschool. That is, to know if he had his jacket of course. Nothing more. 

But in the middle of the day he was approached by Coran.

“Lance! There you are, I was looking for you.” The older man said with a smile on his face.

“Hi, what’s up, Coran?” he greeted him.

“Oh, quite a lot is happening. I’m here to inform you that your punishment will be postponed this week. So it’s not necessary that you stick around after classes.”

“Um, okay. But why? What happened?” Lance felt very confused. Was the school letting them off of their punishment or something like that?

“Well, I was just informed that Keith won’t be coming this week to school so instead of having you working alone it was more reasonable to suspend your work for a week.”

“Why isn’t Keith coming? Is he sick or…”

“Oh, no, nothing like that. There are just some legal issues going on with him right now. So he is indisposed.”

Lance started panicking. If Keith was having ‘legal issues’ that could only mean something with drugs, he thought. Lance started playing a thousand different scenarios in his head and a million questions popped up, the one that scared him the most being: could he get in trouble too because he got high with Keith? But before he could keep panicking, Coran explained.

“It has to do with his mother.”

And then he just felt like an idiot. And an asshole. Keith was probably in a court discussing some important family issue and he worried about his own ass getting in trouble.

“Oh,” Lance replied “well that, um, I hope that things are fine.” Coran looked at him with a small shimmer of hope in his eyes. He stopped himself from saying anything further about Keith. “So, I guess this means I’ll be seeing you next week.” He patted him in the back “Thanks for telling me man, bye.” And he left before Coran said anything further. 

As he was walking away a worrying sensation started growing inside him.

It was because of his jacket, he figured.

 

TUESDAY

Lance had decided to stop by to some soccer practices. He was still suspended, but his coach hadn’t say anything. More than anything he was happy to see him. 

He had missed moving in the field. Of course he never stopped exercising. He would go as much as possible to the gym so he wouldn’t lose his muscles and resistance, but it was very different doing that than going to an actual training. He had to admit, not even eight hours in the gym could compare to Coach Holt’s training. It wasn’t like Lance didn’t like the man, he even adored and respected him more than any grown up he knew. That wasn’t related to him, of course. The only thing was that he made the team work hard. 

Any other time Lance would have been able to handle the demanding work out, but he was so out of practice that two hours later, after they were done with practice, he could barely stand. However, he had to be honest, he had missed it. 

Soccer demanded his whole concentration and effort. Yes, that was exhausting, but it made him think nothing else than the now instead of thinking about the strange behavior of his girlfriend. Or his lost favorite jacket. Or Keith. 

“You’re pretty rusty there, Lance, huh?” he heard Holt’s voice besides him. 

He had just gone out of the showers. His hair was wet and his face was still red of tiredness, although practice had ended about ten minutes ago. They started walking together.

“It’s been a while, Sam.” He replied with a smile in his face.

“Yeah, I even thought you were about to pass out.” The coach joked, patting Lance in the back.

“Oh, come on! I would never!” he laughed. “I’m just happy I can join you guys this week.” Holt nodded.

“Now listen to me.” He stopped walking, gesturing Lance to do the same. The older man looked at him in the eyes. Lance recognize the face he was making. He made it when he wanted to talk seriously. “I’m telling you this now, because I haven’t had the chance to talk to you about this, so here it goes. This last month, it hasn’t been easy without you here, Lance. Sure we haven’t had many matches, but in the ones we have had, wasn’t easy to find a new defense player. Thankfully, we have managed to pull through and won every game. That’s why I need, that when your whole punishment it’s done, you really commit to this team, because we need you, just like you need us. So please, be in your best behavior, finish the damn thing. I’m just gonna ask you to stay away from the Kogane kid. Don’t make contact with him ever again. We don’t need you in a situation like this one again. So please, Lance, stay out of trouble. Stay away from Keith.”

Lance let his coach’s words sink in and he really thought about them for a few seconds. He couldn’t believe he had never thought about his team in the last few weeks. Sure he had gone to watch some games and wish them well, but he never considered how he had affected them.

So he nodded.

“I will.” He answered solemnly. He got a smile from Holt in return

“Glad to hear that, son.”

After saying goodbye to everyone he headed to the bus stop. 

As he was crossing the school’s parking lot in his way out, he unexpectedly crossed paths with Chelsea, who was just exiting the building and looking for her car. She saw Lance and decided to greet him. 

“Lance!” she shouted as she was approaching him.

Lance had always liked her. She was totally cool and nice to everyone, not to mention that she was absolutely beautiful. He even thought from time to time that if he wasn’t practically engaged to Nyma, he would totally go after her. 

“Hi, what’s up, Chels?”

“Nothing much. I just saw you here and couldn’t help but wonder if you found your jacket.” She asked him, and then Lance was right back at thinking about the damn thing again. 

“Uh, no I actually haven’t. It’s sort of keeping me awake at night at this point.” He joked, but it wasn’t really a joke.

“Oh, no! I’m sorry to hear that. I was hoping you had found it.” She pouted.

“Yeah, well I’ll find it don’t worry.” He then gestured with his thumb to the bus stop. “Not to kill the conversation, but I gotta go.”

“Oh, yeah! No just go, I’m actually heading out myself, so.” She smiled 

“Bye, Chels.” He said and then turned around and started walking the other way.

But he didn’t make it to the bus stop. He stopped himself in his tracks and turned around again. Chelsea was still there, just opening her car. He headed back to her.

“Chelsea, stop!” he shouted to get her attention and then hurried to her. She stood beside her car waiting for Lance to get to her.

“You okay, Lance?” she asked him.

“Yeah, I’m just wondering, uh, do you have Keith Kogane’s number?”

 

 

THURSDAY

It took Lance two whole days to bring himself to actually text Keith. 

Lance: sup  
Lance: I got your number from chelsea i hope you dont mind  
Lance: I was just wondering if you by any chance have seen my jacket  
Lance: I lost it the other day and I’ve been looking for it everywhere   
Lance: it’s the one I always wear you know  
Lance: green with orange stripes

He kept looking at the screen. A weird feeling running in his stomach. Suddenly it appeared in his screen that Keith was texting back.

Keith: haven’t seen it

Appeared in his screen. He had thought about what might happen if Keith didn’t have it, but amazingly he wasn’t as disappointed or worried as he thought he would be. Instead the fact that Keith had replied made him somehow feel calm. If that made sense at all. 

He thought about what to answer.

Lance: damn :( its okay i guess its somewhere else  
Lance: aaaaaaaand….  
Lance: coran told me about you having some sort of family problem?  
Lance: hope you don’t mind him telling me  
Lance: just wanted to say that the punishment its suspended til you come back so theres no escaping your responsabilities kogane  
Lance: and that im sorry if you’re having a bad time in whatever you’re going thru   
Lance: so   
Lance: yup

He waited for an answer, but this time it wasn’t coming so quickly. So he blocked his phone so he didn’t look like an idiot waiting for an answer.

Suddenly Benjamin entered the room.

“Lance, mom says dinner is ready.”

“Coming.” He replied.

He left his room and as he was beginning to go down the stairs he heard a subtle beep from his room. He hurried back to his room and unblocked his phone quickly.

Keith: I don’t mind  
Keith: and thanks 

 

SATURDAY

His whole house was a mess. His mom had been screaming at them since two in the afternoon to clean the house, wash the dishes, get the table ready and then there was the whole personal presentation deal. She said they had to dress like they were not trying that hard, but not like the usually did. Lance wondered what was so wrong with what they usually wore that his mother didn’t want to see.

The whole family had a task and to Lance it seemed like everyone else’s jobs were a lot more entertaining than his. For example, Benjamin had spent the whole day helping in the kitchen with whatever it was needed. Lance could do that too, but he was busy doing the most unimportant thing of them all, answering the door. Rosa had argued that it was important, but Lance knew she was just trying to make him feel better. However, with a task like answering the door he was at least certain of one thing, there was no way he could fuck it up. 

And then the doorbell rang. 

Lance went to get it, of course as he had done the whole night. But he did not expect what he saw next.

Out in the darkness of the night he could see Keith, in his very doorstep.

“Chelsea gave me your address, hope you don’t mind.” Said Keith trying to joke with him, but Lace was still too shocked to reply.

He decided to step outside with Keith and leave the door slightly open.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, still surprised to wonder anything else.

Keith got serious dropping the joking aside. It seemed like Lance wasn’t the only one that was shocked that he was there. Keith looked at him, then at the ground, as if he was searching for the right words to say there, and then he looked back at him. 

“I have no idea.” He laughed nervously. “Honestly it was so dumb that I even came.” 

“Keith, you’re not making any sense.” Said Lance with a concerned tone.

“I just, look, I don’t even know what dragged me here, but I guess I just need to forget some shit for a while.” He finally made eye contact with Lance. “It worked for you last week, so I just thought that, maybe” he sighed, “I guess I just need someone to talk to. And it’s not like I don’t have any other friends, cause that’s not the case, I do. But I just for some reason don’t feel like talking to them, cause it seems like nothing I say” he sighed again this time covering his eyes. “I just, can we hang out? Or whatever.” He finally asked.

Lance had to be honest with himself, it was painful watching Keith being like that. He looked like he had had the worst week of his life. Lance couldn’t help but think of a wounded animal when he looked at him. 

“Keith, I’m sorry, I totally would, but this is the worst moment.” He said carefully, scared of what might happen next. 

Keith looked at him in the eyes and Lance could see Keith was baffled. He looked at Lance with a face full of shame, like he couldn’t believe he had let him see him in that state. 

“Whatever it’s no big deal.” He went to turn around.

“Wait, Keith…” he turned to see him again. Lance could see in his eyes that he was not letting his guard down again, he looked resentful.

Lance opened his mouth wanting to say something, to explain, but he couldn’t. Because he was interrupted. 

“Lance, who was it?” he could hear his mom ask from the other side of the door.

Lance started panicking and when he turned around to answer any excuse he could think of he saw that his mom was already looking at him and Keith talking in the dark. He looked back at Keith and it seemed like he didn’t know what to do also. 

“Oh,” simply said his mother,” this is unexpected.”

“Mom, it’s- “

“You’re Keith, aren’t you?” she interrupted him, walking nearer to Keith.

“Uh, yes I am, ma’am.” 

Rosa laughed, and looked at Lance and then back at Keith, like she was searching an answer just by looking at them.

“Wow, look at you, you are all grown up. I just remembered you as a brat sitting in the principal’s office. But you’re a man now!” Lance started to get embarrassed. He actually saw Keith blush a little too.

“Mom, please.” She ignored him.

“Keith, would you like to have dinner with us?” The two boys looked at each other, neither of them believing the situation they were in. “You see, we are celebrating the birthday of Lance’s abuela today and the whole family is here.”

“Mom, I think that’s just – “

“Ma’am, I’m really thankful but I don’t think that abuela would like me being here in her birthday.” He said in distress.

“Well, why don’t we just ask her?” answered Rosa and then took Keith by the arm and dragged him inside the house. Lance followed them to the living room where his grandmother was sitting. “Mom, this is Keith, he’s got nowhere to be tonight. Want him to stay for dinner?”

The old woman got up slowly, put on her glasses and started inspecting Keith with her stare. After a few seconds she offered him her hand, Keith took it nervously and she shook it. 

“María Alicia” she said with a notorious Hispanic accent, “call me Alicia.” she proceeded to check Keith out. “You’re skinny like my grandson. We have to change that.”

“So he can stay?” asked Lance in shock.

Alicia simply looked at him and shrugged.

“Donde caben dos, caben tres.”

After that they heard the voice of Sofia, calling everyone to the dining room. Before Lance could follow everyone he got held back by Keith, who grabbed his forearm and pushed him away from his family.

“What the hell just happened?” the dark haired boy asked.

“That’s my family. It’s too late to escape now, Keith. I wasn’t lying to you when I said this was not a good time, but now that you’re officially invited let’s just focus on not making this night weirder than it needs to be.”

He then proceeded to grab Keith’s wrist and drag him to where everyone was. As soon as they entered the room, everyone there, except Rosa and Alicia, looked at them. 

They had decided to celebrate abuela Alicia’s birthday with the whole family that year. Not only because the woman was practically the most respected member of the family, but also because she was getting older and weaker with time, not to mention the old Cuban woman had been a smoker her whole life. The family wasn’t sure how much time they had left with her so she getting through another year demanded a good celebration. That’s the reason why Lance’s older siblings had also come home for the weekend and why the house was such a mess. 

So in other words, Keith had just found himself in the most complicated of situations.

Of course there were some who didn’t know Keith, like Tasha, Trevor and even little Carlos, but even they looked confused to see a new face they had never seen before in any family meeting. But of course, it was Sofía who acknowledge the weirdness of the situation.

“Really?” she said, making all the eyes turn to her instead. “We passed to talking all the time about him to actually bringing him to our dinner?” she asked in disbelief.

Of course Benjamin, who was her partner in crime, was the only one to laugh. Lance just covered his warm face with his hands while a confused Keith murmured to his ear.

“What is she talking about?”

Thankfully, Rosa decided to cut in and explain everything.

“Everyone, this is Keith. He’ll be joining us today. If anyone has a problem with that I suggest shutting up cause he’s joining either way.”

When she put it like that, everyone just nodded and decided to sit down to finally have some food.

Keith sat down next to him. Lance could notice how out of his comfort zone he was. He had this blank face which could only be translated to pure shyness. Lance didn’t blame him either, the whole thing was just too strange. However, Lance was sort of happy that Keith was there with them, he could only imagine how bad he would have felt if Keith had left alone, considering what a shitty week it must have been for him.

They saw as the rest of the people made conversation around the table in silence, while stuffing their mouths with Rosa’s delicious cooking. Lance had the feeling like he should talk to Keith. He was after all the only person he knew in the whole house. But of course, Sofía and her big mouth had other plans.

“So, Keith,” she was sitting next to Lance so she had to slightly lean in to look at Keith, “how does it feel to kick the shit out of my brother?” Keith laughed.

“Sofía!” screamed Lance in protest.

“In all honesty, it’s a pretty good stress relief.” Answered Keith.

“Yeah, go ahead and pretend I haven’t kicked the shit of you too.” Said Lance defiant. Keith didn’t answer anything, he just looked at Lance and rolled his eyes while smiling. 

“He’s always talking about you, you know?” added Benjamin, who was sitting next to Keith. 

“He does?” asked Keith amused.

“Okay, it’s time to shut the fuck up, Ben.” threatened Lance as Sofía was laughing next to him.

“Yeah, he does.” Continued Ben, which only earned him a slap in the back of his head. 

Little did Lance know that would only make everything worse for him. 

“Hey, what’s going on there?” scolded his father and then the whole table was paying attention to them.

“Hey, Sarah,” called Sofía, completely ignoring her father, “how much does Lance talk about Keith?”

“You want numbers? Because that’s pretty difficult to estimate, it’s just a lot.” Answered his older sister and proceeded to sip some of her red wine. At this point Keith was doing his best efforts to control his laughter.

“Not you too, man.” Lance could feel his cheeks get every second warmer.

“Oh!” exclaimed Joe, “Is this Keith the Keith?” 

The room then was filled by a series of ‘are you kidding me’ and frustrated groans of the McClain siblings to Joe’s ignorance and Lance was thankful for those seconds of peace he had while the others picked on Joe.

“So do you?” he heard Keith ask besides him, while the others continued to argue. He looked at the other boy who had the slyest of smiles in his face. Lance wanted to make it disappear from his face. 

“Ok, maybe I do talk about you, but it’s only to complain. And they’re exaggerating either way, so wipe the shit eating grin off of your face, Kogane.” 

“Ok.” Keith simply answered, with the grin still in his face.

“Oh!” shouted Joe. “This reminds me of that time that I made Lance eat grass.”

“Yes! Tell that story!” screamed Sofía way too excited.

Lance couldn’t wait for the second the stupid meal was over. 

 

“Your family is hilarious.” Keith commented beside him.

After they were finished eating they had stayed in the table telling more tales of the past. Thankfully not all of them were about Lance’s foolishness, idiocy or guileless, but there were a lot of those. 

Keith had offered to wash the dishes and Lance was pretty sure his mother fell in love with him in that second. Of course Benjamin and Sofía followed Keith to the kitchen and Lance had to join them just to make sure they didn’t say more embarrassing things about him. Which of course they did. But after a while they left, Lance barely noticed their absence while he was talking to Keith, joining him in the sink by drying what he washed. 

A few hours later, everyone decided it was too late and went to sleep. Joe offered to drive abuela Alicia to her home, but Lance decided to do it and drop Keith in the way. Everyone said their friendly farewells to both Alicia and Keith. 

After they dropped the old woman in her house and made sure she got inside the house safely, they headed to Keith’s apartment. While Lance lived in a suburban area, Keith had an apartment in the downtown of the city, so it took them a while to get there. 

“Yeah, I figured you’d like them, the only thing they do is make fun of me.”

Keith laughed. Lance couldn’t help to look at him as he did. There was a thing about when Keith laughed, like his voice sounded melodious, his whole body would relax and his eyes would get small. It was a sight that Lance enjoyed but he couldn’t explain to himself why. 

“Take a turn here.” Indicated Keith.

Lance did and they fell in silence. Keith took the chance to turn the radio on. He went station to station searching for something to play.

“What? Can’t find a station with the latest hipster hit?” teased Lance. Keith just rolled his eyes.

“Well, at least I like music.” 

“What! I love music, man! There’s no one who loves music more than me!”

“That’s so extra, Lance. Besides I’ve never heard you even talk about music.” Argued Keith. “What do you even listen to?”

“You know, like the, um, good stuff.” Keith laughed.

“The good stuff?” 

“Yeah, the great stuff!”

“Ok, like what?”

“Ok, I have to admit, I’m a sucker for Rihanna.” Keith continued laughing, “Uh, what else? Nicki it’s cool too. Oh! Bey! How could I forget her, just all the girls, you know? They are cool.”

“God, I can’t believe him hearing this with my own two ears. What about like a band you know with like actual instruments playing? None of that?” 

“Well, I know there’s something, I just didn’t know I would get interrogated today so I can’t think of any- Oh!” he interrupted himself, “that one! Leave that one!”

Keith changed the station again and from the speakers they could hear a soft Latin guitar playing and the deep voice of a man singing in what Keith guessed was Spanish.

“Great it’s in the best part.” Said Lance.

“What is this even?” asked Keith, but he didn’t reply and instead just started singing. 

“Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón.” He sang with passion.

Keith didn’t say anything else and let Lance finish singing the chorus. After it ended a subtle harmonica started playing. Then Lance looked at Keith who looked speechless.

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t like Latin music, cause then you’re gonna have to walk home.” Keith continued to say nothing at all. “What?” asked Lance, more worried this time.

“I just, I didn’t know you could sing.” Simply answered Keith. Lance could feel his face getting warmer so naturally he started laughing nervously as a response. Luckily Keith changed the subject. “Can you just tell me what that was.”

“That, my little hipster enthusiast, was some real, romantic, passionate, Colombian, music. My mom used to love this dude, bought every album and played it to us every day. It just really brings back memories for me.”

“What is he even saying?”

“Some stuff about how his whole life changed because of the person he loves, or whatever.”

“Or whatever.” Keith laughed. “Good explanation.”

They remained quiet for few minutes until they got to Keith’s building. 

“So, this is me.” Said Keith, but as he was getting out he suddenly turned around again. “Shit! I almost forgot” Lance looked at him, “I found your jacket.”

“God,” sighed Lance in relief, “man, I really thought I had lost it.”

“I don’t know how I got it, but I just found it in my apartment. Wanna come up and get it?”

“Sure.” 

They got out of the car and went inside the building. They rode the rowdy elevator to the seventh floor and walked to Keith’s apartment. When they got inside Lance took a look at Keith’s place. It was a small apartment, probably the size of his kitchen, he thought. It had a small couch and a coffee table and by the entrance he could see two other rooms which he could only guess where Keith’s room and the bathroom. Right next to the entrance was a small kitchen with a small fridge, a sink and a microwave. However, this was Keith’s apartment, so although it was small, Keith had managed to decorate it in a way that made it cozy and of course kind of vintage looking. 

“Hashtag aesthetics.” Commented Lance teasingly. Keith looked him dead in the eye and handed him his jacket. “Thanks.” He kept looking around. “You live alone?”

“Yup.” Answered Keith and offered him a beer.

“What about your foster family?”

“They’re cool, but I guess I never felt like I truly belonged there. So I moved here. Got some real shit from my social service worker for it, but eventually they let it be.” 

“How do you even pay for it?” said Lance sitting in the couch.

“Drugs.” Well that made sense, but Lance didn’t say anything about it. “Okay, and maybe some money from my foster family.”

Keith sat down next to him and sipped on his beer.

“So, um, how was your, I mean, how you’re holding up?” dared to ask Lance.

“Better after tonight. You have a pretty neat family.” Said Keith.

“What happened? If you wanna tell me, of course.”

Keith sighed and looked up as he was searching where to start.

“So my mom, kinda has forbidden to see me. But now she’s apparently gotten better or some shit she’s preaching in court. It’s basically a giant shit between her and social services. I think it’s just dumb because, she had five years to get better, you know? To ask herself to stop and she’s doing it now? When I had already completely accepted her not being a part of my life. Now she decides to see me? I just keep asking myself that and it sucks, to be honest. She just makes me so angry. And sad, I guess. It’s just like everything got bad in a matter of weeks. I broke up my longest relationship and now these shit and I know it’s stupid, but I feel as if the only time someone actually cares is when I talk to you, as pathetic as that might seem.” He looked at Lance. “Guess that’s why I came to you tonight.”

Lance smiled sympathetically, he wasn’t sure what to say in a situation like that so he just decided to be supportive.

“It’s not pathetic. I’m glad you did. Just make sure to take it easy. It’ll be over before you know it and then this whole fucked up situation will be a thing of the past.”

Keith smiled at Lance, and then suddenly he laughed. Lance found it hypnotizing.

“What?” he asked Keith.

“If someone had told me three weeks ago that I was going to have Lance McClain drinking beer in my place and telling him about my problems, I would have punched them in the face for being ridiculous.” Lance laughed too.

“Yeah, I know it’s so weird.” They stayed in silence for a second and the Lance asked. “Does that mean that we are officially not rivals anymore?”

“No, I think it means more like we can finally stop pretending we don’t enjoy each other’s company.”

Lance laughed. He looked at Keith in the eyes.

“I liked the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I promise next chapter, things will get pretty gay
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9l5t3MWss8 this is the song they listen to in the car.


	5. The Looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you guys had lovely holidays! 
> 
> This chapter turned out to be really long so sorry about that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

TWO WEEKS LATER 

SUNDAY

It was around seven in the morning. Lance had gotten up around six that day and headed to the park. He noticed the air had gotten definitely colder and he thought maybe winter was coming earlier this year. 

Since he was back in the soccer team he had decided that if he wanted to be a good asset to the team he had to keep himself in good shape. Even if that meant skipping some parties here and there to work out on a Sunday morning. 

He had a routine. He ran from his house to the park, which took him around thirty minutes or less if he wasn’t so tired. After that he would rest a few minutes and then do some cardio. This routine would always leave him feeling tired the rest of the day, but he was starting to feel the benefits, he was finally getting back to his usual resistance. 

He saw the kids’ playground from a distance and felt relieved he was finally getting there. He crossed the street and slowly stopped his rhythm and his speed. Once he wasn’t moving anymore he focused on getting his breath steady. He then started walking to the other side of the playground where he knew there was a bench where he could seat. As soon as the bench was on his sight he saw a figure laying there covered with a big black coat and it seemed they were sleeping. He approached it carefully. It didn’t seem like it was a homeless person, but it could be some drunk or junkie. 

Lance got closer to the person in the bench, but he couldn’t see their face as it was covered with the coat. Lance tried shaking the person checking if they were okay. At first they didn’t move, which made him scared. Then he shook the person with more force and they sat up fast and with a shriek coming out of his mouth. At first his hair was all over his face so Lance didn’t recognize him, but once the hair was out of his face he did.

“Keith? What the fuck are you doing here?” shouted Lance.

“Fuck, where am I?” asked Keith with a hoarse voice.

“In a park, miles away of your actual home. How did you get here?” 

Keith looked around him and then laughed. Only then could Lance actually get a good glance of the other boy. He was clearly wearing eyeliner or mascara, which was now all smudged in his face. His hair was a mess, he still had the bench he was sleeping on marked in his face and looked more pale than usual. And even though it was a shit look for him, Lance felt lucky somehow, to have the chance to see Keith like that. It was really amusing.

“I have no idea. I mean, it’s slowly coming back to me but it’s just, too many lapses.” Lance decided to sit next to him as the other boy tried to remember. 

“You realize how dangerous this is? You could have gotten robbed or worse!”

“Please in this neighborhood?” scoffed Keith.

“Hey! This is serious, you can’t just go around passing out in parks.” 

“I think I was on my way to vandalize the school when I got here.” Commented Keith, completely ignoring Lance’s scold.

Lance looked at him unbelievingly, but then dropped the expression and just laughed and Keith simply joined him laughing.

“Well, for the record you sent me some scandalous Snapchats.” Said Lance teasingly, which made Keith just sigh.

“I sent you shit?” Lance nodded. He had opened those in the morning after grabbing something small to eat. 

“At first it was like normal stuff, like people dancing and then it was just videos of you complaining about how some guy wouldn’t hook up with you or some shit.” Keith then covered his face with his hands and Lance just laughed.

“God.” He said with his hands still covering his face. When he finally uncovered his face he was still a little red in his cheeks but he seemed to have recovered his composure. “Whatever, I fucked the bartender either way.”

“Goddammit, Keith.” Laughed Lance.

Lance and Keith’s relationship had incredibly improved after they decided to be friends. It was nothing like either of them knew and that was probably because they never thought that they could actually get along with each other. 

However, they had also decided to keep the whole deal as a secret. At first they did it so they could avoid Coran’s smug comments or teasing smiles. But they had the feeling that Coran knew either way. In the end being friends in secret was easier for the both of them. There was less explaining to do. Not to mention, they thought it was pretty fun to know something no one else knew. Well, Lance’s family not included. After the dinner they had together, the whole family just loved the boy and would let him come over whenever he wanted. 

When they stopped laughing, Lance noticed Keith looked thoughtful.

“Is everything alright?” he decided to ask.

“I, um, yeah, I guess I’m just confused.” He sighed. “My ex, Zeke, was in the club yesterday. Kept saying some shit about us getting back together. Kinda sucked.”

“So you slept with the bartender?” commented Lance, making Keith laugh.

“Yeah, I did, so fuck Zeke.”

“That’s more like it.”

“So what the hell are you doing here?” asked Keith.

“What? You think is weird that I’m here?” Keith nodded and Lance scoffed. “Says the guy that is passed out next to a playground at seven.”

“That’s more common that you think it is.” Argued Keith.

“Whatever, I was working out, which is actually normal.”

“Hmm, I used to do it too actually” said Keith. “You know, to run the gay away. Turns out it doesn’t work.” Smiled teasingly Keith.

“Well, I’m not doing that.” Said Lance, defending himself of any accusation. “Actually, I have a pretty, blonde girlfriend if you forgot.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

They stayed in silence, slowly watching the sky get brighter and brighter and the street become alive, as some cars appeared on the streets. At some point Keith fell asleep again. Lance didn’t notice at first, but when he looked back at him he saw Keith with his eyes closed, his head resting on one side of the bench, with a peaceful expression and slightly drooling. Lance hadn’t realized he was staring at him until Keith suddenly woke up and Lance had to quickly take his stare away from the dark haired boy. 

“Fuck,” said Keith shaking his head “why are we still here?”

“How the hell do we go anywhere if you’re sleeping?” asked Lance back.

“I’m surprised you’re still here, actually.” 

“I wouldn’t leave you on your own, hangover next to a kid’s playground. People would think you’re a molester or something. I’m protecting your image.”

Keith laughed melodiously and Lance couldn’t help smiling. 

“My hero.” He said sarcastically. “Hey, do you think you could give me some breakfast, and maybe then you could save me again?”

“Sure thing, let’s get out of this place already.”

Lance stood up and waited for Keith to follow him, but for some reason he wouldn’t get up. Lance realized then that the other boy looked very uncomfortable. 

“Keith? You okay?” 

Keith looked up to meet his worried stare and thought of ways to express what was going on.

“Would you mind turning around?” 

Lance at first didn’t seem to understand what was going on, but after a few seconds of watching Keith’s nervous stare, then he realized that the whole time Keith had been covering himself with his coat. Lance realized he had no idea what Keith was wearing. If he was wearing anything at all. Sure, he had seen he was wearing a long sleeved red top that seemed too tight to have been purchased on the menswear section of a store, but he was starting to get worried about the rest of the outfit.

“Keith, are you naked?” he dared to ask.

“What? No! I’m not, why would you even think that!” Keith shouted.

“I mean it’s the only thing that makes sense to me-” Lance started to defend himself but then Keith cut in and they started shouting over the other’s words.

“Okay!” finally screamed Keith, making the both of them go silent. “Okay, I’ll get up, but if you laugh I will personally smother you with my own two hands.”

“Would you stop being so dramatic and just get up.”

Keith sighed defeated.

“Fine.”

He got up, picking the coat a dropping it to the side of the bench, and only when he was fully standing Lance realized what all the fuss was about. 

“Why are you wearing a skirt?” was the only thing that Lance managed to get himself to ask.

“Because sometimes I wear skirts, okay?” Keith crossed his arms over his chest. He was in defense mode. “Not that you would understand at all.”

Lance remained in silence and just watched the black skirt on Keith. His mind going blank as he saw Keith’s exposed legs. 

“No, I get it.” He said mindlessly, getting Keith to actually seem surprised. “You look hot.”

He couldn’t help but think that Keith seemed like he was smooth. And then he wondered what it would feel like to actually touch Keith’s legs. The air was chilly so he probably would have some goosebumps on his skin if he ever touched him, he thought. But then he realized he shouldn’t be thinking about touching Keith at all, and then he felt flustered. 

He looked back at Keith and he looked at Lance confused, but Lance also catch a small red in his cheeks.

“I mean, like I get that someone could find that hot.” He tried to explain. “You know, it’s like a strategy from you.” He added with a cough trying to make it sound casual. “Plus, you got good legs and stuff, someone’s ought to fall for them.” 

Keith just stared at Lance, every time he added something looking more confused. But then he seemed to get the point and stopped frowning at Lance. And has he was opening his mouth to reply Lance’s mindless rant, Lance cut in.

“Look, I don’t care about the skirt really, just put your coat on when we are in my house, I don’t really think my dad would get it if he saw you, so I mean, just to be careful.”

“Oh yeah, sure. It’s way too cold either way.” Said Keith and picked up his coat from the bench and then put it back on.

“Come on, let’s go already.” Hurried Lance and Keith followed.

“Hey, you have coffee there?” 

 

TUESDAY

“So, naturally, I tell her that he was wrong, but she just kept saying that I was the one making the mistake. Long story short, we checked it up online and turns out I was right. So the teacher gave me the point and not her and it felt so amazing.” Nyma ranted next to him. “Anyway, how was your day?”

They were walking hand in hand, as usual. He was walking her out of school, but then he needed to head directly to soccer practice. 

“Yeah, it was chill, not as eventful as yours, apparently.” He teased her and she laughed.

Lance felt as if he was on the eye of a hurricane. Nothing bad in particular was happening between him and Nyma, the opposite actually, for him it seemed they had never been better. It was like they had gone back in time, back to when they had first met and were on honey moon phase. Just a couple of loving fools, that laughed and kissed all the time. They had even had sex a couple more times. He no longer pretended to listen, but he was pretending that everything was okay. But maybe it was okay. Lance couldn’t know with her. That’s why he didn’t say anything.

“Wow, I’m dating such a boring guy!” she said laughing.

Lance stopped on his tracks, smiling, and pulled her close to him and gently kissed her, while she was still smiling. In was in moments like those when he felt like nothing was wrong.

They stopped kissing and looked at each other tenderly, before they started walking again. They were some feet away the entrance. In that moment, he saw Keith stepping inside the building and Lance felt that his breath went short. Nyma seemed to noticed the other guy too. 

“Ugh, what’s up with him.” Nyma commented. “Well, at least today he’s wearing something normal enough.”

Keith had an all-black look that day. Wearing ripped skinny black jeans and an oversized black sweatshirt. The only thing that went out of the look was the pastel pink beanie he had on his head. 

Lance always wondered how Keith could be the type of person that one day could wear a skirt and the next had a total different thing going on. He even admired how radical he could be sometimes with his appearance. It was really attractive. 

Lance started walking on his direction as Keith got closer. When they were close enough he caught Keith staring at him. They stared at each other as they got closer. Lance felt electric.

Finally, Keith passed them and neither of the said anything to the other. They just kept walking as if nothing had even happened in the first place.

“What was that?” asked Nyma beside him.

“What?” asked Lance, as he stopped walking.

“He totally stared at you and you didn’t do anything! Even I thought about a thousand things you could have said to him.”

“Look, I don’t care about that guy anymore. Plus, the coach told me to just ignore him and I’m following that advice.” Lance lied.

Nyma looked at him skeptical, so finally he caressed the side of her face and looked her in the eye.

“Hey, I’m done with that, trust me.” 

He then kissed her again. This time slow and warmly. 

Nyma sighed. 

“Okay, whatever, let’s get out of here.”

Lance moved to put his arm around her shoulder and as he was doing so he thought he caught a small glimpse of Keith eyes staring at him. 

But as he walked forward he figured he only imagined it.

 

THURSDAY

“Are you guys talking to Hunk there?” asked Ben excitedly, by the door of Lance’s room.

Lance sighed defeated and convinced he would never again be able to talk to his best friend on private without the young twins interrupting. Sofia was already there lying next to him. 

“Yeah…” he answered rolling his eyes and not even one second passed and Ben was already scooting them to have a look at the screen. “You guys realize he is my best friend and not yours?”

“Hunk! How are you man?” asked Ben ignoring Lance’s whines.

“Benji, my man! Everything is great, how about you?” 

“It’s okay, I guess. What are you guys talking about?”

“Hunk was telling us about his new girlfriend.” Sofia said the last word in a mocking and childish voice.

“No, I was asking him about Shay and then you guys appeared out of nowhere and started being annoying.” Said Lance.

“So her name is Shay, huh?” said Benji.

“Yeah, she is pretty cool. She can do more push-ups than me. That’s how cool she is.” Said Hunk, his tone full of pride.

Lance was happy for Hunk. He noticed over the last weeks that he seemed more joyful and he guessed that was Shay’s effect on him. The times the actually got to talk alone, Hunk would talk like a love sick puppy about her, their dates, how she smelled and other things that Lance thought were very strange, but then again that must be how love felt like. 

“Yeah, I will try to bring her for the holidays, but honestly she is as much as a family person as I am, so we’ll see.” 

Lance had accidently tuned out of the conversation, but was happy to hear that Hunk was coming home soon. 

“Oh, by the way, there’s something I gotta tell you, Lance!” 

“Sup?”

“Dude, this is so weird, but you have no idea who is my new roommate.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s coach Holt’s child prodigy! It’s so weird man, they’re younger than you and they’re so smart, man, it’s blowing my mind.”

“What? Wait, you mean Katie? As the little girl?” asked Lance confused.

“Yeah, well I guess that’s her, but now they have like a whole thing with they’re gender, she explained it to me. I’m still getting used to it. Actually their name now is Pidge. It’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess it is, I just, I’m still confused. What’s up with you saying they all the time.”

“Lance, that’s, like, the way you don’t say she or he,” explained Sofia, “that way it’s neither.” 

“How do you know these stuff?” asked Lance.

“I know a lot of things that you don’t.” She answered and immediately they could all hear Hunk laughing on the screen. 

“She got you there.” He said.

“Whatever, where is this genius anyway?” Lance asked. “Does she look like the coach?”

“Nah, but they look exactly like their brother. But slimmer. And sassier. They’re not here, but Pidge is coming back home with me for the holidays anyway, maybe you guys can meet them.”

“Cool.” Said Benjamin and then proceeded to ask something else, but Lance got distracted by the vibration coming from his phone.

He unlocked it and saw he had a text from Keith.

Keith: hey  
Keith: I kinda need you to come to a party with me on friday.

He decided to respond, seeing as the attention wasn’t on him and Hunk was talking to his younger siblings.

Lance: what  
Lance: why

Keith: okay so remember when I told you that zeke was on the club last Saturday  
Keith: well I found out he’s gonna be there on Friday too

Lance: shouldn’t be a problem  
Lance: just sleep with the bartender  
Lance: ;)

Keith: yeah I might have lied about how that went down  
Keith: it was really hard to say no to zeke  
Keith: bartender thing happened only cause I was feeling like shit about myself  
Keith: the thing is I cant give in  
Keith: and that’s where you come in you wouldn’t let me do that

Lance: im not sure i want to spend my friday night on a gay club…

Keith: not a gay club, just a club

Lance: cant you just like  
Lance: chill at home or something?

Keith: im doing this for you too  
Keith: you need to go out  
Keith: and I need to not hook up with my ex  
Keith: it’s a win win situation 

“Lance!” he heard his name from the screen. “You wanna share something with the class.” 

“He is probably talking to Keith.” Answered Sofia before he could say anything for himself.

“Why are you talking to Keith?”

Fuck.

“Wait, Hunk doesn’t know?” asked Ben on one side.

He looked to the other side and saw in slow motion how Sofia’s confused stare turned into a big grin and her eyes lighted up in that weird psycho way they did when she got an idea.

“Don’t- “said Lance, but couldn’t finish.

“Lance is totally dating Keith!” she shouted to Hunk. 

“Wait, you are?” asked Hunk in confusion.

“I’m not!” 

“Yes, they are! It makes so much sense, because I thought you guys were like friends now, but this is the only way it makes sense, oh my god!” added Sofia.

“It does make sense now.” Said Benji. 

“Okay,” Lance got up and started pushing his little sister and brother out of the bed, “you guys need to leave so I can explain to Hunk how I am not dating Keith.” 

He took the both of them by the arms and pushed them out of his room, while the both of them protested and finally he shut the door on their faces. 

Lance sighed out of frustration before returning to his bed where a very confused digital Hunk waited for him.

“So,” Hunks started, “you and your mortal enemy.”

“No, no, not you too. Okay, the thing is, after the whole punishment being done and stuff we actually became good friends. That’s all, just friends.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me then?” 

“Cause,” he began, “I have no idea actually. I mean, I could tell you that I didn’t because we have a whole secret friendship thing going on, which we do by the way, but I don’t know why I didn’t tell you. I guess it was because I was afraid that this would happen.”

“So you’re scared I might have thought you were with him?”

“Hunk, I’m not completely naïve, I know exactly how gay the whole thing sounds.”

“Yeah, maybe it sounds a little gay, but that’s not a bad thing.”

“Hunk, that’s not the point, I know being gay it’s okay. It’s just I don’t want people thinking I am, because I hang out with Keith.” 

“Well, if you know that he is your friend and that you aren’t attracted to him, then you shouldn’t care if people think you’re dating, even if it’s your sister.” Hunk joked, but Lance remained in silence and looking down. “Lance, buddy, what are you thinking?”

Lance looked back up to the screen.

“Okay, I might be a little confused.” Before Hunk could say anything, Lance continued. “I mean, it’s not like I like him! Okay? It’s a different situation. I just think, hanging out with someone gay has really made me think about, you know, where do I stand in that spectrum. I mean, I know I’m straight. It’s just. I don’t know.” He gave up explaining what was going on his mind.

“Lance, I think maybe you’re letting Keith’s sexuality affect you too much, when it really isn’t that much of a big deal. Maybe that’s what’s going on. And maybe that’s why you guys keep your friendship a secret and why you’re having problems with yourself. Could it be that you had never met someone gay before?”

Lance considered it for a second. 

“Yeah, I mean I guess that’s it. Maybe it’s just a bunch of things all together, you know? Like Nyma acting so weird and you being so far and him just being there. Maybe that’s why this whole thing with him is happening.

“Yeah, buddy. Hey, don’t worry about it. Whatever it is you like being friends with Keith either way, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Lance let out a small laugh, “I never in my life thought that could be possible.”

“So was he really the one texting you?”

“Yeah.” He answered. “But it’s not like - “

“I know don’t worry. Anyway, what’s he saying?”

“He wants me to go with him to a club on Friday, that might or might not be a gay club. He’s having ex-boyfriend problems. Should I go?”

“I think you should.”

“Really? But wouldn’t that make me more confused?”

“Or maybe it might sort out your thoughts. And if Keith needs support, I think you should go.”

“Fuck,” he breathed out, “this is why you’re such a good friend.”

Hunk smiled smugly.

“Yeah, I know.”

Lance took his phone and started typing.

Lance: ok im in  
Lance: consider that you had outside help to convince me  
Lance: so be thankful

Keith: thanks  
Keith: :)

 

FRIDAY 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” asked Lance for the hundred time, but with the same nervousness he had had the first time he asked.

“Dude, if you calm down it will, otherwise not. I’m telling you, bouncers can smell fear.” Answered Keith next to him.

They were standing five feet away from the entrance of a club named Vox, which was apparently Keith’s favorite club in the city and second home. The club was located on a dark alley with nothing else around it and it would be a terrifying and unnoticeable spot if it wasn’t for the fact that it had a big shining neon sign with the club’s name on it. It also had bright white, blue and purple neon lights on the entrance. And on top of that the club always had a long queue outside, so there was no way it could go unnoticed. 

Keith had promised Lance it wasn’t an exclusively gay club, but rather one that attracted all types of people, including gays. Either way Lance felt out of place given the people waiting in line and that surrounded him, looked a lot like what he had imagined Keith’s scene would be. Boys with furry coats, girls with shaved heads, people with nose piercings and neck tattoos. Guys that look like they could beat him up with a stare and some women that looked even worse. And there he was, wearing black jeans, a black tee and a blue flannel shirt over it, meanwhile, Keith stood next to him wearing a crop top with way-too-skinny jeans. Lance was pretty sure he was also wearing make up like the other day. 

So for him it wasn’t so hard to imagine the bouncer noticing his fake ID, which he still had no idea how Keith had gotten for him. But who knew how Keith did anything. 

“Okay, shut up and let me do the talking.” Whispered Keith as they saw the last couple of people in front of them disappear into the building.

“Identification, please.” Said the bouncer in front of them, but his harsh expression went immediately soft after he looked up and saw Keith there. “Keith! Back for more already?”

“Here I am, Tommy.” Said Keith as he reached in his pocket and took out his ID.

“I don’t need yours! I already know you. No, I need pretty boy’s one.” Said Tommy, the bouncer, as he pointed at Lance. “Never seen this fella in my life.” 

Lance proceeded to take his fake ID out of his pocket silently. Tommy examined it. The older man locked his stare on the document in front of him and then looked back at Lance with the most intimidating stare Lance had seen in his entire life. 

“You can come in too, Matthew.” He said, handing it back to Lance. 

“Thanks.” He said as he took it and he could swear his hand was shaking a little bit.

As they stepped into the building, after Keith said his goodbye’s to Tommy, Lance was startled by the lights, which were more potent inside than outside. Lance looked at his skin which had a strange lilac tone and as they passed a full-body mirror he noticed how his eyes and teeth looked strangely bright. Then he saw that Keith’s crop top shining the same way in the mirror and he turned around to meet the other boy.

“You ever been in a club, Matthew?” asked Keith with a sly smile.

“Never in one like this.” 

“Well, prepare to be amazed.”

They kept walking until some stairs were in front of them. They were not too long but halfway there the music inside got louder and Lance could see the darkness of the dancefloor lit by a thousand lights that moved from one spot to another and even lighting him once.

“It’s too hot here.” Screamed Lance to Keith over the loud music.

“Then get that off, you idiot.” 

Before Lance could reply Keith’s hands were already on him pulling the flannel from his body, his hands slightly touching his bare shoulders.

“Get it around your waist.” 

Keith said, but he did it for him anyway. He pulled the sleeves of the shirt and tied them up around Lance’s waist, pulling him slightly closer to him. 

Lance watched hypnotized as he did, but tried to remind Hunk’s words and how it was only his mind playing tricks on him.

“Show off your arms.” Keith said once he was finally over and patted the side of Lance’s right arm.

“Whatever, what’s the actual plan?”

“First we go and have a drink.”

“How does getting drunk help you avoid your ex?” asked Lance with an unimpressed look on his face.

“It doesn’t, but it stops you from bitching about everything.”

“Fuck you. I hope we ran into your bartender.” 

 

Lance felt like he was in another dimension. Like what he was living wasn’t really happening to him, but another version of himself, living in another space but in the same time. He felt like he was jumping in time. 

Or maybe he was just drunk.

One second he had been with Keith by the bar. Then a guy and a girl came to them and they started talking. And doing shots. Lance remembered the taste of the lime in his tongue. 

Then Keith started dancing with the other guy, so it only made sense that he danced with the girl. He remembered the lights over his head and the heat in his body as he danced and stumbled around a million of bodies. At some point he lost his shirt, not sure if he took it off or if someone took it for him. He focused on the girl in front of him, but it wasn’t the same from before. He danced with her either way. 

“Have you seen my friend?” he asked her after a while, when she was close enough to hear him.

She pointed and he saw Keith still dancing with some guy. And then Lance remembered what he was really there for. He stumbled their way leaving the girl alone and pissed, but he didn’t really care about her. He got in between Keith and the other dude and heard the angry shouts behind him, but he didn’t really care. It took Keith a few seconds to realize that it was Lance in front of him, but when he did he smiled in a way Lance had never seen before. Lance felt as if he wasn’t supposed to see Keith like that, sweating, messy hair, and the glow in his eyes as he offered a flirty smile. Lance felt even more dizzy than before.

“Where’s your shirt, fuckboy?”

“Are you dancing with your ex?” 

“That guy? No! But you did save me. I wasn’t into him at all.” 

All of a sudden, Lance realized Keith was standing too close of him.

“Dance with me.” Said Keith, and although in the state Lance was in, he could’ve perfectly blamed it on the alcohol, he hesitated. Keith smiled. “Tell you what, let’s do more shots. Maybe then you can show me your moves.”

He then felt how Keith dragged him back to the bar. 

Salt, shot, lime. 

Lance tried to focus on his reality. He realized he wasn’t on the dancefloor anymore, but he could still hear the music, just not as loud as before. The lights were darker and mostly red. It wasn’t alcohol he was tasting in his mouth anymore. He was pushed against a wall. He tasted the heat of what could only be another’s person tongue against his own. His hands were on a slim waist. He opened his eyes and saw who he was kissing. He didn’t know her and she looked a little too punk for him, but he didn’t stop kissing her. If anything he grabbed her tighter and closer to him now that he was starting to come to his senses. 

He tried to think about how he had gotten himself inside a bathroom stall with a woman he had never met before, but he couldn’t even remember her name. He could only remember them having a conversation about relationships. In a few minutes he had told her all about his troubling relationship with Nyma. And after he was an angry and confused mess, somehow she had decided to hook up with him. 

She started kissing his neck and Lance breath got quicker. He intertwined his fingers around her hair, which wasn’t long but not too short. Just the perfect length, he thought. 

“Oh God.” He whispered.

She suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him. But then in a strange clarity of thought he remembered Keith. While he was in the bathroom about to get blown, he had no idea where his friend was and if his ex had gotten to him before him, he had failed his whole propose.

“Shit, I can’t.” he said hurrying to get out of the bathroom.

He got out of the stall and quickly washed his face, trying to sober up a little, but knowing it would be harder than that.

“You can’t because of her, or?” he heard the girl’s voice behind him.

“I just can’t.” he answered and then hurried out the door to find Keith.

He wasn’t sure how much time he looked for Keith around the club, because although he was more conscious it was hard keeping it together. Luckily, after searching around the whole club he found Keith barley sitting in a booth in the lounge area of the club. There was another man sitting beside him.

“Come on, Keith. We’re leaving.” Lance said has he got Keith to stand up, grabbing him by his exposed waist. Keith automatically put his arm around Lance’s shoulder for support. 

“Lance! There you are.” Keith’s words slurred out of his mouth.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going.” Said the other man.

“Piss off, creep.” Answered Lance and dragged Keith out of the club.

Back in the alley and out in the cold street, Lance remembered he had nothing on him, but luckily he still had the flannel around his waist. 

“Keith, can you stand by yourself for a second?” asked Lance slowly to Keith who just laughed.

“Get dressed already.” He answered as he leaned on a brick wall. “This night was so pointless, he didn’t even show up, you know? What an asshole.” Lance looked up as he buttoned the shirt. Keith seemed really disappointed.

“Let’s just get in a cab,” Lance grabbed Keith’s head getting him to look him in the eyes, “okay?” Keith nodded.

The things that were happening in the alley as they walked to the street, for Lance were things that could only happen in a movie, but somehow he was watching them with his own two eyes as he walked with Keith practically hanging from him. There was lots of intoxicated people, some throwing up, other still high and laughing, some other’s even fighting. And of course there were people hooking up on the darkest corners of the alley. 

They waited for a taxi to stop until one finally did. Lance helped Keith get in and as he got in and gave the driver Keith’s address, his attention fell on a couple making out by a street lamp. It was two girls. He felt something strange in his stomach as one of the girls stopped kissing the other to pick up her phone. 

And then Lance saw. Her face, her blonde hair and for a second her blue eyes looked right into his as the taxi started moving and Keith fell into his lap. 

Lance hoped pointlessly for the whole thing to have been a product of his imagination.

 

 

SATURDAY

Lance: im outside 

He waited on the steps of Nyma’s house. 

After they had arrived at Keith’s apartment, Lance practically had to tuck the other boy to sleep as he seemed reluctant to stop complaining about how shitty it was that Zeke left him waiting and how done he was with him and how he made him feel and other things that slipped his mouth. 

Lance decided to sleep on the couch but had failed on managing to stay asleep and would drift from his sleep the whole time, which for him was way worse than not sleeping at all. He gave up when he saw that the clock marked nine and Keith was still asleep. He couldn’t get the events of the past night out of his head. Specially the end of the night. 

So before heading home he went directly to Nyma’s home, not even letting her know. But she should have expected it anyway, he thought. 

And that’s how it happened.

Nyma went out of the house two minutes later the text was sent, replying nothing. It wasn’t necessary, after all. They both knew what it was about. But as Nyma sat down on the steps of her porch next to him, still on her pajama, neither of them seemed to find the correct way to start the conversation.

“Can’t you just ask?” said Nyma finally. 

“I don’t know where to start really.”

Then neither of them spoke for a while, only hearing the soft sound of the suburbs.

“Remember when we met?” asked Nyma. “I hated your guts.” She commented, making Lance laugh. “You were such an annoying little shit.” She smiled. “If it hadn’t been for that English assignment we had to do together, I would still hate you.”

“No, you wouldn’t have. I would have worked something out either way. I had my eye set on you.”

“That’s nice to hear.” Said Nyma, her smile looking sadder. 

“I just gotta ask, what did I exactly see yesterday?”

Nyma sighed.

“You saw me, I guess. Real me with no masks.” She sighed. “I don’t love you, Lance. Or maybe at some point I did, but not anymore, it’s just that- “

“I am a guy?”

“Yes.” Nyma admitted looking at him in the eyes. 

“So you like -” 

“Yeah.”

“How long have you been cheating on me?” Lance was finally starting to lose his cool.

“It’s been a while. Wouldn’t know how long.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“What? You’re telling me you never cheated on me? Cause I see that being highly unlikely. Why else would you have been there last night? We’re just that type of couple.” 

Lance stayed in silence as he thought about the unknown girl from the bathroom. And also about Keith. For some reason.

“We really suck, don’t we?” he concluded. Somehow this made Nyma laugh.

“Yeah.”

They stayed in silence for a while, letting everything sink in.

“I guess it’s over then?” Lance looked at her searching for reassurance.

“I guess it is.” She replied. 

Lance got up and started walking away from her. 

“Lance!” he turned around. “Can you, like, not tell anyone?”

“Alright, but can you tell me something?”

“Sure, just ask.”

“How did you know? That you liked girls, I mean.”

“I kind of always knew. The internet helps a lot, let me tell you.” She joked. “But I guess I was sure when we had sex.”

“Was I really that awful?” Lance asked with a sympathetic smile on his lips. Nyma laughed.

“Not at all. It’s just I had to get drunk to do it and in all honesty, dick isn’t my thing.” Lance laughed. “But I really think I knew all along. Once you admit it, everything gets easier.”

Lance nodded. He also took a last glance of Nyma standing five feet away from him and somehow already managed to feel nostalgic.

“It was a wild ride, Nyma.” 

She smiled back.

“See you around, Lance.”

 

“Lance McClain, look at me when I talk to you!” his mother followed him up to his room once he arrived home. “Where the hell have you been and why haven’t you answer any of my messages.”

She closed the door behind her, or more like slammed it, as she interrogated Lance who was really regretting not saying anything to his mom about his whereabouts, but who wasn’t feeling like doing anything. 

Something about his break up with Nyma was really bugging him. He didn’t feel quite right. 

“What do you want me to tell you goddammit? I was out, it really wasn’t that bad!”

“You can’t just go around doing whatever you want and having me here worrying about you!” she screamed. She sighed and started taking softer, “Lance, corazón, is something wrong? You know you can just tell me.”

Lance sighed defeated.

“I broke up with Nyma, okay? It’s that what you wanted to hear? Cause I bet you been looking forward to hear those words for a while, haven’t you?”

Rosa stayed silent for a second.

“I’m sorry to hear that Lance.”

“Are you really?”

“Yes! Of course I am. I might have not liked her, but I love you and if this is hurting you then I am sorry.”

Lance looked at his mother’s sincere expression and felt shittier than before. He rubbed his forehead as he felt a slight headache coming his way.

“I’m sorry. I really am mom, I just snapped. I just need to sleep.”

His mother got closer to him and caressed the side of his face.

“You sure, honey? Can I get you anything?” 

Lance relaxed to his mother touch and even hugged her.

“I’m okay.”

After Rosa left, Lance got under the covers and enjoyed the moment he had been longing for twelve hours, a good sleep. 

He woke up three hours later feeling much better physically, but not so much emotionally. He tried listening to some music and watching TV to get his mind distracted but it didn’t seem to work. 

So he did the only thing left to do.

He asked his father for the car.

Lance: hey  
Lance: im heading over 

Keith: why?

Lance: tell u when i get there 

 

Lance knocked on Keith’s door half an hour later he texted him

“Okay, so –” he started saying as he stepped in, but as he got in he realized Keith wasn’t alone at all. 

Inside the apartment stood a tall handsome man. Lance thought to himself he had never in his life seen someone who had the actual Dorito shaped body until he saw the man standing on in front of him. 

“Oh, shit, I didn’t know you were with – “ 

And then he realized something. What if that was Zeke. It would suck that someone so handsome was such an asshole, but Lance cared more about the sake of his friend than the beautiful ex.

“Wait, don’t tell me you’re Zeke.” He said pointing at the guy. “Look you should really leave Keith alone, because he is so done – “

“Oh my God, Lance just shut up” interrupted Keith behind him. “This isn’t Zeke.”

In that second they heard the bathroom door opening and out of it came out only the most beautiful woman Lance had seen in his entire life. She was tall, dark and had white hair. Now he never would have guessed that long white hair could look so good on someone but she somehow made it work. She stood up next to the man and took his arm and in that moment Lance felt like passing out. 

Both looked great separately, but when they stood together, Lance understood he was in the presence of only the best looking couple he had ever seen.

“Lance,” said Keith with a frustrated tone, “this is Shiro, my foster brother, and Allura his wife.”

Lance could feel his cheeks get warmer.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.”

“No, it’s great to see that Keith has friends that care about him like you.” Said Shiro and when he smiled at Lance he could feel his knees get weaker.

“I personally never liked Zeke, either way.” Allura said in a harmonious British accent and Lance really thought he would die if he had to look at them any longer. 

“I’m sorry if I interrupted any, family meeting kind of deal.”

“They were just leaving either way, right guys?” said Keith.

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, we’ll just leave you two alone.” Reassured Allura.

They started moving towards the exit.

“It was great meeting you, Lance.” said Shiro.

“Bye, bye.” They finally weaved and leaved.

“God,” groaned Keith, “I’m so sorry about it.”

“Dude, are they models or something? Cause I swear I have never seen a couple so good looking as your brother and her wife.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Join the fan club.” 

Lance shook his head, trying to remember the reason he was actually there.

“Whatever, do you think we can have some weed?” he asked.

Keith turned around to look at Lance, he seemed surprised, confused and sort of proud all at the same time.

“What’s up with you?”

“Broke up with my girlfriend.” 

“Oh.” answered Keith. “Care to explain?”

“Get me high and I’ll tell you everything.”

 

A shared joint, an explanation and one hours later, Lance and Keith were lying on Keith’s bed looking at the ceiling listening to Keith’s music. 

“God,” exclaimed Lance, “how the hell is this shit supposed to help me get off the high?” 

“It’s not. That’s why it is so good.” Laughed Keith next to him as he dragged on a cigarette.

Lance had never heard before the song Keith was showing him, but if he could describe being high as a bunch of instruments and chords, it would be that song. Because even though the joint hadn’t affected him as much as the first time he tried pot, the song made him feel like he wasn’t in a bed, but in a sort of cloud, or a sea of melted candy. And the high pitched voice of the singer had managed to somehow even turn him on a little bit. He figured that last part had more to do with the pot than anything.

“I can’t believe music like this exist.” 

“Okay, just open your eyes before you pass out.”

Keith had recommended him to close his eyes for a ‘better experience’. As Lance opened his eyes he felt like he had come home after a space trip.

“Well that was amazing.” He said as he watched Keith laugh. “Either way, as I was saying before, I found you practically melted into a seat. And the guy next to you was such a creep. Really, he was hovering over you.”

Keith groaned loudly.

“Are you sure he wasn’t hot? I remember hanging out with a hot guy.”

“That was me, don’t worry.” Lance joked and got hit on the chest by Keith and although it hurt he just kept laughing. 

“Okay, wait” said Keith changing the subject. “I have another good one, wait a second.” Keith said, searching for another song.

“Just promise me this one doesn’t feel like tripping on acid.” 

Keith didn’t respond, but instead changed the song. It sounded nothing like the other one. Instead of psychedelic type of sound or voices, this song was just plain instruments and a man’s raucous voice. 

“Weird voice.” Commented Lance.

“Yeah, I know, I like the lyrics though.” Said Keith as he finally finished his cigarette.

Lance tried focusing in the lyrics, but his mind always drifted to another topic. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.”

“How did you, um, know that you were, you know.” Failed to ask Lance.

“Lance, you can say gay, for fuck’s sake.” 

“I know, Jesus, relax.” Laughed Lance. “Whatever, how were you like sure you were?”

Keith looked at him.

“Can you keep a secret?” asked Keith, with a serious tone.

“Yeah.” Said Lance a bit more nervous.

Keith looked up again and rested both of his hands on his stomach as he licked his lips.

“Okay, so when I was around fourteen, I was already living with my foster family by then,” Keith explained, “Shiro took kick-boxing and some of his boxing friends would come sometimes around the house before or after practice. And let me tell you some of this guys were ripped and hot- “

“So, you saw them and knew, okay got it.” Interrupted Lance.

“Would you let me finish, goddammit?”

“It’s just it’s getting weird; I feel like you’re getting too excited with your memories.”

“Okay, as I was saying. These dudes were hot. And Shiro’s best friend at the time, Sam, he was the hottest.” Keith smiled at the memory. “And the guy was always around the house too so I could see him a lot and I actually even talked with him sometimes. Turns out one day, Sam comes around and Shiro is not home. But he decides to wait for him either way. I instantly got nervous as I had never been alone with him before, but I say fuck it, and talk to him as if my brother was there with us.” Keith licked his lips and then looked at Lance, who was watching him completely focused. “But that wasn’t why Sam was there. We start talking and somehow the conversation ends up being about sex. And he is telling me about the things he has done with some chicks, starts talking about blowjobs. That’s always a sign. At this point I can’t help being hard, you know? And thinking back I’m pretty sure he realized this too, but I didn’t know back then. Suddenly he’s getting closer and I’m praying for him not to notice how turned on I am, because I don’t want him thinking I am gay. But then he gets close to me and whispers to my ear,” Keith slightly got up and moved close to Lance’s ear, “should I take care of you?”

Keith then pulled back and returned to laying on the bed. Lance looked at him with disbelief and trying to examine the meaning behind Keith’s sly smile. Was he smiling because of the story or because he knew exactly what he had done to Lance in that moment, who was finding difficult to move in his pants.

“Is that,” Lance swallowed, “did that really happened?”

Keith looked at him for a second in a way that could only make one understand that it did. Either way Lance looked at him skeptically. He stared into Keith’s eyes longer and suddenly the other boy began smiling.

“It didn’t happen.” Realized Lance.

“Nah, it didn’t.” replied Keith as he started laughing.

Lance groaned in both frustration and realization running his hands down his hair.

“Goddammit, Keith!” he said and started laughing.

“Dude, that’s like the plot of the porn I saw yesterday.” He laughed more until he calmed down. “Look you were right before, I saw the hot guys and realized I was gay. Simple as that.”

“Deep inside I knew it,” said Lance once calmed down, “there was no way you had done it, I was ready to kill you if it had actually happened.” He hit the other boy on the shoulder.

“I got you, though.” Said Keith smiling obnoxiously. 

“Yeah, you did.” Admitted Lance, and then he stared at the ceiling in silence.

He felt Keith’s eyes on him beside him, but they remained in silence for a second just listening to the slow fade from one song to the next one.

“Did you ask because of Nyma?”

“I guess,” he sighed, “it’s just, one month ago I didn’t know anyone gay and know one of my friends and my ex are. It’s all just too confusing.”

“Oh, you have met more gay people.” Keith assured, earning him a confused look from Lance. “It’s just you don’t know they are.”

Keith smiled at him and Lance felt that strange feeling in his gut again. He hated Keith for it. Or maybe it was the weed speaking. But it really bothered Lance. He sat down and looked down at Keith. He had his eyes closed and his hands on the back of his head. 

If Lance had looked at him with the eyes of his past self, he would have thought Keith looked so damn dumb. Wearing a stupid NASA sweatshirt and yoga pants as he smiled at nothing, at the blackness of his eyes. But looking at him now, Lance thought he looked amazing. His skin glowing as the light of the soon setting sun entered the room and shined over them. 

He hated Keith for it, for how he inexplicably affected him, made his heart bump faster and his hands get sweaty and of course there was the tingling feeling in his stomach. He hated the effect he had on him just by just lying there, not really doing anything at all.

Keith opened his eyes, only then realizing Lance was sitting up. Their eyes met and Lance was quick to drag his eyes away, staring at the door, thinking about how maybe it was time to leave, but not really moving at all.

“Lance?” he heard from his side and soon felt the weight in the bed shift as Keith also sat up. “Lance, are you okay.” 

Keith’s hand touched Lance’s shoulder. Lance felt the heat of his touch and turned around to meet Keith’s confused and worried stare. 

“What are you thinking?” 

Lance saw as the sun lighted Keith from behind. He met his eyes. 

He hated him for it. For how he impacted him. But he also liked it a lot.

Then he decided it he was sick of it. For once, he wanted to affect Keith too.

So he leaned in, his forehead touching Keith’s. He hesitated for a second as Keith instinctively drew slightly back. But then he stopped hesitating, leaning forward and closing the gap between their mouths.

Feeling Keith lips on his did something to his body he had never felt before. The second they touched sending shivers down his body. Keith didn’t move as Lance kissed him, still taken back, by the surprise of the kiss. Lance’s lips moved slowly as Keith stood there letting himself be kissed. Not exactly stopping it, but not really responding either. 

Finally, Lance stopped kissing him and pulled back, still close to Keith’s face. He looked at Keith and how his mouth hanged open in surprise and his eyes seemed lost in thoughts. Lance saw Keith’s chest raising as he sighed quietly. 

Lance wondered what Keith was thinking, but he didn’t wonder for long. Suddenly Keith placed his hand behind Lance’s neck and pulled him back to his lips. 

After that there was no going back. 

If Lance had thought kissing Keith the first time had been breath taking, he had no idea how to describe how he felt when Keith was the one kissing him. Touching his neck, running one hand on his hair. There wasn’t a word that could ever describe the chills that ran down his body.

Keith unconsciously started to lay down. Lance felt encouraged by this and without taking his lips away from Keith he laid the other boy beneath him, putting his elbows on either side of Keith’s head. He sustained himself on one arm has he let his free hand caress Keith face, his fingertips running down his cheek. He ran out of breath so he stopped kissing Keith for a second and stared at a blushing Keith beneath him. The image burned in his brain.

Keith did not stop so easily. He took Lance by the shirt and started drawing tiny kisses on Lance’s jaw line. A small sigh escaped Lance’s mouth as he did so. He felt Keith’s smile on his skin, so he decided to wipe it off by kissing him again. Keith responded immediately, pushing his tongue inside Lance, to which Lance reciprocated.

Keith’s hands started leaving his neck and began traveling down his back, touching his sides and his waist. Lance then decided to start kissing the other boy’s neck. After all he wanted to affect him. And he did. The second his lips touched the soft pale skin of Keith’s neck and started kissing it he felt Keith’s body under him shiver as a small cry left Keith’s reddened lips. Keith pushed Lance closer to his body by his waist. Lance then realized that at some point Keith had separated his legs when he felt Keith’s legs on either side of him.

Being between Keith’s thighs as he kissed him so passionately, made Lance start to feel dizzy. Lance realized he was getting hard, but not only that, he also could feel that he was having the same effect on Keith.

And suddenly he felt like his feet landed back on earth. 

He stopped kissing Keith again and one more time Keith aimed for his neck, but Lance pushed back even further. He saw how Keith opened his eyes in confusion and before he could fall back for him and start kissing him again, he got up quickly from Keith’s bed. Keith sat up too, looking confused and slightly frustrated.

“What -” Keith asked, still too short of breath to finish the question.

They stared at each other for another second. 

“I can’t-” Lance started saying rubbing his hands on his face. 

He looked back at Keith. He really couldn’t think of something good enough.

“I have to go.” 

He hurried to grab his things and left the apartment as soon as he could. 

Once he got inside his car, which was parked outside Keith’s apartment, he felt more confused than ever, not knowing that upstairs Keith was still lying on the same position and with the same feeling in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was going to get gayer ;)
> 
> They were listening to Tame Impala's Feels Like We Only Go Backwards when they were high https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wycjnCCgUes


	6. Panic & Impulse

WEDNESDAY

Lance walked through the corridors alone this time. 

The word about his break up with Nyma had spread quickly and because the real reason of the separation remained a secret, the rumors started spreading even more quickly. Lance wouldn’t have expected anything different, being honest. Even on Monday he had heard everything, from “It was a mutual agreement” to “he was sleeping with her mom”.

But his answer to everyone who asked him was the same, they had just fallen out of love. Simple as that. But most people just looked at him skeptically, not really buying it. 

Either way, his break up wasn’t what was keeping his mind distracted all day. All of his concentration was on avoiding Keith. He wasn’t ignoring the fact the he would have to face him sometime for what had happened, but he was trying really hard for that moment not to come that soon. 

He had no idea what had come over him when he had decided to kiss Keith. He didn’t know if that made him gay, or if that just made him curious. Or maybe it was only a mistake, an impulse of the moment. He could only hope so. 

Whatever it had been, he had to check every possibility soon before he eventually ran into Keith. And that’s when he found the person he was looking for. She was his best shot. He approached Nyma slowly, feeling lucky he had caught her alone while she was putting some books inside her locker.

“Hey,” he said quietly getting her attention, “I have to talk to you.” 

“Does it have to be right now?” she asked a bit alarmed.

“Yeah.”

“Lance, this is really weird. People are watching.” 

Lance looked around and he noticed that some people actually were.

“Whatever, I really have to talk to you.”

Nyma sighed.

“Try to make it quick.”

“Okay, so I’ve decided I want to understand this whole sexuality thing better so I thought I’d ask you about it.”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“Nothing!” responded Lance a bit defensively. “I just wanna know more about the subject. There’s nothing wrong with getting informed.”

“Lance, can’t you just Google it instead? That might be better.” She patted his shoulder and started to walk away, but before she could get away Lance grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“Okay,” he sighed defeated, “I might be asking because of a friend of mine, who might be struggling with this subject.” He said quieter this time

They locked eyes and for a second he was scared she had realized he was lying.

“Is it Tommy O’Neill?” she whispered. “I always got some pretty gay vibes from him.”

“It doesn’t matter who it is, Nyma! I’m not telling you either way.”

“Relax, I’ll find out. What do you wanna know?” 

“Okay, so I was thinking about our conversation, you know like when we broke up, when I asked you how you knew and you told me you sort of always knew.”

“Sure.” She nodded.

“Well,” started Lance, looking for the right words inside of his mind on how to continue, “I also remember you saying that the internet helped you? So I was wondering, is there like a type of website that tells you this type of stuff, or some sort of like gay community page, something like that.”

Nyma’s expression had totally darkened and when Lance stopped talking she just sighed and rubbed her temples.

“Lance, is this a real question or are you just fucking around?” she asked in an angry whisper.

“What?”

“A gay page? Really?” she asked and then checked their surroundings to see if someone might be listening. “Lance I was talking about porn.”

Lance was taken back.

“Porn?” 

“Yes, porn!” she whisper-shouted.

“How does that help at all?”

At this point Nyma wasn’t even trying to hide her frustration. She sighed loudly and dropped her head back.

“Lance, it’s very simple.” She started using her hands to explain. “When you’re gay, some porn just doesn’t manage to turn you on, okay? For example, was I attracted to the guy in the in the video? No. Fuck no, I wasn’t. And then guess what, I watch a girl on girl film and that was good. That didn’t make me uncomfortable. You see what I’m saying?”

“Are you talking about masturbation?” asked Lance, frowning.

“Yes!” Nyma answered, this time a bit louder and even getting the attention of some passing by. She took a moment to calm down. 

“Since when are you all pro-masturbation?” 

“Since I realized the only reason I was a bitch about sex was because I didn’t like dudes, Lance.”

“So, you’re saying my friend should try to masturbate to sort himself out?”

“I’m just saying it helps Lance. He can keep his hands out of his pants if he wants to, I don’t really give a damn. Just saying it helps sorting that out sexually.”

Lance let Nyma’s words sink in. it wasn’t a bad idea. He would have never thought of it by himself. And he felt hopeful. There was no way he could like gay porn.

“Great. I’ll tell him that then.” Nodded Lance. “That was actually very helpful Nyma. Thanks.”

“Whatever, can you now leave. My friends will ask me what this was about.”

“You can scream something at me if you want.” Offered Lance. Nyma’s eyes lit up. 

“That’s so nice, Lance. Thank you.” She smiled at him for a second and then she slapped him. He wasn’t expecting that, but it certainly drew the attention back to them. “I’m done talking to you.” She said loudly and then left him in the middle of the hallway with an aching cheek. 

“Bitch.” He murmured to himself as he started rubbing his face and walking away.

 

FRIDAY

Lance laid in bed with his laptop on his stomach. He hadn’t been able to actually bring himself to search porn as Nyma had advised. And today wasn’t any different. He had brought himself to open an incognito window on his browser, but as soon as he started typing the words he found it hard to finish the sentence. This was mainly because of the thousand questions and insecurities running through his head. 

First of all, what was the right website to do this? Then he wondered, when he actually got himself to do it, what was he supposed to look for? Should he jump right to the gay porn, or watch something else? What would happen if he liked it? Was there a right way to actually do it? Should he wait more time or do it as soon as possible? 

Then he decided to start typing a website. It was one step forward. As the page loaded and a bunch of obscene images filled his screen he was left to wonder what his next step was.

His thoughts got interrupted by the vibration coming from his phone. He looked at the bright screen and saw a he had a new text from Keith. It surprised him. He knew he had to sort things out with him, but he didn’t imagine the one who took the first step would be Keith. That day Lance had realized something. He had been so occupied avoiding Keith, that he had never considered that maybe Keith was doing exactly the same. So he wondered why was Keith the one to reach out to him first.

The screen glowed a simple “hey”, nothing more. No accusations, or insults or explanations. Just a simple hey. Lance thought about answering him, arguing with himself if it was the right time to do it. 

He didn’t have to think about it too long after all, as Sofía barged into his room with no type of warning, leaving him no time to think about anything else than closing the laptop as fast as he could. Sofía not being bothered by his older brother’s behavior walked further into the room, not focusing on Lance in the bed.

“Sofía, what the hell!” shouted Lance sitting up.

“Have you seen my charger?” she asked looking around his desk.

“What the hell is up with you and your charger? Can’t you just leave it in your room.”

“Yeah, I left it there, I just thought you might have taken it.” She said moving some stuff around.

“Sofía, I don’t have your goddamned charger, you have a Samsung for fuck’s sake. Get out of here already.”

“Calm down, I’ll be out in a sec.” 

“Goddammit, Sofía!” he shouted, finally getting her to see him,” I’m your older brother, who’s completely alone in his room, with a laptop! Don’t you ever get scared one day you decide to barge in you’ll see something you don’t wanna see? Don’t you have any sense of personal space? Are you that oblivious? You know one day this laptop won’t be a laptop, but a person and how will you be able to look past that when the time comes? Would you like if I just invaded your privacy whenever I damn wanted? Can you be a bit more considerate, this is really getting old.”

Sofía stood in front of Lance watching in confusion as Lance rambled and shouted about personal space. Once he was done he stared at her wanting to see if he had managed to get through her once in for all. Her eyes moved from one side of the room to the other not really responding to the scold.

“I guess it’s not here, so imma just – “ she said pointing at the door as she slowly walked towards it and getting out as she closed it behind her.

There was no way he was going to be able to watch porn at all. He opened the laptop and closed the porn website, sighing in defeat. He had nothing to do so he ended up opening Netflix and watching one of those cliché sport movies, where hard work and self-esteem were the only things the main character needed to overcome his obstacles, and if Lance was being honest he was really enjoying himself. 

He focused on the main character’s problems instead on his own and he managed to forget about them for the night. Even managed to forget the unanswered text in his phone.

The movie ended about ninety minutes later and it left him with the feeling of either going for a run or playing FIFA. He opted for the later and settled on the ground, his back against his bed. 

His Cuban team was kicking ass when he heard his door opening.

“Sofía, the fuck did I say about barging into my room.” He said without taking his eyes away from the screen.

“Whatever, Keith’s here.” She said in a monotone voice. 

Lance looked to the door immediately and saw Sofía standing by the door and Keith behind her. Sofía left right away, leaving Keith there alone at the door. Lance looked back to the screen, hiding his surprise in the players running in his TV.

“Hi.” He simply said, pretending he wasn’t having a heart attack.

“Hi.” He heard Keith stepping inside the room and closing the door. Lance tried to prepare himself for what was coming.

He saw out of the corner of his eye Keith’s figure dropping his bag on the floor and sitting next to him, not close enough for their arms to touch but close enough for Lance to feel a small radiation of heat coming from him.

“Sorry, I came like this. I tried texting you, but you didn’t answer.” He heard beside him, the sounds from the screen making Keith’s voice sound even more quiet. 

“It’s okay.” 

The room fell in a silence and Lance was starting to have that weird feeling in his chest again. The same he had felt before smacking his lips with Keith’s. At the same time, he was starting to feel really awkward. 

“So,” started Keith, taking his beanie off and Lance guessed that was the moment to pause the game, so he did, “you’ve been ignoring me.”

Lance kept his eyes on the controller in his hands. 

“I could say the same.” 

“I thought about giving you some space.” 

“Well then I could say the same.” Said Lance, finally looking up. 

His eyes met Keith’s and there was that damn feeling again. Or maybe he was feeling bad. Keith looked kind of hurt and confused. Lance didn’t like to be the one causing Keith to look like that.

“Look,” he tried to explain,” I get it that we should talk or whatever – “

“I’ve been thinking we shouldn’t.” interrupted Keith. They stared at each other, Lance clearly not getting it.

“What?”

“I mean, what is there to talk about?” 

“Keith, I –I wouldn’t expect something like that from you of all people.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“I don’t mean it like ‘let’s pretend it never happened’, idiot. I mean it like, this type of shit happens, you know?

“It does?” asked Lance.

“Yeah! All the time. I mean, we were smoking to. And besides I don’t blame you, I know how hot I am.” Said Keith with a smug smile, which only earned him a slap in the chest by his friend. Keith laughed.

“Anyway, I’ve been thinking about it and it’s pretty much the only thing that makes sense to do. Let’s just accept it happened and move on. No big deal.”

“Okay,” nodded Lance, starting to get the idea, “okay, yeah, that makes sense.”

“Besides, kissing nowadays it’s not that big of a deal. Right?” Lance nodded again, faster this time.

“Yeah, yeah totally.” Lance smiled.

“Fuck, I have kissed a lot of my friends.” Confessed Keith.

“The fuck, really?” asked Lance. “I haven’t, but sure I get what you mean.”

“Well, now you have so don’t be such a prude about it.”

They laughed lightly for some seconds and then stayed in silence again. Something didn’t feel quite right for Lance, but it was better than where they stood before.

“I just,” said Lance, “I’m glad we worked it out. I guess I like being your friend.” 

“Aw.” exclaimed Keith mockingly making Lance roll his eyes.

“Whatever, mullet, don’t let it get in your head.”

Keith laughed and again Lance felt strange inside. He was really happy Keith had decided to stop by and sort things out. But something was off. Maybe he was supposed to worry more. But he was so done with feeling unwell the whole time. So he figured listening to Keith was his best option.

“You have another controller? Cause I could kick the shit out.” defied Keith.

“In FIFA? Yeah, right.” said Lance, already looking for another controller.

“Hey! I’m good.”

“Let’s see about that, drop out.” 

Lance offered him the controller and for a second he felt like nothing had changed. 

After an hour or so of them laughing and screaming at each other over who cheated or who sucked at playing, Rosa entered Lance’s room. 

“Lance dinner is – “she started announcing but then her eyes fell on Keith, “Oh Keith! I didn’t know you were here!” she said happily. “Are you having dinner with us?”

In that moment Keith’s happy and careless expression turned into a worried one. He checked his phone immediately and Lance could see his screen was filled with messages, only he couldn’t see from who.

“Fuck,” murmured Keith under his breath. He stood up picking his things. “I’m sorry, Rosa, I really have to go. I forgot I had to do something. Thanks either way.”

Rosa looked disappointed but still smiled at Keith.

“It’s okay, honey. Either way, Lance come down.”

She left the room as Keith was putting his jacket on and picking his bag from the ground.

“Where do you have to go that you are in such a hurry?” asked Lance teasingly but genuinely concerned. “Remembered you had to stop by Vox or something?”

“I – “said Keith as he got distracted searching for his beanie in the ground, or perhaps he was avoiding answering, thought Lance. “I actually have a, um, a date.”

Lance felt his throat closing up and his mouth run dry. A new feeling grew in his stomach but it was different from before. Not the usual tingling sensation but rather a heated one that made him feel nauseous.

“Oh.” he brought himself to say. “You, um, that’s really nice. Who is him?”

Keith sighed and looked back to where Lance was still sitting on the floor.

“You have to promise not to get angry.” 

Lance didn’t get it at first, but after a second it hit him. He opened his mouth and looked at Keith shocked.

“No.” he said. Keith looked away. “You can’t be with Zeke!” he said standing up.

“Look, he’s not that bad I swear! You haven’t even met him.”

“Yeah, and I don’t really want to. The guy cheated on you!” 

“Well, we talked about it and turns out we both missed each other a lot and we decided to forget anything that might have happened in the past and give it a shot.” Explained Keith.

Lance felt like screaming at Keith, telling him how dumb he was being, how he should move forward, find somebody else, somebody who wasn’t an asshole to him, someone who cared, someone like –

“Look,” said Keith, “I know you hate the idea, believe me, Shiro already disapproves, but I’m a grown man, I can make my own decisions. I only hope you can understand.”

They stayed in silence for a second until Lance finally dared to talk.

“I’m not gonna scream at you how much better you are than that, but you gotta understand that I think you are.” He looked up to meet Keith’s stare. His eyes glowed and he seemed concerned. Lance felt awful. “If this is what you want go ahead.”

Keith finally offered him a small smile as he slightly lifted one side of his mouth. 

“Thank you, Lance. I needed someone to tell me that.” He laughed. “I guess I like having you as a friend too.” 

Lance laughed, although those words felt more like a stab than a compliment. 

“Anyway, I promise you I’m gonna introduce you guys one day and you’ll see that he’s not the asshole you think he his.”

Lance walked downstairs with Keith and they said their goodbyes. Lance was left with a million more question on his mind. And although he felt like Keith dating someone should sort his problems out it only left him feeling more troubled than before.

 

MONDAY

“Great, you’re here.” Said Lance.

“Sure, what do you want?” asked Nyma.

They had to meet after school because Nyma refused to make the same scene as the other day, claiming she was asked by a lot of people what that had been about and she wasn’t that good with lies. Lance had absolutely no problem with that because he wanted to spare himself the cheek ache. 

So they met in the parking lot after Lance’s soccer practice was done. Nyma had come with her car, so Lance got inside when he saw her waiting there.

“You lied to me Nyma! The whole porn thing” he said finger quoting, “doesn’t work at all.”

“The hell you talking about?” Nyma looked genuinely confused. 

“You told me that watching porn helped but it didn’t. So now I really need to know – “

“Wait a second Lance.” she said shutting him up. “You need to tell your friend that if he wants to be mad at me that he should come and tell me that by himself, because otherwise I can’t really help him at all.”

“Nyma, there is no friend!” Lance was starting to lose his temper. 

“What?”

“It’s me Nyma! I’m the one who needed the advice on sexuality because of a recent thing that happened to me.”

Nyma looked at him frowning but she finally looked understanding.

“Well that actually makes even more sense now.” 

“What? Really?” asked Lance confused, feeling self-conscious. If even Nyma thought so what would other people think about him.

“Yes, it really does. Cause you know, I kept thinking about Tommy being gay, but then I heard he started dating Sarah Sella and then I thought ‘well now what Lance told me makes no sense’. And he’s really into her too so it didn’t make that much sense that he was faking his interest.” 

Lance always wondered how Nyma always knew what was going on with everyone’s personal lives, but somehow managed to have no idea what was going on in front of her.

“Whatever, the point is it didn’t work, so – “

“No but Lance, now you have to explain everything to me.”

“Nyma” he rubbed his forehead, “is that really necessary?” 

“Yeah it is! Not only helps me to help you, but I am just really interested on hearing this.” Lance sighed.

“The day we broke up I might have made out with Keith.”

“Keith!” she practically screamed in Lance’s face, or maybe she had accidentally press the car’s horn. Sounded about the same for Lance. “You guys hate fucked or something?”

“No! Nyma, Jesus, just let me explain, okay? First of all, we don’t hate each other anymore, we are actually pretty good friends, only nobody knows. And second of all, we didn’t have sex, we just kissed.”

“Where did you kiss though?” she asked raising her eyebrows. Lance felt conflicted.

“His bed.”

“Okay, and who initiated the kissing?”

“Me.” He struggled to say and when he looked back at the blonde sitting beside him she was looking at him knowingly. “But I ended it too!”

“Holy shit, I never saw this one coming.” Nyma smiled amused. 

“Whatever, just tell me – “

“The porn?” 

“Yeah that. As I’ve been trying to tell you for the last ten minutes, that didn’t work.”

“Well explain to me what you did then.” 

“You don’t wanna hear about me watching porn.”

“Well, I find it to be important in this case.” She shrugged. Lance started to regret ever going to Nyma in the first place.

“Okay if it’s really that important you know! Yesterday I finally got myself to wonder around a gay porn website and turns out I didn’t exactly hate it.”

“What did you watch?” 

“Irrelevant, Nyma! Doesn’t matter what happened in the video, okay? I just watched it!”

“Okay, whatever, continue.”

“Okay,” said Lance and then sighed trying to calm down, “so as I was saying, I watched that without problems, so then I think ‘shit maybe I really am gay’ and then I tried watching some other type of porn, you know with girls and turns out I like it too!” he finished and looked at Nyma waiting for an answer, but the girl remained silently staring at him.

“So?”

“So! It didn’t work!”

“Oh, I think it did.” She said smiling.

“How could it have? I watch one and it’s good, then the other videos and I also like it. It makes no sense! Am I gay? Am I straight? What the hell is it, Nyma?”

“Jesus, calm down!” she said loudly getting Lance to settle down and stop screaming. “God, you sure put the panic in bi-panic.” 

Lance calmed down but still looked concerned specially after what Nyma said lastly. Nyma breathed out and then looked back at Lance. 

“Okay, look at me. This,” she said taking Lance’s left hand and placing it vertically in front of the two of them, “this is where heterosexuality is. That’s where Tommy is. Now this,” she took his other hand putting it the same way but leaving a gap between the two hands, “this is where homosexuality is, that is to say me or Keith, got it? Now, many would say that in-between the two of them, in this gap “she pointed with her finger, “there are many sexualities. One of them is bisexuality. Ever heard of that Lance?”

“Huh, yeah, I guess.”

“Well, now that you know each other, you better get comfortable, cause I’m pretty sure that’s what you are.” 

Lance inspected his hands, which he still held in front of them. 

“Oh, shit.” He said, the realization just kicking in.

Nyma raised her eyebrows at Lance, looking completely satisfied with herself. 

“So?” she asked.

“I gotta tell, Keith.” Was the first thing Lance thought.

“Right now?” Lance nodded vigorously.

“I think I might like him.”

 

THURSDAY

Turns out Lance wasn’t able to say it to Keith. Not because he was scared to or anything, but because he couldn’t get him to hang out with him the whole week. Whenever he texted him, asking him if they could meet, he would be doing something with Zeke. He hadn’t even met the guy and he already disliked him. 

However, it gave him time to think about how to drop the bomb on him. Besides, he didn’t know what it would happen if he told Keith. In a way he felt like no one else could help him understand his new situation better than him, but then he wasn’t sure how to feel about Keith. Or if he should tell him he felt anything at all. He then wondered if he even liked him or if it was the awoken bisexuality in him talking. Either way, Keith had a boyfriend again. Which just made Lance feel like shit. And then he was back at square one, wondering if he really liked Keith. 

Nevertheless, he was trying not to focus too much on that, given he had to give the big announcement to his best friend.

“Hunk, it’s not like I’m not happy you are done with all your exams, cause I really am, but I really have to tell you something.” Said Lance, staring at the screen. His best friend looked at him concerned.

“Okay, what you gotta say, buddy?” 

Lance looked at his hands, searching for the right words. He then smiled.

“Remember what we talked about the other week?” he laughed, thinking if he made it a joke maybe the words could come easier.

“Yeah, yeah, I remember it.”

“Well, um, it turns out. It’s kind of a funny story really, but to make it shorter turns out I, um, I might have found out recently that I might be bisexual.” 

Lance looked back at the screen to meet the stare of his best friend, scared he might not approve. But then he looked at him and Hunk looked completely chill. 

“Okay, cool. How did you find out” he asked and when Lance hesitated to answer Hunk added, “Has it anything to do with Keith?”

“Yeah.” 

“Goddammit!” he heard his best friend scream and then he heard another high pitched laugh. 

“Told you! Pay up!” Lance then saw Pidge in the screen as Hunk searched in his pocket.

“You guys made a bet on my sexuality!” screamed Lance completely offended.

“Nah, man. We did one about Keith.” Answered Hunk. “I gave you two weeks, turns out you’re a lot faster than I thought.”

“Told you his ass would be Keith’s in one week.” Said Pidge getting his money.

“Hunk, did you tell Pidge about my whole thing with Keith?”

“No, I was actually listening to that.” Added the prodigy. 

“Hunk, why does Pidge listen to all our conversations?” 

Lance had had a few encounters on FaceTime with Pidge as he called Hunk. They were mostly quiet, but every now and then they would remind Lance about their constant presence in the room. 

“I mean can’t you just use headphones or something?”

“Lance calm down or I’ll stop sending you memes.” Warned Pidge. Lance had no idea why Pidge would do this every now and then, but he secretly loved it. 

“Whatever can we go back to my big announcement?”

“Lance, I hate to tell you this, but I kinda knew already” said Hunk carefully. “I mean, I just have always known you and for me it’s never been much of a secret. It only was for you.”

“You’re saying I’m too obvious?”

“I’m saying I know you too well. Lance, you got into soccer because you thought David Beckham and Cristiano Ronaldo because you thought they were hot. And then turns out you were pretty good in soccer so you stayed. “

“Okay Sherlock, if you always knew then what was all that shit you gave me the other day of just being confused and such.”

“I said that because I knew that if I told you ‘hey man maybe you’re bi’ you would instantly freak out and enter in denial and probably not even talk to Keith anymore because of how attracted to him you were. So I just let you figure it out on your own.”

"Well turns out I freaked out either way, Hunk!” said Lance grabbing his head out of frustration.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I mean, I accidentally kissed Keith and then I freaked out about it and only now I’m realizing that I didn’t do it because I was high! And now because Keith thinks it was nothing he is back with his ex!”

“The one that cheated?”

“Yes!”

“Wait, so you and Keith are not together now or?”

“What? No! And even if I hadn’t freaked out about the kiss, I don’t think those things work so fast.”

“Ha!” screamed Hunk, “You heard him Pidge, give me back my money!”

A very unimpressed looking Pidge appeared on the scream as he gave Hunk back his money. 

“Guys, this is serious! Can you stop betting for a second and help me out here!” 

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Said Hunk getting serious. “First of all, Lance, calm down. I feel like you might have a heart attack any minute now. Now, going back to Keith, before I give you any advice on how to proceed on this delicate matter, you have to tell me, do you like him?”

Lance had thought about that way too much. About how he had started to feel for Keith since they were friends, and even before that. He thought back to when he hated him. How he bothered him in so many indescribable ways. He thought back to when they first hanged together and how he always had that feeling in his stomach, how he had said it was the cold of the desert. When they finally became friends. How much he liked spending time with him. How much he liked looking at him. 

But he had never said it out loud. 

“I- Maybe.” He said quietly.

“Snap out of It, Lance!” he heard Pidge’s disembodied voice say.

“I just really don’t know! I, I can’t just – “

“Okay let’s try a different angle.” Said Hunk, his calm voice managing to calm Lance. “Have you ever felt weird when you are around him?”

“How so?”

“Well talking from personal experience, when you like someone like that you just feel” then Hunk started to doing some weird gestures around his belly, moving his hands over it. “All over, you know what I mean? And what about when they enter a room? It doesn’t matter how much people there are around you, you somehow always end up focusing on them. And when they laugh, it sounds even better than your favorite song! And if you’re the one who is making them laugh it’s even better, because, how do I say this without sounding weird? It’s like – “

“Like you’re making them sound so beautiful?” said Lance insecurely.

“I was trying to be more poetic, but sure that’s the same feeling.” Said Hunk. “So, you’ve felt it?”

“Yeah, I have.” He admitted, feeling himself get warm in his face.

“Then I think I got my answer. Now second question, do you think you would be better than the ex?” 

“I think anybody would be better than that guy!” 

“But you, would you be better than him? Do you wanna be in his place? Do you think is unfair that Keith is with him?” Hunk started asking faster and faster, filling Lance’s mind with running images and million questions.

“Yes! Yes, okay! I think, I would be better!” he finally admitted, trying to shut Hunk up but also confessing.

Hung smiled slyly. 

“Then we have to break this thing up. And by we I mean you.”

Lance looked at his best friends frowning, confused on what Hunk meant exactly, but at the same time really excited.

“Wait, do you want me to be a homewrecker?”

“It’s your best shot, buddy.” Hunk crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

FRIDAY

“I can’t believe you actually got me to do this.” Murmured Nyma angrily, her arm on his as they walked inside the bar.

“Like you’re not totally loving the drama.” Responded Lance, as he spotted the booth were Keith was at. The man sitting beside him with his arm over his shoulder and he felt his eye slightly twitch, however he remained cool. 

The second Keith had invited him to a bar to meet not only a few of his friends but his (piece of shit) boyfriend, Lance decided maybe Hunk was right. He had schemed a plan on his head, but still felt like he had no idea what he was doing there. And that was the reason he had brought Nyma along. She was a steady rock for him and besides if he really wanted to get through Keith he needed some drama first. 

And he knew she was an expert on creating a scene. 

“Okay,” he whispered at Nyma just as Keith’s eyes landed on him, “follow my lead.”

“Sure.” Lance didn’t know if she was being sarcastic or not, but he started walking either way. 

As he walked closer to the table he could see how confused Keith looked. The first impact was made. 

There were three other people sitting in the booth besides Keith and his waste of space boyfriend, two girls and one guy. As Lance greeted everyone he learned that the girls where twin sisters, named Jamila and Yasmine, while the guy’s name was Vlad. If that was is actual name. 

“You must be Lance.” he finally heard from his side. 

Zeke was standing up and offering him a welcoming smile, however Lance felt it more as a cynical one than a sincere one. So he decided to reciprocate the same way. They shook hands a bit too hard and for more time than necessary. 

“It’s so great to finally meet you!” finally he let go of his rival hand. He looked at Keith and the confused stare was still there, now silently asking him what was going on. “Oh! I hope you guys don’t mind I brought Nyma along!” 

Keith’s friends didn’t seem to mind and even encouraged them to take a sit, which they did. 

“By the way, if it wasn’t obvious enough,” started Nyma as she looked at Keith, “I’m cool with you and Lance being friends.” She smiled at Keith, who only looked more confused, but he tried to hide it behind a smile.

“Yeah, we decided to not keep secrets between us anymore.” Replied Lance as he placed his arm around Nyma’s shoulder. He then addressed Zeke. “You see, Nyma and I have a very similar story. We dated for a long time, broke up and now we’re back together!” 

Nyma seemed surprised beside him, but she knew how to hide it well as she just smiled and nodded.

“It’s wonderful how being honest really helps out.” she placed her hand on Lance’s knee.

When Lance looked back across the booth where Keith was sitting. He looked baffled and even a bit angry, and he wasn’t trying to hide it this time. His eyes stared at Lance, almost piercing through him and his mouth hanging slightly open. Lance decided to look away before he got lost staring back at him. 

Nyma then initiated a conversation with the twins and everyone else joined in except for Keith, who was too busy killing Lance with his stare, and Lance, who was too busy avoiding Keith’s stare. A few minutes passed and they ordered some beers. No one asked for their ID’s because apparently Keith’s friends knew the owner or something along those lines that Lance didn’t understand very well, as he was trying not to look at Zeke kissing Keith. 

A beer down later, Lance decided to talk to the guy. 

“So,” he started, taking Zeke’s attention, “Zeke, tell me about yourself!” he said with faked interest.

Zeke looked at him as he shrugged, trying to hide the fact that Lance had just asked him about his favorite topic: himself. Lance was surprised how easy to read he was. 

“Well, there’s not much to say really.”

Bullshit, thought Lance, slightly more annoyed. Zeke continued talking either way.

“Well, I’m a photography student. In fact, my latest work was inspired by this masterpiece sitting next to me.” He said as he leaned in to kiss Keith, who just laughed. 

Lance felt like screaming. Instead he just smiled. 

“Well, you have something to show us?” he asked. 

Zeke took out his phone, spent a few second tapping on it and then passed his phone to Lance. 

“It’s not quite as good as the original, but you get the idea.”

In the picture, Keith was sitting in his bed, Lance recognized the bedding and the decoration of the room. He was hugging his legs making his back look curved. On his hand was a cigarette. But what was really amusing about the picture wasn’t how the colors contrasted or the lights or the shadows or any of those things that Lance had no idea how they worked. The real beauty there was Keith. His head was tilted backwards, but he was staring at the camera. His eyes looked tired, but the way he was smiling sent shivers through Lance’s body. He felt like that would be the face Keith would make if he was truly comfortable, happy and maybe even in love. And he envied everything about the photograph. 

He passed Zeke’s phone to the rest of the table and all of them gave their compliments.

“I got all the points for it, but I still feel as if the teachers didn’t really get it.” Zeke explained as the rest kept staring. “For me this picture has a different meaning than what the eye meets. For me this work is deeply erotic. Old photographers, they don’t get it.” He then put his arm around Keith and they looked at each other. “It’s their loss.” 

“Stop.” Keith said looking embarrassed, but it was clear it wasn’t in a good way. For Lance that was enough to step in.

“Well I disagree.” He dared to say.

Zeke looked at him in disbelief for a few seconds and then he just laughed. Meanwhile Keith just looked intrigued.

“Sorry, but then maybe you should stick to soccer. I know what I’m talking about.”

“I don’t think it’s erotic.” He continued. “I think it’s intimate. When I looked at it I felt like stepping into a lazy Sunday morning with a lover, not like fucking. And sure, maybe a lazy morning can be erotic and end up in sex or whatever, but in the end you can only share those moments with someone who is special. Someone you maybe even love.” He quickly glanced at Keith. “Or maybe that’s all soccer talk for you.”

Zeke looked enraged and Lance was ready to get in a fight with him if necessary, but luckily Nyma cut in. 

“Okay, we need more beer here! Don’t you agree? Lance, come with me to order.”

She took his arm and pushed him out of the situation. They walked quickly to the bar and they order a bunch of beers for the table.

“Okay, you were right I’m loving this drama.”

“That guy is such an asshole.” Hissed Lance.

“Well, he is a photographer, a lot of them are. And given that you just did that, maybe it’s time to really fuck things up.” She suggested as she took some beers in her hand.

“What the hell do you mean?” he felt slightly afraid but very interested.

“I mean we gotta tell them we are not really dating.”

“Why the hell would we do that?”

“I got a few ideas in mind.”

They returned to the table with the beers in their hands. Lance noticed how Keith and Zeke looked tense, but as Nyma started chatting right away with everyone he decided to ignore them and feel a little happy with himself. However, he just joined the conversation as he thought how to drop the bomb. After a few minutes Nyma kicked him discreetly in the leg so he realized maybe he was taking too long.

“Okay, guys,” he started with a serious tone, making all the eyes stop on him, “we have to come clean. We can’t keep doing this.”

“What is going on?” asked Vlad.

“Me and Nyma,” he pointed between them, “we are not dating. I mean we used to, but not anymore.”

Everyone looked confused and why wouldn’t they. Lance was starting to regret ever listening to Nyma. 

“Yeah, it’s true” said Nyma, laughing as if it was all just a big prank, but no one was getting the joke.

“But why?” he heard Keith’s voice beside him. 

He had no idea how he could justify it without admitting his jealousy so he just looked away trying to find the right words. But it seemed Nyma had other plans.

“Oh, Lance just thought it would be funny to see how you would react at the two of us being together again.” She said, looking directly at Keith. 

On one side of the table, Nyma and Keith’s friends just laughed, commenting how silly that was, however on the other side, Lance was stuck with the sour expression of Zeke piercing right through him. He was onto him and Lance knew it.

“Yeah,” he laughed nervously, “also me and, uh, me and Nyma, well we broke up because she likes girls.” He said trying to shift the center of attention. “So I figured it would be cool to take her out of her comfort zone. Maybe meet someone, or something. After all I did help her figure herself out.” He laughed. 

Now it was Nyma how was staring at him angrily. Of course no one realized that, because she was smiling at him, but he knew her too well to know that she wasn’t happy at all.

“You sure did that!” she patted him in the back way too hard, everyone else being oblivious. “But it’s okay, we are even now. I’ve also helped you with those issues.” 

After saying so, her eyes looked directly at Keith, piercing right through him for only a few seconds, but it felt like entire minutes. Then they returned back to Lance. Nyma had not said too much, but it was enough. 

Lance looked at Keith, he looked nervous. His cheeks slightly red from Nyma’s comment, but his eyes moved quickly here and there. Lance didn’t notice, but his were doing the same. Catching the look of everyone’s faces. They looked like they knew something was up, but they had not really understood Nyma’s implication. 

Luckily, from across the bar the sound of a guitar string took everyone’s attention. The bar got darker, leaving the whole place in dim lights. They turned around and they saw a band standing in a small stage. 

“Oh, shit! They are starting!” he could hear one of the girls say. 

Keith’s friends stood up to get closer to the stage, Lance took it as the perfect opportunity to leave the booth. He took Nyma’s arm and dragged her with him. A small crowd had gathered in front of the band, but Lance took Nyma to a dark corner just as the band presented themselves and started playing. 

“What was that?” he screamed angrily at Nyma through the music.

“Oh, don’t you dare bitch to me right now!” her whole body went stiff and Lance got even a little scared as Nyma started scolding him. “First of all it is very rude to out someone without their consent, you’re lucky I didn’t do the same to you. And second look over there,” she pointed to the booth.

Lance turned around and saw Keith and Zeke sitting alone, not even talking to each other. Keith downed his beer before leaving the booth and walking towards the stage. Zeke followed slowly. He looked back at Nyma, whose chin was slightly tucked.

“You wanted to cause problems? You’re welcome.”

She then walked away, joining the spectators. Lance sighed and decided to do the same. 

He stood in between the crowd, his shoulders bumping with other people’s skin. After a few seconds the air got heavier and his skin sweatier. The guys playing were a local band, but they were very popular around bars in the downtown area. One song ended, and when the next began playing Lance realized that he had heard it somewhere. The voice of the singer wasn’t the same, so he figured they were covering the original. He remembered hearing the song with Keith in his bed. The time they were high. He remembered how a few minutes later he had acted on his feelings and kissed Keith. He tried to remember the softness of his lips as he listened. The way his body melted beneath him and the heat of his tongue. Unconsciously, his eyes wandered away from the stage and he started to look around the crowd. Far from him, on the left side of the stage, his eyes met Keith’s, who was already staring at him.

‘And there is someone out there just like me probably keeping to themselves.’

Keith looked like a deer in headlights, like he had caught him somehow. And although he looked embarrassed by it, he did not look away. Neither did Lance. A warm feeling grew in his stomach as he wondered if Keith was thinking the same he was. If he was remembering the same as he. 

The music got louder, surprising both of them and making them look away. Lance shook his head. He felt like he had woken up from a dream. Around him the people cheered and applauded. The song was over. 

He ran his hands through his hair. It was too hot. He left the crowd heading to the bar. He ordered a beer. It was cold. A few songs went by as he drank his beer. When he was finally over he turned around to keep watching the band. He also took a glance at the people. From the bar he could practically see everything that was going on in the bar. He saw people sitting in their tables, singing along to the music. He saw Nyma, she wasn’t with the crowd anymore, but clearly flirting with a girl where he had stood before with her. He rolled his eyes. 

But what really caught his attention was a sudden quick movement to his left. He saw Keith with Zeke. They were clearly arguing, or fighting. He wasn’t sure cause he couldn’t hear how loud they were being. But when Zeke started to leave through the door and Keith ran after him he figured out it wasn’t just a small argument. Lance quickly paid his beer and then followed. 

Outside it was dark and chilly. He looked around the street until the lights of a car startled him. The car left quickly and only then he saw that Keith was standing a few feet away from him, watching as the car left. His hands gripping his hair as he put them down in frustration. Keith turned around looking defeated and that’s when he realized Lance was there. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed him.

“Are you okay?” 

Keith clenched his chin as he slightly raised it. He looked angry. Lance remembered when they used to fight. Keith scoffed.

“I’m leaving.” He turned around. 

Lance hurried next to him and grabbed his hand trying to stop him.

“Hey – “

“Don’t!” Keith was quick to take his hand away. He looked at Lance in the eyes. “I’m not doing this right now. Please just stay away.”

Keith hurried away fast leaving Lance alone in the street. 

He stood outside for a few minutes. Then he decided to go back to the bar. Order another beer and maybe wallow in self-pity. But when he turned around he saw his blonde friend, leaning against the building, looking unimpressed.

“So you’re just gonna let him leave?”

Lance sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“He is pissed with me, Nyma. I don’t blame him. I feel like a douche, because now he sad and angry and it’s my fault.” 

Nyma nodded and pursed her lips. 

“Okay, I get it.” She started. “But you do realize, that if you don’t go after him, this whole night would have been for nothing. And then you hurt him for nothing too. Which for me sounds like the stupidest thing you would have ever done.”

Nyma’s words got through him and he realized that she was right. He stared back to the direction where Keith had left. His apartment was very close from the bar. He was probably now riding the elevator, cursing himself, and Lance was letting him do it. Alone. 

That seemed stupid for him too.

“Fuck,” he said loudly. “The fuck do I do now then?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Lance stared at Nyma again. She smiled. 

He started running. 

 

Lance hurried up the stairs. His lungs were burning. He ran down the hallway finally getting in front of Keith’s door. He took no more time and knocked loudly on the door. Keith opened the door and before he could close the door on Lance’s face, Lance pushed past it, letting himself inside the apartment.

“We need to talk.” He said as he stood up next to the kitchen counter, turning around to meet Keith’s stare. He looked annoyed.

“Okay, let’s fucking talk then.” Keith slammed the door shut and crossed his arms over his chest.

He looked intimidating. Lance thought about how they used to fight and although he had seen Keith pissed at him before he had never seen quite that angry.

“How about we start with what the hell were you thinking today? You thought you were being funny or something? Was all of that some joke or something? Cause I can’t figure it out, Lance! Everything you did was so unnecessary! Don’t even get me started on that shit that Nyma pulled off!” 

Keith had slowly walked closer to Lance, finally standing in front of him as he accused Lance. 

“What was I thinking?” he interrupted Keith. “What were you thinking when you got back with that prick!”

“Oh, don’t fucking start there.” Their voices getting gradually louder as the fight got more intense. “You fucking made me believe you were back with Nyma! Why did you even do that? That was fucking ridiculous!”

“Well now you have an idea of how stupid it is that you are back with him!”

“Don’t you dare compare my relationship to yours! Nyma doesn’t even like dudes!”

“And he cheated on you!”

Keith turned around and slammed his fist on the kitchen counter.

“I want to fucking punch you!” countered Keith venomously. 

“Go ahead!” Lance opened his arms. “That’s all you got now that you know I’m right.”

Keith turned around and stepped even closer to Lance this time, making Lance believe that he was actually gonna do it, however he did not flinch. Lance could feel Keith’s warm and quick breath in his nose. 

“You don’t get to be mad about my relationship.” Keith poked Lance harshly with his finger. “You don’t get to treat my boyfriend like shit. You don’t get to look at me the way you did tonight and you don’t get to come here and start throwing shit at me, when you’re the one who was a fucking asshole. And I’m not talking about tonight.” 

Lance’s eyes got bigger in surprise.

“So you are angry about that after all.” 

“I can’t believe you got me believing you were a nice person.” Sneered Keith his eyes dark.

“And I can’t believe we thought we could be friends.” 

“That was the biggest mistake we did.” Keith raised his chin, not breaking eye contact.

Lance stared at Keith. His eyes felt like stab wounds, but at the same time he felt like there was something more. They looked at each other defiantly for a few seconds more. Lance felt Keith’s breath get slower.

“So I guess that’s it for us then?” Lance asked 

“We should have never even tried.” 

“That was a stupid decision.” 

Lance moved slightly closer.

“I guess you should leave now.”

Keith’s eyes got less piercing, and his gaze shifted slightly. Lance’s did as well.

“I guess I should.” He answered in a whisper.

Neither of them said anything. 

Finally, Lance couldn’t help but looking down at Keith’s lips and when he dragged his stare back to Keith’s eyes he caught Keith staring at his too. Keith gulped, and out of nowhere their lips were smashing together. Neither knowing who took the first step.

It was nothing like the first time they had kissed. The first time had been slow and curious, they had taken their time. This time wasn’t so, thought Lance, as his hands griped strongly Keith’s hips as he pushed the other boy’s lower body against his, and as he felt Keith lustful hands run through his hair. This time was hot and desperate, hands everywhere, it was intoxicating, hypnotizing and rough. They had forgotten about everything they had done before, everything around them, the only thing that mattered was touching, grasping and kissing. 

Lance walked forward and pushed Keith against the kitchen counter, biting Keith’s bottom lip as he did, maybe too hard, making him let out a small gasp that made Lance smile smugly. 

“Fuck off.” Responded Keith, attacking Lance’s mouth, pushing his tongue inside his parted lips, giving him no time to talk back. 

Keith ran his hands down Lance’s back until he finally grabbed him by the belt loops in his jeans pushing their crotches together. Lance felt encouraged to take a step further. He grabbed Keith’s thighs pushing them apart and lifting him up to the kitchen counter. Keith let out a surprised gasp, but then took the opportunity to take off his jacket which had been falling from his shoulder for a while. After that he wasted no time and kissed Lance again.

Lance moved to the soft skin of Keith’s neck, sucking and kissing, not even thinking about how Keith could get in trouble for that. The other boy didn’t seem to mind either, as hurried breaths left his mouth. Keith then grasped the edges of Lance’s shirt and took it off. The feeling of his fingertips sending shivers through Lance’s body. Lance started doing the same when Keith stopped him in a husky tone.

“No, stop.”

Lance pulled back instantly, although his body was still close to Keith’s.

“Right, right, I’m sorry, if you don’t, huh,” he mumbled out of breath, trying to think with his brain instead of the growing bulge inside his pants.

“Shut up, it’s not that.” Answered Keith, a sly smile on his lips. “I meant not here.” He raised his chin gesturing the bedroom behind them. 

“Oh.” Said Lance looking behind his back. “Okay.”

He went directly back to Keith’s lips, feeling the other boy respond against his tongue pulling him closer. But it didn’t feel close enough. 

Lance grabbed both of Keith’s legs, which wrapped around him the same second that Lance lifted Keith’s body from the counter as he made his way to the bedroom. 

The second that Keith’s body fell to his bed, Lance on top of him, their lips still connected, everything felt different. Before it felt as if everything had been just an extension of the fight, as if they had stopped using words and decided to see who won physically. But lying in Keith’s bed, the only lights coming from outside the window, suddenly it was different. It was still desperate, their lips still moved with force, tongues touching and hands still everywhere, but they were no longer fighting. 

Instead they were so mesmerized with each other that Lance didn’t even remembered pulling his and Keith’s clothes off. He only noticed they were lying in boxers when Keith shifted their position, straddling Lance beneath him. Keith sat up and only then Lance could stare at him and as he saw Keith’s lustful eyes, flushed chest and slim hips he couldn’t help but feel slightly self-conscious.

However, Keith took no notice of this and ran his hands down Lance’s defined torso, who shivered and gasped to is touch. Keith kissed him again, while his hand slipped inside Lance’s boxers and grabbed his throbbing cock. 

“Fuck!” gasped Lance, who wasn’t ready at all for that.

He sat up as he grabbed Keith’s nape with one hand and his hip with the other. 

Keith’s hand moved at a slow almost torturing pace around him, that Lance unconsciously started to jerk his hips up for more friction. He unconsciously grabbed Keith’s ass, he only noticed he did when Keith let out a gentle moan into his mouth when his grasp got tighter.   
Lance decided to return the favor and got his hand inside Keith’s boxers as his other hand still grabbed firmly his round ass. Keith shuddered against his lips when he did, Lance realized there was no going back. 

“I usually am all up for foreplay,” Keith said, his forehead against Lance’s, “but I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

“Me neither.” 

Keith moved quickly out of the bed, giving Lance the chance to pull his boxers off. And when Keith returned to the bed with condoms and lube, Lance noticed he had taken the rest of his clothes off too. He shivered at the feeling of his over sensitive cock brush against Keith’s bare skin as the other boy went back to straddling him. 

“You sure about this?” asked Keith. Lance nodded vigorously in response.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked in return. 

“I can’t think of anything I want as much as this right now.”

Lance kissed Keith once more, as he did, Keith searched for the condom, and held it against Lance’s chest.

“Put it on.” He said huskily.

Lance obeyed, taking him only a few seconds, but feeling it was way too long for either way. When he was done Keith grabbed his shoulders for balance, positioning himself on top of him. 

“Wow, wow, wait a second. Won’t that hurt you? Shouldn’t it – “

“Already did it.”

“What? When?”

“Right now.” Lance was baffled.

“Well, that isn’t fair! You did it all by yourself.” Lance’s tone went back to a low seducing one. “Didn’t even let me help. Or watch for that matter.” Keith smiled.

“Well, maybe next time.” 

“Now that’s a promise – “Keith then shut him by kissing him once more.

They kissed as Keith lowered himself down to Lance’s cock. He did it so slowly that Lance had to grab Keith’s hips to contain himself to push in too quickly. Keith kept going down, his fingernails digging into Lance’s shoulders. Suddenly, Keith lowered himself too quickly, arching his back and making the both of them moan as their bodies fully connected, Lance holding onto his narrow waist, fingers digging into his hipbones as he tried not to lose himself. 

The both took a moment to catch their breaths as their foreheads pressed together, breathing into each other’s mouths. Lance breathed, tasted and felt Keith and only Keith. Everything else didn’t matter. Nothing else could matter to him. When Lance finally got himself together, his hands travelled Keith’s skin and cupped his face, pulling him once more for a kiss. And as his tongue explored his lips, Keith’s hips started moving. Then Lance lost it again.

“Fuck,” he cried out as Keith’s pace began to speed up. 

Lance attacked Keith’s lips again, making their noses press together. He couldn’t hold back anymore so he pushed up to meet Keith’s hips somewhere in the middle. Keith involuntarily broke the kiss to let a loud moan escape from his mouth, but Lance was quick to pull him back to his lips, the kiss becoming rougher all of a sudden. Keith’s fingers tangled in Lance’s hair, pulling and grasping, and Keith didn’t even know the effect he was having on Lance. how far gone he felt. But neither could Lance. 

They managed to build a steady rhythm, their bodies in total synchrony. It’s not like Lance was a virgin or anything, but whatever he had had before Keith had nothing on how he was feeling with Keith. 

Lance didn’t notice when his back hit the bed. He only realized that at some point Keith was on top of him, their chests touching and his hands cupping his face as he kissed him and moved his hips slowly and steadily. Lance cupped Keith’s ass and suddenly Keith’s body jolted so violently above him that he had to sat up, hands on Lance’s chest to keep balance.

“Fuck,” Keith whimpered, “that’s it, Lance. Please- shit, just- don’t stop.” 

Lance took the chance to stare at Keith’s face. His pupils blown and mouth open. And Lance felt really lucky. So he obeyed Keith and grabbed his hips and thrusted up. Keith’s head rolled back as he started to ride Lance a little bit harder. 

Lance looked down to his body and saw his flushed chest, his arching back, the place where his body connected with Keith’s and then he caught Keith’s hand closing around his erection, but Lance managed to stop him and close his own fist around Keith and and when doing so Keith pressed his forehead against his own. Lance could feel Keith leaking on his palm.

“God, I feel like I’m going crazy.” Keith said breathing into his mouth.

“Yeah,” was the only thing Lance managed to say, half groaning.

Lance’s hip began thrusting up uncoordinatedly and irregularly, as a response to Keith’s movements that are making him lose his mind. Keith also began sinking down faster, trembling, letting himself be touched by Lance as he did. Keith’s sweat rolled down Lance’s forehead as the pleasure grew stronger for the both of them. 

“Fuck, Lance. I can’t-” Keith said in a half-moan.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Slurred Lance and smacked their lips together again. 

Lance’s hand began stroking Keith’s flushed cock faster and Keith rolled his hips deliciously in response. Keith’s breath hitched and his groans suddenly transformed to loud whimpers and moans. 

“Oh God!” screamed Keith and then he came as Lance rolled his hips up burying himself deep inside him. Keith ‘s muscles all contracted at the same time, squeezing Lance even tighter than before, and Lance wasn’t able to hold back anymore, so he let go and climaxed too. 

Keith couldn’t make out the words, only managed to let out a moan helpless and wretched as he rode his own orgasm out. Lance decided it was his new favorite sound. Keith’s cum splattered all over his chest, but Lance didn’t mind at all, as he focused on the sweet aftertaste he felt after his own climax.

Keith collapsed on top of Lance, their chests moving rapidly together. When they managed to even their breaths, Lance could slightly hear his heart beating and he wondered if Keith could hear it too.

He then blacked out for a few minutes, only coming back to reality when Keith’s weight dropped next to him. It took all of his energy and power of will to get up from the bed to clean himself.

When he came back to the room, Keith was lying on his side, his eyes closed, so Lance was careful when positioning next to him and hugging him from behind. Keith breathed slowly and for a second he believed he was sleeping, until his voice broke the silence of the room.

“If you fucking regret this tomorrow I will kill you.”

Lance just laughed.

“Goodnight, Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I'm sorry it took me so long (I've been on vacation) but I really appreciate that you guys still keep up with the story. I'm very happy so far with how it's going so thank you for you patience!


	7. Living in the Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I'm actually coming back here. First of all, I would like to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update. I have been going through a lot recently and if you add to that the greatest writers' block there ever was you get this horrible hiatus. So again I am very sorry it took me so long to post again, I wanna let you guys know that I have every intention of finishing this story, so even if the next update takes me a year (lol let's hope not) I'm going to complete this story, I promise. I've also been thinking on re writing some of the old chapters but maybe I'll finish the story first, I'm still not sure. I'm very thankful to each and every one of you guys that support and like my story, it means the world to me, and I'm so sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, which is a really cute and happy one but don't worry drama is coming. This is just me apologizing, so I hope you enjoy it, it took me months to finish it, but I hope you guys are as happy with it as I was.
> 
> I love you, guys, and thanks for sticking around

SATURDAY

 

Lance woke up in an empty bed. The soft sound of music came from outside the room. At first, he was confused, not remembering he was laying on Keith’s bed as he was still coming off his dreams, but it only took him a few seconds to remind himself where he was and why he was there. He had slept with Keith. Lance ran his hands through his hair and face as he sat up.

He remembered Keith’s words. Lance didn’t regret it, how could he? He had been completely lucid when he kissed Keith. When he ran his hands through his body. When he touched him and felt him. How could he ever regret something so good? Just the thought of it had him struggling with a morning wood.

However, he was very scared that Keith didn’t feel the same way as him. Sure, Keith had also consented to everything that had happened the night before, but that didn’t stop Lance from thinking maybe when he left the room Keith wouldn’t be too happy about the whole situation. After all, he had cheated on his boyfriend with Lance.

Lance left the bed and started searching for his things. He found his boxers laying on the floor. He couldn’t find his shirt inside the room so picked up a hoodie off the ground. Even if he wasn’t hopeful about what might come next he figured that they had to talk about it either way. He could get dressed later.

The night was gone and the morning had come too early for Lance and he figured the second he left that room everything would change. He opened the door. Keith was standing by the kitchen sink, so all Lance could see was Keith’s back.

“Morning.” was all Lance could bring himself to say.

“You’re up.” Stated Keith, not turning around, Lance could see he was doing something with his hands, but couldn’t figure what. Keith didn’t sound angry as Lance had thought, but he didn’t let himself get his hopes up.

“What time is it?” asked Lance as he sat in one of the tall chairs across the counter.

“Around ten I think.”

Keith then turned around. He had two cups of coffee in his hands and a relaxed look on his face. However, what really got Lance’s attention was how Keith’s long hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, leaving only a few strands of hair loose around his forehead. Keith placed one of the cups across the counter and gave it to Lance. They stood close to each other only separated by the small space where the counter stood.  Lance took a sip of the coffee, not really looking at Keith but not getting his eyes away from him neither.

“You look good like that.” He dared to say, as he placed the cup down. “You know the whole, ‘morning after’ look. Looks good on you.” Lance cursed himself for being so nervous around Keith, he had so many good lines, better ones. Keith blushed slightly and let out a small nervous smile. Maybe Lance wasn’t a complete failure. He felt more confident. “The hair is what really does it.”

“Shut up.” Keith smiled as he took one more sip. Lance just laughed.

A small silence fell between them and both of them looked away unconsciously as the sounds of the world outside filled the small apartment. Keith spoke first.

“So, should we-?”  His eyes slowly looking up to meet Lance’s eyes.

“I don’t regret it.” Stated Lance, not knowing where he got the courage not look away in embarrassment.

Keith laughed nervously. Almost even relieved.

“Me either. Not one bit” He confessed. “Does that make me a bad person?” Lance shook his head.

“I think it just makes you a person.” He smiled sympathetically at Keith. He had never seen Keith like that. Ever. He was blushing, nervous, his eyes couldn’t keep still as he looked down and away.

Lance stood up, Keith finally looked at him, his body growing tenser as Lance walked to his side of the counter, his hand on it as he walked slowly towards the other boy. He stood close to Keith.

“Hey,” he said soothingly walking into Keith’s space. Lance cupped his face with both hands and leaned forward to kiss him sweetly. His lips tasted like coffee. Keith responded instantly his soft lips pressing on Lance’s. Lance pecked Keith on the lips once more before finally separating their lips. They kept their foreheads pressed together while Lance’s thumb slowly stroked the nape of Keith’s neck. Keith let out an uneven breath and Lance could feel it on his lips.

“You really don’t regret it.” Acknowledged Keith with a half-smile popping on his lips. Lance just smiled and kissed him again, Keith sighed into his mouth. The kiss lasted even less than the first one, but it still felt as sweet. Lance pulled apart from Keith.

“Are you hungry? Cause I make the best scrambled eggs you will ever taste in your life.”

“You sure you can keep that promise?” 

“I keep all promises I make.” Lance raised his eyebrows at Keith, who just blushed and laughed when he got what Lance was talking about. Then he just hit Lance playfully on the arm.

“Shut up, McClain.”

Lance didn’t bother replying, just looked at Keith with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow as he started working on the eggs.  He thought about how he could get used to it. Waking up in Keith’s apartment, in his worn out sheets and then have breakfast with him. Lance smiled to himself. He felt so stupidly happy. God, he was falling so fast. No way he was telling that to Keith though.

Keith started making more coffee and Lance started cooking. The only sounds in the room being the faint music coming from Keith’s stereo, the barely audible outside world and the boys’ conversation drifting from one topic to another as they prepared, ate and finished breakfast letting time pass them by. They talked the same way they had done before, talking about school or people they knew or interesting childhood stories, but somehow it all sounded so different in light of the new events. More intimate. They were, after all, having breakfast in their underwear. The stares lasted longer, the smiles were wider and the laughs felt more genuine.

“It was something traumatic for me.” Said Keith, after he had told Lance how he had one time accidentally hooked up with a girl. “I’m serious!” he stressed but still had a smile on his face while Lance just laughed at his story.

“Come one!” Lance replied between laughs. “Girls are great too!”

“I’m not saying they aren’t! I have nothing against them!”

“Yeah, it’s just your gay ass can’t take that, huh?”

“Fuck you. My gay ass can take a lot.”

“Yeah, I know.” Replied Lance winking at Keith. Keith opened his mouth while smiling in astonishment and embarrassment, so he answered Lance’s comment by punching him in the shoulder.

“Hey!” exclaimed Lance immediately rubbing his shoulder.

“That’s what you get.”

“Hit me all you want, Kogane, I still made you blush and you know it.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, but said nothing and took a sip of what was left of his coffee. Lance took the sudden silence to finish his cup too. After drinking the rest of the coffee, Lance looked at Keith and caught him staring at him thoughtfully.

“What?”

Keith shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Keith stood up taking both his and Lance’s plate and placing them in the sink. Lance followed with the empty cups. Keith opened the faucet and water started spilling over the dirty dishes, however, Lance closed it before he could continue and when doing so, slightly cornering Keith as he stood maybe too near to his personal space.

“What is it?” he asked deeply.

“I-” started Keith, choking on his own words. “I have no idea what to do. I mean, God, what comes next, Lance? I’m very confused right now and I have a boyfriend.” Keith sighed. “Also it doesn’t help a lot that you have been so fucking charming all morning.” Keith laughed nervously and stopped talking.

Lance took a few seconds to think about his answer. “Keith,” Keith’s eyes went back to his, “I know you really want to have an answer about all this, and don’t get me wrong I think we should really figure out what comes next now, but I really can’t do that right now.”

“What?” 

“Yeah, I can’t really think of what to do when right now all I want to really do is push you against me and kiss you.”

Keith looked surprised and Lance didn’t really blame him. Not even he knew where the hell that was coming from and how he had managed to bring himself to say it. For a moment he even thought that Keith hadn’t taken it in a good way and he silently cursed himself for those few seconds. And then those seconds passed. And he realized that although Keith’s eyes were still wide in surprise his breath had hitched making his chest rise. Lance had only a few seconds to realize that he had actually had an effect on Keith before the other boy was launching himself to Lance attacking his lips one more time. Lance took no time to respond either. 

Lance had had a lot of kisses in his life. There was his first kiss, his second and third and after that he lost the count. There were meaningful kisses. Then meaningless kisses. He had experienced small pecks and full mouth kisses. But he had never in his life experienced a kitchen kiss. The idea of making out in a kitchen had always intrigued him. How was that supposed to work with food and plates all over the place? And why was it such a turn on? Of course, as many things, he had never thought of it happening anytime soon until Keith came along. He stood there grasping onto Keith’s shirt pulling him closer to his lips while cornering him against the sink. Keith ran his hands through Lance’s hair and Lance started to realize how much he loved the feeling of Keith’s fingers and nails on his head.

Lance’s first kitchen kiss was also quickly becoming more and more heated. He realized this too late when Keith turned them around, making Lance lean on the edge of the sink as he placed his hands on either side of Lance’s hips. Keith started to kiss his jaw line, his kisses slowly but steadily traveling to his neck. Lance exposed his neck, tilting his head back to allow Keith’s kisses to continue going down. Lance also started to realize that although Keith was a bottom he really enjoyed being in control.

Lance felt like he was learning a lot.  

“You really should have zip your hoodie.” Said Keith groaning against his sensitive neck skin.

“Why is that?” asked Lance equally turned on but with a small laugh. God, Keith was really getting under his skin. Especially his lower body.

“Cause you look so fucking hot like this.”

Lance chuckled. “Turned on much?”

“Tell that to yourself.” mocked Keith as he unexpectedly grabbed Lance’s forming bulge, making Lance hiss at the touch. Lance could feel Keith’s smile go nearer his ear lobe.

“You’re such a fucking – “he had to hiss again as he felt Keith’s teeth on his ear lobe.

“Yeah, yeah.” Added Keith mockingly before attacking Lance’s lips again.

Lance felt totally surrounded by Keith. Next to him, on him, against him. His ears buzzed. He had completely surrendered to the other boy. At this point he was so turned on he would have let him do anything to him. Cause, damn, Keith was hot. And he was about to become hotter one second later.

Suddenly Lance couldn’t feel Keith’s mouth against his, nor his hand against his crotch anymore. And when he opened his eyes he almost didn’t see Keith in front of him. But he did. He was smiling with his dark eyes, his hair was a mess and his lips were red. The buzzing was still in his ears. And all of a sudden he wasn’t in front of him anymore. Lance’s stare followed Keith as he dropped to his knees in front of him. And then it really hit him.

“Wow, wow, wow,” he warned shaking his hands, “you don’t really have to do that.” He said, becoming self-conscious. Last time he had been in this position he was drunk, so he couldn’t really feel self- conscious at all. But during the day? In the kitchen? Lance couldn’t help it. Not that the idea didn’t seem appealing though.

“Don’t worry about it.” said Keith as he started kissing his navel.

“No, really. I- mean, this seems very one sided.”

“Lance,” said Keith more firmly getting Lance to look at him in the eyes, “believe me, I want to do it.”

After saying so Keith went back to slowly kissing down Lance’s body and Lance finally relaxed convinced by Keith’s words. And honestly, Keith’s lips and tongue didn’t feel even a slightly wrong. The opposite really. They kept sending shivers through his body. Keith was also working him up, making his way down very slowly. Almost painfully so. But Lance was fucking seeing stars. At some point, he had to close his eyes to block everything else and mainly concentrate on Keith’s tongue.

He heard the buzzing again. He started to wonder what in the world was going on with the constant buzz he was hearing. And just when Keith’s was going to drop his boxers he remembered: he had a phone. Also a mother. And he hadn’t told his mother he had spent the night with Keith. Then he panicked.

“Fuck!” he practically screamed out and made his way to the living room where he had taken off his jacket in the heated kiss the night before.

“What the – “started saying Keith, clearly disappointed and confused and then he saw Lance taking out his phone.

Just as Lance took the phone out the call ended and he saw the notification showing on his phone. Eleven lost calls from his mother. He was certainly a dead man.

“Fuck, she is going to kill me.”

“How bad is it?” Keith asked beside him.

“Eleven lost calls.”

“Shit. Okay, maybe it won’t be that bad?” Keith was obviously trying to keep him hopeful, but Lance was sure they were past that point now.

The phone started buzzing again. “Please be in English.” He begged before answering the phone. “Hi, mom?”

“Hasta que contestó el desaparecido! Cuantas veces más querías que te llamara, huh? Para que tiene telefono si no lo contestas nunca! Iba a llamar a la policía, Lance! Pensaba que te habías muerto! Dónde andabas ayer que no volviste a la casa? Para qué tienes casa si tampoco vuelves?! Menos mal que tu papá es más bueno que yo y me calmó que si no estarías castigado por un mes! No, más un año te iba a castigar! Que crees que esto es un hotel? Que tu puedes llegar e irte así sin más y que no me va a importar! Dónde estabas metido por Dios, mijo?! Eres un irresponsable-”

The older woman screamed so loud through the other side as she scolded Lance that he had to take the phone away from his ear.

“What is she saying?” asked Keith in a whisper next to him.

“Just – it’s probably best if you don’t know.” Well, he was definitely not turned on anymore. Nothing like a good scolding in Spanish to help him come down. He decided to stop his mother’s rambling. “Mom, mom,” he said but she kept going so he said louder this time, “Mamá! Perdón, okay? I am really really sorry. I was a Keith’s.”

“Si no llegas a la casa en diez minutos, Lance – “she started.

“Got it, I’m going.” He hung up.

“What happened?”

“She says I gotta be there in ten minutes.” Said Lance, as he started to search and pick his things up from Keith’s apartment.

“But it’s like a twenty minutes ride!” said Keith as he followed his hurried steps.

“Yeah, I know that’s why I have to leave now before she has my ass with a wooden spoon.” Lance started to put his clothes on. “Keys, keys,” he patted himself, “where did I put them?”

“Here.” Keith got his attention and yanked the keys to him. Lance caught them in the air.

“Nice one.” He smiled at the other boy. “Okay, gotta run now.” He said running to the door. He opened it, but only halfway and then went back in.

“What did you forget?” asked Keith unimpressed.

“Only this.” Lance grabbed on Keith’s waist and roughly pressed his body against his own as he attached his lips together. Keith was slightly taken back, but not enough to not move his lips against Lance’s. The kiss was quick but heated enough to remind the both of them the unfinished business they had left in the hurry.

“Get out of here.” Smiled Keith and bit his lip as the kiss ended.

“Yeah, my mom is gonna kill me.”  Lance hurried back to the door.

“Oh, shit! Lance wait!” he heard from his back and when he turned around he was surprised when Keith grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. “Just in case you die.” Explained Keith. Lance smiled at Keith.

“Now, that was just mean.”

Keith laughed and Lance thought even if his mother was going to murder him, this had been the best morning of his life.

"Don't die!" he heard Keith scream while he was going down the stairs. “Can’t kiss you if you’re dead!” he only smiled to himself.

What a great morning.

 

 

MONDAY

 

“So, Lance!” he was taken back when one certain blonde closed his locker in front of his eyes. “People are wondering if you and I are back together because of that hickey you are walking around with.”

“Shit, is it that obvious?”

Lance had tried the whole morning to cover it up, but with no success. His mother had also seen it after he arrived back home on Saturday, making the scolding even worse than it had to be, because, apparently, he had lied to her saying he was at Keith’s when he obviously had spent the night between some girl’s legs, making her not only worry about his whereabouts but also if he had been careful as she claimed she wasn’t very eager to have more grandchildren on Lance’s side.  She had been wrong about the unprotected sex and the girl. But he had spent the night with Keith having sex so there was no way Lance could explain anything to her without coming out and he wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Anyways,” continued Nyma with that ‘you didn’t let me finish tone’ he knew too well, “people are saying that, but I know that the last time I saw you, you were running off to the house of one black haired boy. You know? The one with the mullet?”

“Your point being?” Lance drifted, not wanting to talk about that right there in the middle of the school.

“Is the hickey-maker the same boy?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked away and swallowed, feeling very uncomfortable and exposed. “Yes.” Nyma started to open her mouth in excitement, but before she could get any sound out of her mouth Lance stepped in, “please keep quiet about it, Nyma.”

She immediately changed her expression to a serious one, that didn’t seem serious at all as she was clearly hiding a smile behind it. “I can be cool about it.” She said not really convincing Lance, but it was better than the other option, “but come on!”

“Come one what?” Lance asked as he started to walk away and Nyma hurried along.

“Details, Lance!” she saw him roll his eyes but continued, “did you guys got to first base, second base, or… “ she looked around and whispered “did you have sex? Cause that looks like a sex hickey to me!” When Lance said nothing, Nyma took that as a yes and screamed out an excited, “Oh my God!”

“Okay, yes, yes, yes!” Lance said in a whispered yell, “Okay? We went all the way, can you just keep quiet, Jesus.”

Nyma calmed down but the shit eating grin was not leaving her face, “God, I’m so good with this stuff! By the way, you’re welcome.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Please, you know exactly what I mean.” Lance knew. He knew the only reason he had chased after Keith that night was because of Nyma. So he decided not to argue further and just silently agree with her. “You still aren’t giving me details Lance.” she insisted.

Lance sighed, defeated, “Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Was it a one-time thing or are you guys going to…?”  she made a weird gesture with her hands, moving them in front of her as she looked directly at Lance. However, Lance was able to understand what she meant, although her gestures made no sense. 

“Not a one time thing. I mean, the next morning we almost did it again. We also talked about it and even though the both of us liked it he never really specified what he was going to do with the whole boyfriend situation.”

“So what are you now? Like a… side bitch?” Lance stopped walking abruptly, as Nyma’s words sank in. Although she had said them jokingly he felt like there might be some sense in them.

“Fuck,” he whispered opening his eyes more as the realization kicked in. “What if I am?”

“Now you’re just being dumb Lance.” Nyma rolled her eyes.

“No, but think about it! The only thing he said was that he didn’t regret it, but that doesn’t mean he is going to break up with – “

Before Lance could continue rant-panicking Nyma stopped him by slightly slapping his face with both palms as he pressed his cheeks together, shutting him by making him look like a duck. “Stop.” She demanded, “calm down and stop. He’s gonna break up with Zeke. He is an asshole and he knows it. So stop worrying about it.” she let go of Lance’s face. “Besides, I’m sure he’d like to tell you in person that kind of decision.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, so chill, Lance. His relationship is not bounded to last much longer either way. Gotta go now.” She started walking away. “You text me when you know!” She shouted only a few feet away from him, leaving him alone with aching cheeks, confused feelings and some stares that wondered what the hell was going on between the two of them.

Lance was sure that was called a Deja vù.

 

The thing about Mondays is that they always come after the weekend. And although this fact should have been obvious enough for Lance he never thought about how he spent most of his weekend thinking of Keith, being with Keith, sleeping with Keith. And being grounded in his bedroom. So needless to say he hadn’t had a lot of time to exercise. And it showed.  Or maybe he was still too caught up thinking about Keith. 

Whatever the actual reason of his low performance in practice was, the coach was not going to let it slip so easily. So when training was done he immediately knew what was coming to him. Even his teammates knew, some of them even patted his shoulder and wished him luck as they left for the showers.

“Lance.” called the coach behind him.

“I know, I know.” He said, trying to start running before Sam could start his speech but the old man got him before.

“I don’t know what it is you have in your head. Family, future, school, sex, I really don’t care. But if you’re not going to be here when I need you to only think soccer than it’s better if you stay at home thinking about those things. Pull yourself together in practice. Got it?”

Lance gulped at his words. “Got it, coach.”

“Good, now run your legs off.”

It was the usual technique the coach used to get the distracted players to get focused. Half an hour more than the rest running around the field might not be the harshest punishment there is, he definitely had had it worse when they made him and Keith do all those stupid chores a few months ago. But having to run extra time while everyone was heading home made even the most resistant of the players want to go home.

Lance saw the rest of the guys get out of the locker rooms clean and smiling while he only felt sweaty everywhere. Many of them screamed encouraging words at him when they saw him running around. He kept going. The days were getting colder and darker quicker so when he was finally done the sun had already set and the sky was getting gradually darker. He stopped running and started walking towards the showers. He crossed paths with coach Holt on his way there.

“Don’t wanna see you this late tomorrow too, Lance.”

Lance nodded, getting what his coach was actually trying to tell him. “See you, Sam.”

Being alone so late in the showers was unexpectedly recovering. He had time to clear his mind as the hot water hit his skin, his muscles relaxing to it. he didn’t feel that unlucky after all, it was nice to have some time for himself. Gave him time to think about all the things going around his head, especially Keith and the fact that he still had a boyfriend. He was putting his clothes back on as he thought that maybe Nyma was right after all. Like she usually was. He decided not to pressure Keith to do anything, after all, he wanted to be in Keith’s good side whilst Zeke was on the other side. 

The only actual problem now was that once he had started thinking about the other boy he couldn’t stop. He hadn’t seen him for two days and already felt like he was going through withdraw. Keith withdraw. He couldn’t get rid of his thoughts about the morning they had shared. God, he was under his skin.

He had taken his dad’s car to school that morning, so he figured he’d call Keith, ask if he could stop by his place. But as he got closer to the parking lot he noticed a tall figure leaning against his car. The phone beeped in his ear as their eyes locked. Lance walked over to the car in the deserted lot, eyes slightly closed in confusion but the corners of his mouth upward.

He put his phone away. “Been calling you.” He said loudly, still a few feet away from Keith.

“Here I am.”

Keith leaned against the car, his hands tucked in the front pockets of his pants. Lance took the chance to look at him from head to toes. He looked warm and cozy wearing an oversized sweatshirt and a beanie. However, his nose and cheeks were slightly red because of the chill breeze of the afternoon. Lance stopped walking once he was close enough, standing right in front of Keith, who didn’t move. He just looked at Lance directly to his eyes confidently, lips slightly parted. Lance felt like kissing them.

“What are you doing here?” He asked instead.

“Study group, about an hour ago.”

Lance smiled teasingly. “So what? You stayed here alone?” Keith hummed in agreement “Did you stop by and watch the soccer practice.”

“Maybe,” Keith answered, the corner of his mouth rising slightly. “Might have stopped by.” He added. “There was a really hot player.”

“Really?” Keith hummed again. Lance unconsciously started to get nearer and nearer to Keith’s body, until he was practically hovering over him.

"Yeah, he sucked today, though.” Keith smiled slyly and Lance slightly pushed him only making them paradoxically step closer to each other.

“Fuck off.” He laughed. “Maybe if you stayed out of my mind I could actually concentrate.” Confessed Lance.

Keith blushed and looked away, pursing his lips as he unsuccessfully suppressed a smile. He looked back at Lance, his eyes suddenly darker. “You know how hard it is to not lean in and kiss you?” asked Keith, his voice low and husky.

Lance contemplated it. Replying. Tease Keith for being a stalker, or say something flirty like ‘why don’t you just do it then’ and smile while waiting for Keith to take the first step. But he couldn’t. He didn’t have the control to wait. He was too tired. Too tired to pretend he hadn’t been thinking about Keith the whole day. So he did it himself. Closed the gap between their lips, kissing Keith heatedly, pressing his body further against the car, his thumbs pressing on each of Keith’s cheeks. And by the way, Keith kissed him back, surrendering completely to his touch, opening his mouth to let him in, Lance knew he had been thinking about him just as much as he had.

Their mouths separated for air and the two boys stood there looking at each other with red cheeks and agitated pants. Lance could feel his stomach get warmer as the sight of Keith’s red and parted lips burned in his memory.

“So, is this the part of the movie where I tell you how ‘amazing the other night was’?” asked Lance teasingly, earning himself a punch in the shoulder. He only laughed. It was so easy to push Keith’s buttons.

“Don’t be fucking stupid.” Said Keith, still failing to hide his smile.

“Don’t be fucking cute, then.” That only got him an even harder punch in the shoulder. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” He said putting his hands up in surrender. “Want me to take you home?” asked Lance, raising his brow, making the implication he was throwing at Keith even more obvious.

Keith laughed. Lance felt his knees weakening to the sound. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Just being polite. After all, you did stay to watch me suck at soccer. I owe you at least that.”

Keith chuckled again. “Aren’t your parents going to kill you? You know? Because of the other day.”

“They might not if I tell them where the hell I am.”

“I don’t know. Maybe they’ll think you are with some girl and you are lying to them.” Argued Keith with a mocking tone.

Lance smiled. “What if I was?”

“With a girl?” Keith raised one eyebrow.

“Yeah, would you be jealous, or something?” he added with a grin, his face getting closer to Keith’s teasingly.

“Yeah, like after the other night I’d believe you.”

Keith’s comment made Lance instantly draw back, as the realization hit him. He hadn’t talked about his sexuality with Keith at all. The other boy realized the sudden change of atmosphere, but he just narrowed his eyes and frowned, waiting for whatever came out of Lance’s mouth.

“Geez, fuck, I guess we never really talked about this.” Babbled Lance.

“What?” Insisted Keith, his mouth relaxing into a small smile as he saw Lance struggling with the words.

“Keith, I’m not gay.”

He saw for an instant how Keith’s face went from sympathetic to offended. He was about to give him the whole ‘you can’t just say that after you slept with me and kissed me two minutes ago’ talk when Lance luckily interrupted.

“No! No, no, I don’t mean it like the douche type of ‘I’m not gay, but I like you’ type of thing, okay? I just mean that I’m not gay, but that doesn’t mean I’m straight either. I’m just saying we never really talked about where I stood with my sexuality and that whole thing really was one hell of a trip, figuring that whole thing out, but it’s not like I think I’m straight or anything anymore, because I know I’m not and I –” he sighed in frustration when he realized he was rambling.

“Lance?” called Keith softly in front of him. Lance looked back at Keith who just looked at him with a warm smile. Keith placed his hands on Lance’s cheeks, his skin burning to the touch. Keith pulled his body closer to Lance. “Just tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m bi.” He said quickly with a confidence he didn’t recall having at that moment.

Keith’s smiled grew. His thumbs rubbed against Lance’s cheekbones. Lance felt his breath hitch.

“That’s great,” Keith said calmly.

Lance felt like he could finally breathe again. Ironically in that exact same moment he could, he stopped breathing as Keith’s mouth pressed against his own sweetly. He pressed his lips back at Keith’s slowly and he hummed as Keith parted his lips. The kiss ended shortly, but after Lance let go of Keith he just felt it had been perfect.

Lance’s hands still rested on Keith’s hips after the kiss. He locked eyes with Keith and smiled happily. “So still want me to take you home?” he said with a cheerful tone.

Keith let go of his face and made a small space between their bodies, however, Lance didn’t remove his hands. “I actually can’t.”

“Oh, okay.” Lance couldn’t help but sound a bit disappointed. “Why? Got a date again?” He tried hiding his feelings under a joke.

“Yeah.” Admitted Keith.

“What?” Lance pulled back abruptly.

“Yeah.” Repeated Keith, more confident this time. Lance felt his stomach drop. He was confused and he was about to get angry too. But the Keith added, “Gotta go break up with my boyfriend, right?”

“Oh.”

Lance felt like an idiot. A very happy idiot, but still an idiot. And then he became even happier and even though he managed to suppress the ecstatic smile that crept out of him, he couldn’t control how his eyes shined at the news.

“Well, only if you feel like you need to…” he said sarcastically and it earned him the third and most playful of all the punches he got in the shoulder.

“Fuck you.” Keith smiled back.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” said Lance with a devilish grin.

“God, you’re such a fuckboy, how the hell am I into you?” Lance laughed at Keith’s question, who then just added, “Nevermind, I am.” He then grabbed Lance by the hem of his shirt and pulled him one more time to his lips. “Okay, as much as I would like to continue to make out in this parking lot, I really need to leave.” He pressed a quick peck on Lance’s lips and practically pushed him away after that. Luckily he did so too, otherwise, Lance wasn’t sure he would have ever let him go.

“Bye then” Lance called, his stare fixed on Keith as his hips swayed away from him.

Lance got inside the car, trying to control the smile on his lips and completely failing too. As he started the car he realized something. He looked through the rearview mirror spotting Keith’s figure already on the sidewalk, but not far enough.

He started driving away from the parking lot as he opened the window and he drove to Keith’s side instantly getting the other boy’s attention.

“Lance, what the hell are you doing? Your house is the other way!” he laughed.

“I just remembered that Wednesday is date night.” He stopped the car.

“What?” asked Keith amused.

“My parents, they have date nights, and on Wednesday they are going out. The twins are always up to something on date nights, so I figured maybe you’d like to come around. What do you say?” Keith stood in silence looking at Lance with this knowingly smirk in his face. Lance wanted to kiss it off of his stupid face.

“Date night, huh?”

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want,” Lance tried to brush it off, tried to sound cool with it like he always did, but he was realizing he was sort of failing. “It’s whatever.”

“Okay.” Lance wasn’t sure to what exactly Keith was saying okay, so he just stared at him waiting for a clearer answer. Keith realized this and just laughed. God, he had probably realized how nervous he really was, thought Lance. “Okay, I’ll see you there.” He clarified. 

“Cool.” Nodded Lance.

“Yeah,” smiled Keith, “cool.”

 

 

 

WEDNESDAY

 

"Okay, remember they can’t stay up so late, Lance. I will notice tomorrow if they do. Make sure they eat and do their homework- " 

“And for Christ’s sake stay away from the neighbor’s house. We don’t need another incident.” Added his father while Rosa put his coat on.

“What are we, still twelve?”

“That was last month, Lance.”

“Believe me, no one is leaving this house, dad. You guys just worry about having a wonderful time and being in love, alright? I can handle these guys.” His dad looked at him skeptically. “And if you don’t believe in me at least believe in Keith. He’s coming later.”

“Keith?” asked her mom with a smile.

“Yeah, we have a history project to do.” Lied Lance.

 “Oh, that’s wonderful. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him. Maybe we should wait until he arrives.”

“No, you really shouldn’t do that.” He said probably way too quickly. “I mean you have a reservation and you’re already running late, so you probably should get going. But I’ll definitely tell him you said hi.”

“Okay, you’re probably right.” Agreed Rosa. She then proceeded to kiss his younger siblings, who had been sitting way too quiet in the living room watching TV, in the forehead, “You guys behave.”

Lance walked his parents to the door where Rosa proceeded to leave a wet kiss on Lance’s forehead just like she had done with her two younger kids.

“Call us if anything comes up.” Added his dad.

Lance stood on the porch until he saw the car drive away. Once it was finally out of his sight he practically ran inside. According to Keith’s text, which he had received about thirty minutes ago, the boy was already on his way, which left him with exactly ten minutes to fix his room and himself. When he got upstairs he couldn’t help but notice the twins running around too.

“What are you guys really doing, huh?”

“Nothing. What are you doing?” Sofía bit back. They looked at each other defiantly for a few seconds, neither of them trusting the other.

“Nothing.”

“Great.” She replied.

Lance looked at the twins skeptically, especially when Benji started putting a backpack on. But then he decided he had other things to worry about, so he started moving, his younger siblings hurrying as soon as he left.

He cleaned his room, of course, without making it look like he was trying too hard. He wasn’t desperate or anything. That desperate, at least. Once he was happy with the result he started to fix himself. He wasn’t about to dress up, he was just wearing some sweatpants after all, but it was difficult for him to pull that “relaxed” look for him if he was so stressed. He was brushing his teeth when Benji appeared by the bathroom door.

“What are you doing?”

“Brushing my teeth, you ever heard about that?”

“No, I mean you’re acting weird.”

“I’m not.” He replied maybe too quickly, “Don’t you guys have some mayhem to cause somewhere else?”

“Yes,” cut in Sofía, “talking about that, we need to go, Ben.”

“Hey,” Lance called after the twins, chasing them down the stairs when they didn’t stop at all, “you guys don’t stay too far away from here, you hear me?”

“Don’t worry we’re just going to the neighbor’s house,” Sofía replied.

“Hey –” Lance started his scolding.

“Just kidding. Jesus, man, calm down. We’re coming back around ten, alright?”

Lance sighed, “Just be safe, guys. Don’t ruin date night for me. We don’t want another incident.”

“Yeah, okay we promise to be good.” The twins walked out of the door and exactly in that minute he could see Keith coming from the sidewalk. Lance’s heart instantly beat rapidly.

“Wow, where are you going, guys?” asked Keith with a curious half-smile. God, Lance hated how the mere sound of his voice had that kind of effect on him. And if his voice was not enough for Lance, as Keith got closer to the light he could admire how he looked. The rosy cheeks, the messy hair, his smile. Lance stood there watching Keith, but not really hearing anything while Keith just talked with his siblings.  Luckily, Lance snapped out of it before any of the three persons in front of him could realize he was somewhere else in his mind.

“Well, sounds like you guys got everything planned.” Said Keith, smiling to the twins, but his eyes traveling quickly to Lance, lingering on him. Lance needed to get rid of Sofía and Benji as soon as possible.

“We’re actually running late so we have to go, but it was nice seeing you, Keith.”

“Bye, guys.” It was only then Lance realized he should probably focus on being a good older brother for a few seconds. “Hey,” Lance screamed after them, “behave!”

“We will!” Sofía answered already on the sidewalk. “Have fun in history!”

“History?” asked Keith next to him, looking confused but amused.

“Yup,” Lance replied locking eyes with Keith, “that’s what your ass is going to be after I finish you in FIFA.”

“Oh, you’re up for a rematch? You’re on.” Lance smiled and guided Keith inside the house.

 

 

“You fucking suck at this.” Laughed Lance, as Keith failed yet again to catch a Skittle with his mouth. 

They were sitting in Lance’s bed, the controllers and TV long forgotten on the other side of the room. Keith had destroyed Lance merciless, leading Lance to start a stupid contest of “who is better” doing different things. They already had been through celebrity impersonations, useless knowledge of animals’ fun facts and who was better doing tea, which had been really an excuse to pause the dumb competitions. However, it had led to Lance finding the bag of Skittles in the first place, finally discovering something Keith wasn’t good at.

“How am I supposed to catch it if you keep throwing it wrong?” asked Keith irritated.

“I’m doing it perfectly, you’re the one who has no talent.” He added smugly, throwing another one.

“Like this is such a talent.”

“Well, it definitely is something you suck at so…”

“Okay,” Keith said grabbing the bag of Skittles “let’s see how good are you then.” He quickly picked one and proceeded to throw it to Lance, who immediately caught it and chew it smiling at Keith.

“ ’s sweet.”

Keith said nothing and threw another faster, but Lance caught it either way. Keith stood up from the bed, getting further from Lance and threw another one hoping for Lance to fail. However, Lance went ahead and caught the Skittle mid-air.

“Just admit it, Keith, I’m way better than you.” He said chewing all three Skittles in his mouth. Keith just stood on the other side of the room, looking very unimpressed, but considerably flushed. That’s when he started throwing Skittles at Lance, attacking him with them.

“Hey! What the hell?!” Lance raised his arms in front of him to protect himself from Keith’s sudden outrage.

“Come on, Lance! Catch them!” he laughed.

“Okay, you know what?” Lance took the few Skittles that had fallen next to him and started throwing them to Keith. “Not so tough now, are you?!” he screamed in between his and Keith’s laughter.

Lance started moving towards Keith direction, still throwing Skittles at the boy. Keith didn’t realize Lance was right in front of him until he tried to take the bag away from his grasp. Keith instantly tried to take back the bag. They struggled for the bag with each other while laughing until suddenly the bag snapped and all the remaining Skittles practically rained over them and onto the ground.

“Shit! Look at the mess you did Keith.” Lance laughed.

“Me? You were pushing way too hard!”

They stood in front of each other for a few seconds, laughing at the situation, until their laughter died and they just stood there smiling at each other.

“It will take me days to clean the –” Lance was cut off by Keith, who grabbed the back of his neck and launched himself pushing their lips together.

Lance’s hands traveled right away to Keith’s hips, while the other boy just wrapped his arms around his neck. They had been together the whole night, but they hadn’t really kissed in any moment. Sure, there were some short sweet kisses in between their competitions, but they had been so caught up with each other, they hadn’t really focused on each other. Ironically. But Keith kissing him, lightly biting him, letting out small breaths against his own lips, made Lance wonder why the hell they hadn’t started the night like that.

Suddenly, Lance felt the edge of the bed on the back of his knees, and without thinking it twice and somehow managing to coordinate, the both of them fell on the bed. Lance hit the mattress with his back and Keith didn’t waste his time and straddle him right away, his lips still connected to Lance’s. Their lips moving slowly and steadily. Keith had cupped his face between the palm of his hands and Lance hadn’t wasted one second on putting his hands underneath the fabric of Keith’s shirt, grasping the hot skin of his hips as he did. Keith’s back arched to Lance’s touch, which only encouraged Lance to bury his fingertips deeper, making Keith gasp deliciously against his lips when he did.

Keith’s lips left Lance’s and descended painfully slowly to his jaw, neck, and collarbone. Keith was sure taking his time and Lance way too eager. Keith was already able to feel it too, as Lance was wearing loose sweatpants and the forming bulge inside of them was way more obvious. Keith’s hand traveled down Lance’s side, forming patterns on his chest and finally making contact with his low stomach

“Is this okay?” Keith whispered. Lance opened his eyes again and Keith was once more hovering over him, his eyes dark and wanton staring right through him. Lance felt like laughing at how dumb that question was. “You know because your family can get back anytime?” Added Keith. And that made more sense.

Lance managed to look away from Keith’s face to see what hour it was on the clock standing on his bedside table. It marked  21:34. “Okay, I think we have at least thirty minutes, is that okay?”

“Sure, there’s still plenty we can do in thirty minutes.” He grinned and went back to attack Lance’s lips.

Keith’s hands continued touching Lance. His frame, his chest, tracing patterns and shapes until Lance was practically panting on his mouth and grasping harder on Keith’s hips, waiting rather impatiently Keith to take the next step. Finally, Keith placed his hand on top of his crotch wasting no time to palm Lance through the soft fabric of the sweatpants. Lance couldn’t help but groan against Keith’s lips the second he did. After a few seconds, Keith easily slipped his hand inside of his pants and underwear the hot skin of the palm of his hand sending shivers through Lance’s body the second it attached to his already hard member. Keith’s hand started moving very slowly while his lips attached to the side of his jaw. Lance was silently thankful for that too, as he was unable to respond to Keith’s kisses while his whole body shook.  

Lance let himself go, his mind too focused on Keith, on his hands and body over him, to really think about anything else at all. His hands started to instinctively push Keith’s hips closer to his crotch while he rolled his hips. Keith let out a surprised moan when Lance unexpectedly got one of his hands inside Keith’s pants and started touching and jerking Keith off, their lips attaching again when he did.  

“Can I try something?” asked Lance in a groan after he separated with a pop from Keith’s lips for air.

“What?” Keith sounded a little bit irritated that Lance had stopped kissing him, but he was looking definitely intrigued by the question, maybe even aroused.

Without further hesitation or discussions, Lance grabbed once again Keith’s hips firmly, but the other boy had no time to argue about it given that in one swift move Lance pushed Keith so that their places had switched. Keith’s back against the mattress and Lance between his thighs.

“Never been here.” Smirked Lance hovering over Keith. “I like the illusion of control.”

“Do you?” asked Keith, his torso leaning in to kiss Lance, but Lance stopped him immediately placing a hand on his chest.

“Let me have fun, man.” He smiled teasingly. But Keith was having none of that. So he took Lance by the hem of his shirt and pushed him down to meet his face.

“I’m too turned on to let you.” He answered with what Lance thought was the sexiest voice he had ever heard. After that, Keith pushed him further down and practically devoured his mouth. Lance had to admit ‘illusion of control’ had been the right way to put it. either way, he wasn’t complaining about this hotter side of Keith so he proceeded to kiss Keith with the exact same fervor. Every second that passed was getting hotter and hotter inside the room. Both of them starting to lose their patience. Lance rolled his hips against Keith’s body, who only encouraged him by locking him around his thighs. Keith’s nails ran down Lance’s back under his shirt. Their breaths quickened and when Lance started sucking on the skin of Keith’s neck, Keith couldn’t contain any longer the deep groan coming from the inside of his throat.

He had never felt like such a hormonal teenager before Keith. Sure, he had had Nyma in his room back when they were dating, but never like this. And if this was what people meant with a “teenage make out session”, God, he had been missing out. Besides, it was probable that Keith was the best make out partner in the world. He wasn’t exaggerating, he thought, that was just a fact.

Lance’s hands found Keith’s as he intertwined their fingers and pinned Keith’s hands over his head. Keith gasped against his mouth when their hips started moving in perfect synch together. Lance’s right hand suddenly went right down to Keith’s pants as he tried to maintain the friction. Lance already thought that Keith was very hot, but when he got a hold of his rock hard cock in his hand, Keith groaned in the most delicious way against the skin of his neck, making Lance’s mind go blank with lust.

“Fuck, Lance,” he panted his name, and Lance just had to kiss his mouth after hearing that wrecked voice, “I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.”

“It’s okay, baby.” He answered between kisses. His own voice sounded low and wild, and he had no idea where he had had the guts to pet name Keith. But he was too far gone to even process the words coming out of his mouth. “I’ll take care of you.”

He kept on jerking Keith off and moving his hips against Keith, who only pushed him closer with his legs. Keith started shivering and shaking under him, he could tell he was getting closer by the second. But in all honesty, feeling Keith, touching Keith and tasting him was driving him close too. “Oh God, Lance, I’m gonna – “Keith panted one last time before he let out of his throat one last guttural moan as he came all over his stomach and Lance’s hand.

Lance was still stroking Keith on his hand as the other boy came down of his high when with a surprising energy, Keith grabbed Lance by the hem of his shirt pulling him down for a hot kiss. Lance was too mesmerized kissing back that he didn’t realize the exact moment Keith’s hand snaked inside his own pants and started stroking his shaft rapidly. “God, Keith.” he started feeling the warmth accumulating in his lower body until it was too much to handle and he came, groaning against Keith’s mouth as he devoured his lips.

They kissed lazily until their breaths were regular again. When Lance tried to move away from Keith he realized how much of a mess he had made inside his boxers as the come cooled down and got sticky. Keith realized how Lance wasn’t moving away.

“That’s for making me come all over myself.” He said with a wicked grin.

“Oh, you,” started saying Lance and then he dropped himself over Keith again, pinning him down with his own body as he started tickling him on the ribs. Keith started laughing and wiggling under Lance, trying to escape. Lance couldn’t help to kiss Keith every time he got the chance, which made their little fight even more ridiculous as they wrestled on the bed for power while laughing and kissing. Lance felt so happily young and stupid. The whole situation was just so stupid, but he loved it. They were making so much noise neither of them realized the sound coming from downstairs until it was too late.

“Wow, what?” Lance heard the voice of his younger brother. His whole body froze up and when he looked to the door there stood Benjamin with Sofía behind him. The twins looked very uncomfortable and shocked but Lance took the cake. In his shock Lance still hadn’t left his compromising position so he was still hovering over Keith, their legs intertwined, only he was directly staring at them. Keith wiggled under him and only then Lance moved rapidly away from the other boy.

“You guys!” he started shouting, “How many times –!“

“Fuck this!” shouted Sofía even louder, “We can talk about this later! But right now, Lance, we need you to tell Mister Robinson that we have been here all night. Now move it!”

The twins ran down stairs and Lance immediately followed. He knew how much trouble would they all be if their parents got another complaint from their neighbor. Also, he really wanted to avoid talking about the situation the twins had walked in. God, he didn’t even want to think about Sofía’s teasing. He got quickly downstairs as the doorbell rang repeatedly, which probably a very angry neighbor rang. Lance opened the door and found just that.

“Hey, mister –” he tried to sound casual, but as usual Mister Robinson’s plan was to scream.

“Where are those damn kids! They’ve been messing in my back yard again!”

“Oh, well they have been here all night. Why would you make such horrible accusations?” he said with an obviously fake sweet tone. It was known that the McClain siblings weren’t exactly fond of their neighbor and even though he was through with that phase of constantly nagging the guy, he could perfectly understand why his siblings liked messing with him. The guy was a dickhead.

“Like I’m gonna believe anything that comes out of your mouth, dumbass! Don’t you think for a minute that I don’t remember that you used to be even worse than they are? Now, where are those kids!”

“Watching TV, Steve. Just like they did all night.”

“Oh, that’s it, you kids are so done. Not only will I tell your parents, but I’m gonna make your lives a burning hell, you hear me? This is the last time you kids mess with my – “

“Excuse me,” Lance heard behind him. He looked back inside the house, where a very fresh and angry looking Keith approached to the door. But he wasn’t addressing him, he was looking directly at the angry middle aged man on the door. “Is there a problem in here?”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Keith.” He said with an incredibly harsh voice as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m in charge today.”

“Oh really?” said the man with an amused tone, “Are you the babysitter?”

“You could say that.”

“Even his?” Mister Robinson pointed at Lance, who just stood there deeply intrigued by whatever Keith’s plan was.

“Especially his,” Keith said with an intimidating voice. Okay, intrigued and turned on.  “Couldn’t help but hear over all the ruckus you’re making, at ten o’clock at night, that you are looking for the ‘damn’ kids. Well, let me tell you that they have been under my supervision all night, so I’m sorry for whatever that happened in your yard but these kids are not responsible for it. I can only imagine that sometimes bad things happen to shitty people. Now I’m asking you kindly to shut it and leave before I call the police and tell them about the over-aggressive middle aged man that keeps threatening kids. Good night, sir.”

Without saying anything more Keith shut the door on Mister Robinson’s face. when he turned around he met the stares from the McClain siblings who stood there shocked.

“What?” he asked with a small smile on his lips, “he isn’t the first old guy I’ve lied to.”

“You are a God!” screamed Sofía and instantly the two twins ran over Keith, hugging him and jumping with excitement.

“Okay, okay, guys,“ Lance started to calm the twins down, “it isn’t that big of a deal, I mean,” he looked at Keith, “he only defeated the devil bare handed.” And then it was Lance who started jumping around Keith, which only lead to the twins following him.

After around two minutes of the McClain sibling losing their shit and celebrating their new hero, everyone finally calmed down. Lance offered to heat up some lasagna in the microwave for them to eat. They were all still going on about Keith destroying Mister Robinson and Lance was starting to think maybe the twins would forget about walking in on them. But he didn’t count on Sofía bringing it up just as he was swallowing a big chunk of lasagna.

“So, are you guys fucking now?” Lance immediately started coughing. “Oh shit, maybe I shouldn’t have started so harshly.”

“You think?” asked Ben with a sly smile.

“Jesus, Sofía!” shouted Lance after he was finished choking, “You can’t just say stuff like that.”

They all got quiet for a few seconds letting Lance’s words sink in. “Well,” Sofía spoke again, “are you?” suddenly Keith started laughing.

“Hey, this isn’t funny!” shrieked Lance. God, he already felt his cheeks getting warmer.

“Oh, but it so is.” Laughed Keith beautifully. Great, now Lance was definitely blushing. “I’ll just, guys,” continued Keith, “believe me you do not want to know about your older brother’s sex life.”

Benjamin nodded. “True.”

They finished eating just around the time Lance’s parents came back home. When they asked how was their night they all answered things like ‘boring’, ‘uneventful’ and ‘how was your night?’ avoiding any kind of question that could lead to a deeper conversation of the night. Rosa was particularly interested in how much Keith and Lance had studied, commenting how great it was that they spent the whole night studying. Sofia was about to make some snarky comment, but Lance discretely pinched her before she could even get one word out of her mouth. After a few minutes of talking and finishing the dishes, Lance’s dad suggested him to drive Keith back home. 

“God, your family is just hilarious.” Commented Keith once they were inside the car.

“We really are all just troublemakers.” Lance laughed, the lights of the highway lighting his face. “Well, at least my parents bought it.”

Keith laughed, “believe me, they didn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Every now and then when you guys talked they would exchange this look, like they just knew, but they didn’t quite know what, but they were too tired to care either way.”

Lance laughed, “well good because I am too tired to care too!” Keith stayed in silence and when Lance managed to catch a glimpse of him he realized he was staring at him. “What?”

Keith smiled, “Nothing. Just, you are so cute.” Lance felt his cheeks immediately catch on fire. As well as his chest, and stomach and pretty much everything.

“Well,” he cleared his voice, “you could’ve at least call me handsome.” Keith laughed and that really wasn’t helping Lance calm down.

“Yeah, but I chose not to.”

“You’re evil Keith. No wonder you almost made Steve cry.”

“Mhmm, you’re lucky I have you on my good side now.”

“Believe me, I plan on staying there.” Lance teased.

They kept talking the rest of the way until finally, Lance had to pull up in front of Keith’s building. Lance parked the car and looked at Keith, who was already looking at him.

“I had a great time,” said Keith with a sweet smile. Lance smiled back. He felt as if time stopped while he watched Keith. He couldn’t help thinking he looked extremely cute with his beanie on. But he also managed to be so attractive. He just didn’t understand how Keith was an actual person. But he stopped trying to comprehend it and decided to just lean in and kiss him. His thumb stroked tenderly the side of Keith’s face as the other boy responded sweetly to the kiss. They lost track of time kissing, but for Lance, it felt like a timeless experience. Once they finally stopped kissing they just looked at each other and laughed. “That was very nice.”

“Get out of my car before I decide to take you back to my house.”

Keith laughed again, “Okay then. See you tomorrow?”

Lance nodded, “text you later?”

“You better.” Keith leaned in one last time for a small peck, “Good night.”

Lance returned to a much quieter home. He climbed the stairs and got to his room, only to find some Skittles still laying on the floor. He smiled to himself and picked them up. He undressed and put on his pajama. He went to the kitchen for a cup of water before sleeping when he found Sofía in the kitchen.

“What are you doing standing in the dark all creepy?”

“Pretty much the same as you.” The siblings got each a glass and proceeded to fill it with water. “So…”

Lance looked at her knowingly. “So.” He knew his sister pretty well to know that things weren’t over just because you said you didn’t feel like talking at the moment.

“I’m,” she started but then failed to get the actual words out. “How long have you guys…?”

“Not that long. It’s a recent thing”

“Wow, it’s pretty unbelievable.” She looked intrigued. “Can’t believe you went from hating this guy to kissing him and who knows what more.”

“Yeah, I don’t believe it myself.”

"I mean, like, if people found out, nobody would believe it.”

“Sofía, no one can find out about it.” he interrupted maybe too quickly. “I mean, I’m not ready yet. This is all just too new to me.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t mean it like that. You have my word that I’m not telling anybody.”

“Thanks,” he said quietly. He looked at his glass of water and the room fell into silence. He could tell Sofía knew he wanted to say something more so she stayed in silence with him and waited. “Do you think mom and dad would care?” he sounded more anguished than he would have like to sound.

Sofía smiled sympathetically, “I say don’t worry about that. Worry about that when you really need to. It’s not like you are marrying Keith or anything. I mean, what are you guys exactly either way? For now, I think mom it’s just happy you and Nyma are done. So I say wait until that wears off. And for the love of God, don’t let what happened today happen with mom or dad, because they would freak out.”

Lance smiled, “thanks, Sof.”

“Don’t worry about it.” she hugged him catching him by surprise. “Anyway, I’m gonna go to sleep now. Good night.”

“Hey, wait, one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“What did you guys did to Mister Robinson tonight?”

Sofía laughed, “it’s better if we don’t make you an accessory.”

After Sofía left, Lance managed to get upstairs and inside of his bed and tried to sleep, not without texting Keith good night first. He closed his eyes, but he kept thinking about Sofía’s words.

 

_What are you guys?_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have published one of my stories, please be kind! The title come from this Front Bottoms song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=linwITW5XvI  
> (Sorry if there's any mistakes, English is not my first language)


End file.
